Survival
by gamegirl07
Summary: A story of a cyborg and his dealings with the Zohar. ZIGGYXKOSMOS
1. Prepared for Anything

Part 1

**Chapter 1** _Prepared for Anything_

_Such a strange occurrence happened to me that sometimes I wish to forget of it, but as I hold this babe in my arms, I am reminded…Having to withhold such events proves even hard for me. Even for a cyborg. So I write in hopes of relieving my pains my feelings, but never truly doing so…_

He had just finished his latest assignment. As suicidal as it had seemed he had survived another day. With a crack of his knuckles and his neck he seemed prepared for anything. He stood at attention as a woman he had come to know as "Boss woman" came into his presence.

She smiled at him stiffly in her orderly demeanor.

"You seem to have a knack for the impossible, Ziggurat 8."

He stared at her with his emotionless eyes that matched hers. He knew that she cared little about him.

"How is it that you can do this? My superiors were firm on their beliefs that this mission would prove fatal."

"If I may…"

"I didn't ask for an answer Ziggurat 8, know your place. One such as you shouldn't even be allowed to speak in my presence."

He remained silent thereafter, to the Boss woman's dismay. After all these years she could find no fault in the cyborg's actions. He was simply too cooperative. _Just like the machine he is._

She looked at him and dead eyes met her. Such an eerie feeling overcame her that she nearly looked away.

"For your next assignment, it demands your utmost concentration and prowess. Protect the current pope. You _do_ know who that is?"

The cyborg shook his head.

"No? I wouldn't expect you to know anyhow. Pope Sergius. He resides at this address."

She handed him a small sheet of paper with an address scribbled upon it. In that small moment in the transference of the piece of paper, her weapon-scarred hand touched the cyborg's sold mechanical one. It was such a cold feeling, so lacking in warmth that her hand became numb in that one area. Sudden fear and pity passed over her eyes, but it was gone in a split second.

"You will protect him wherever he goes even if it is just to get the mail. Now, make yourself scarce. The next time you see me will mark the end of your current assignment."

The cyborg gave her a quick nod and left her presence. He soon stepped outside and was greeted with a blast of frosty air. It was deathly freezing outside enough to impose hypothermia and everywhere you looked one could see people bundled tightly in woolen jackets and gloves with mouths blanketed with scarves and heads adorned with fur hoods and hats, but the cyborg was different. He wore nothing except for the clothes issued to him. His chest lay exposed, but he felt nothing of the nippy weather. He looked solemnly at the address and accessed it into his mind. Soon his mind gave feedback to how he was to get to his assigned address similar to a MapQuest. He walked in measured steps with his metal "feet" pounding onto concrete despite his carefulness. Many would stare at him in a gross expression and he met them all with his deathly cold stare and they quickly looked away. He stalked down the sidewalk like an ice demon until he arrived at his destination.

The house that he beheld was so archaic that he scarcely believed that he was in the right place. He looked again at the address and saw that he was not mistaken. _Impossible; someone as famous as Pope Sergius wouldn't dare live in such an ugly dwelling._

Despite the fact that he had plainly conveyed to the Boss woman that he knew nothing about the pope, he clearly knew just the opposite. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of the Boss woman, it was simply because he knew better than to imply that he had any intelligence apart from his ability to follow rules. And follow the rules he did as he pressed the doorbell. He waited with crossed arms for acceptance into the house. The door opened widely without caution and without thought that anyone could harm the one behind it. The cyborg knew from that moment that he had his work cut out for him. The pope had no sense of self-preservation.

"And who are you to knock on my door so early in the morning?"

"I am to protect you from harm," said the cyborg with his deep homophonic voice.

The cyborg received a surprised expression.

"So it has come to this. They're sending bodyguards now. This is more serious than I thought. Please come in."

The cyborg followed the pope silently as the pope continued to talk.

"You have such coldness in your heart. What shall I call you?"

"Ziggurat 8."

"Ziggurat 8 is it? Then it is what I shall call you. I'm sure it is cold outside. Why do you not wear a coat or something to fend from the cold?"

"I do not require one. My body does not feel cold or warmth."

At that moment the pope turned to face the cyborg.

"I pity you. The world has been cruel to you to deny you any feeling. Do you not feel sad?"

The cyborg was not prepared for such questioning and he was becoming annoyed. He simply remained quiet ignoring the pope's last question. The pope nodded with understanding. They soon arrived in the shabby living room.

"Please stay here and wait for my return."

"Where are you going?"

"Do you not see my wet hair and dampened skin? You caught me in my daily shower and now I shall finish it."

The pope continued to the stairs, the cyborg began to follow. The man turned around to the cyborg.

"You don't mean to follow me, do you?"

"I must follow you wherever you go."

"Even to a bathroom?"

The cyborg looked at the pope questioningly.

"You _do_ know how to think for yourself. If you really must follow me, wait outside of the bathroom."

The pope received a quick nod. The man shook his head as he climbed upstairs. _It is to my understanding that a cyborg was once a human. A child of God. There was a time when this machine, which I see now, had a mind of his own. But the wiles of the devil…_


	2. The Goliath Structure

Part 1

**Chapter 2**_ The Goliath Structure_

The cyborg was silent for the majority of the day. Many times the pope would find himself talking to a wall. Sometimes it would seem as if the cyborg was ignoring him. Pope Sergius tried in vain to read his expression in order to understand his feelings, but it was impossible; the cyborg's facial expression would never change.

Even as they rode in the pope's car, Ziggurat's mouth remained firmly closed until finally Pope Sergius was fed up.

"By God, Ziggurat 8, do you not have a voice with which to speak?! Speak will you!"

"If I am…permitted."

The pope raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"I see now, you only wish to protect me and that is all you were commanded to do. There is noting to fear; you can speak freely. These are your orders."

"If you please, Pope Sergius, a cyborg does not have free will or any human rights. These things were forfeited…"

"Ridiculous, Ziggurat 8! Do not even finish your sentence. Who has decreed this?"

"It is the law; it is what I have been told."

"By who, praytail?"

"I am sorry. This information is not meant for your ears."

The man sighed heavily, "You really are a piece of work."

The cyborg looked out the car window absently, "I would say the same about you."

The pope laughed suddenly, startling the cyborg.

"That was the first real sentence you've said all day. How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?" asked the confused cyborg.

"Nevermind," said the man who was proud of the fact that he had broken through the shell somewhat.

Ziggurat 8 had felt uncomfortable ever since he had gotten into the car. He realized that he hadn't been in one since…He couldn't think any further than this. He simply concluded that he had never been in a car and that his way of travel was by foot. The cyborg was relieved when they finally arrived at their destination; the Church.

"Have you ever been to a church, Ziggurat 8?"

As the cyborg stepped out of the car his eyes were immediately on the magnificent colossus building shining in all its glory. So large was this building that the cyborg could scarcely see to the other side.

"No," replied the cyborg hesitantly.

"There's a first time for everyone, Ziggurat."

As they moved closer to the massive door, the cyborg began to detect a soft hum. The hum became melodious and then as they stepped in, the cyborg realized that this sound came from the choir. The harmony of light voices and deep voices filled the building. It was oddly soothing, but also loud. His footfalls were absorbed by the eternal song of the choir and no one even turned their heads as they arrived. The cyborg, duty-bound as usual, looked carefully at his surroundings. His eyes were constantly moving from one person to the next for anything threatening as they walked through the aisle. When he finally looked ahead he was unprepared for the sight that he beheld. The goliath structure before him seemed made of gold as it shined in all its brilliance. The more the cyborg stared at it, the more it seemed to be drawing him in. He tried to look away, but his eyes remained trained on it.

"It is called the Zohar," said the pope noticing the cyborg's fascination, "It is said that it shall bring salvation to those who adore and worship it."

The cyborg had scarcely heard this, so concentrated was he on this beloved structure, but at the same time he felt himself weakening. Not only was the Zohar drawing his eyes, but also his essence and the cyborg found that he could not resist.

"Pope Sergius," managed the cyborg as his state of wellbeing worsened, "I—I can't go any further."

The pope turned to look at the cyborg with a face full of question.

"There is no need to be afraid…"

"You don't understand…"

"Oh, but I do," began the pope raising a hand to silence any protests. "The Zohar calls for you. See how it resonates, shining with its golden light? The Zohar speaks to those who are worthy. Do you not hear the eternal song of peace? The choir lifts their voices when the time comes, when the Zohar resonates."

The cyborg's eyes lifted to the Zohar once more, but then forcefully looked away.

"I don't want to be a part of this," said the cyborg struggling even harder with words.

"You think yourself not human, but the Zohar thinks differently. You cannot turn away now."

The cyborg backed away, but he could barely move. The eternal song had become much louder to the point of ecstasy and all at once the cyborg's world became black.


	3. So Cold Were Her Eyes

Part 1

**Chapter 3** _So Cold Were Her Eyes_

_There was this constant pounding on my head when I woke. It was the first thing I noticed. And then as I opened my eyes, the sky. Not a cloud was seen to ruin the serene picture. A few minutes later of my gazing, I tried to lift myself, but my strength, just as before, was gone. I heard myself groan as I struggled even harder, but there was where I remained…_

The cyborg at that moment felt so tired that he failed to notice that he lay upon miles and miles of soft sand nor did he notice that soft swooshing of water meeting sand. Oddly, however, he was fully aware of another presence. Though his movement all but failed him, he was able to see that it was a woman as she stood over him. Her arms were at her side as she stood there as if she herself was a statue. She was a beautiful statue if indeed she was one. The skill of an expertise would have been needed to form such a perfect face and the ocean like hair that flowed down her back. But her eyes; that were what troubled him. So cold were her eyes as she stared back into his, that he was reminded of himself.

"Why are you here?" asked the woman.

The cyborg was at a complete loss of words, "I don't know."

"Then you are of no help to me."

The woman began to walk away.

"Wait…"

The woman turned her lovely head towards him.

"If it is not too much to ask, can you help me up?"

"Your energy has been depleted," said the woman matter of factly, "But your body is not as resilient as mine."

She walked back over to him and pulled him up while also healing him with her healing ether.

He looked at her with his intense blue eyes, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," said she plainly.

If ever he had felt like an old man, this was the time. He was not used to asking for help; however, knowing the circumstances, it was all he could do. The truth of the matter was that he could not heal himself adequately. He had salubrious ether skills, but it could hardly save anyone's life. When his body needed to be re-energized he would usually be forced to rely on weekly maintenance. Knowing this, he could never afford to be wounded too badly during a mission or else he would not survive. The kind of missions he frequently received was high in risk, but by some luck, he never died. Indeed this luck came from experience and the fact that he never strayed from the rules. As for the present, he was beginning to feel less and less like himself.

The cyborg looked around himself, finally seeing the sand and ocean and then back at the woman.

"Do _you_ know why you are here?" asked the cyborg.

"No, this place is completely foreign to me. There has to be a reason, however, for our existence here, though the answer eludes me."

Then suddenly it all came back to him as the shining figure of the Zohar appeared in his mind. He stumbled back from this sudden flash of memory. He received a headache for merely looking upon it, but at least now he wasn't utterly ignorant to the facts. The woman seemed unconcerned by the cyborg's latest actions growing eternally bored.

"Perhaps," began Ziggurat 8, "it was the will of the Zohar that has brought us to this place. And now we are here…"

"Continue," stated the woman after the cyborg paused thinking of what he would say next.

"You say there is a reason we are here. Perhaps what we are supposed to do now is find that reason."

"How?"

"I don't know. It is for us to figure out."

"Us? You have no connections to me. We do not work together. If it is the will of the Zohar to find this reason you speak of, we must find it on our own."

"Must? No one has said this except you."

The cyborg knew what he was aiming for. This place, ever since he had arrived, had aroused such an eerie feeling within himself; fear. His nerves were on end and he had this unshakable feeling that some doom would befall him if he was left to himself.

"I repeat. You have no connections to me."

Her fiery red eyes narrowed in contempt and annoyance. She began to walk away.

"Do not follow," commanded the woman. "That is my first and only warning. If you choose to disobey, I will be forced to…"

"You silly woman," interrupted the cyborg almost forgetting his homophonic tone, "Can't you see that we are the only two on this island?"

"So you presume that this is an island. How is this?"

"Island, peninsula, beach; whatever this place is, we are stranded here until further actions."

"Your sensors are malfunctioning as is mine isn't it? We cannot know for sure if we are the only two here nor what this landmass is."

"So because of this, you wish to scour this entire land? You said so yourself that you didn't know this place and now you wish to wander aimlessly by yourself with no assistance?"

"Step any closer and you will die." The woman looked away. "Your assistance would help me little in any case. Your life force is inferior to mine. I would simply be protecting _you_. You are unneeded."

"Your mind is made up," said the cyborg sitting down upon the sand, "As irrational as it may be."

The woman had nearly missed what the cyborg said as she trudged through the soft sand to the contrasting dense forest.

The cyborg gave a deep sigh and suddenly realized something; in their argument he had forgotten to ask her name. He shook his head. The way she had acted to him, he doubt if he cared. He looked behind himself and no longer saw the woman's moving form; he was utterly alone and the fear came back to him twofold.

The headache had disappeared and he could now think more clearly. However, there was nothing to think about. He gazed unintelligibly at the ever moving ocean. It took a while for a patient man like himself to become bored, but after hours of idleness he was deathly bored. Apart from the constant fear, nothing was happening. Then the sun began to set, but something interesting also happened. He began to feel tired. The cyborg knew immediately that something was wrong. He stood up; alarmed. He had used none of his energy stores this entire day which was what concerned him. The more the sun set the more tired he became, the more he felt like closing his eyes. _Like a human._

He tried to eliminate this human feeling, but he found he could not. He eventually sat down realizing that it would be fruitless to walk anywhere under the danger of falling asleep at anytime. By the time the darkness overtook the sky, the cyborg was sound asleep…


	4. All of a Sudden

Part 1

**Chapter 4** _All of a Sudden_

_It was strange to me, that night. Falling to sleep was such a relieving feeling that I forgot about the time and my odd situation. The next day came more quickly than I thought. So refreshed was I that I made up my mind to find that woman. Though quite capable of taking care of herself, there was strength in numbers. And that eternal fear was present. In fact, this fear had risen…_

He looked behind himself instinctively and caught a wad of sand in his face. The cyborg was on his feet in a second, but it was all in vain. As he wiped away the sand from his eyes, he saw that there was nothing there. The cyborg looked at the sand and saw footprints. Something was wrong. There were miles and miles of _soft_ sand. Nothing could possibly run all the way to the forest in his mere second of blindness. He decided to follow the footprints. He knew not where the woman was; he had no leads. At least if he followed whatever had been behind him, he'd be getting somewhere.

As he walked, he thought about the footprints in the sand. The depth of it was not very deep; in fact, the impression in the sand was lighter than his footfalls, so he imagined this thing he followed was smaller than he. Then again, he was very heavy for his size, but this was due to the fact that nearly his entire body was composed of metal. He decided that this thing he was following was a creature; some type of animal. The shape of the footprint was that of a "Y".

Suddenly, the cyborg stopped as the strangest idea came to mind. What if it had been a bird? The footprints certainly matched it, if not the size of it. If this animal could fly, it would explain how it had escaped him so quickly. He doubt if he had looked at the sky which he did at this instant. Sure enough, he saw this gigantic bird circling over him. Pure amazement was written all over the cyborg's face. Along with his conclusion, his everlasting fear reached its peak and he became immobile with such strong emotion. The flying creature glared straight into his soul with sharp yellow eyes and began squawking.

"Gudaw! Gudaw!" squawked the creature in an earsplitting noise.

There was something in the creature's eyes as it began dived in for him, a look similar to that of a dog wanting food, it was hungry. The creature lusted for blood…his blood. _I don't have any _to_ give you ignoramus…I have to get away before… _Miraculously mobile, the cyborg was instantly running; his survival skills were put to the test.

He wasn't the fastest thing in the world, but he also wasn't the slowest. The soft sand impeded his movement so much that he knew he had to do something else to escape. Swiftly the cyborg turned around to face the incoming birdlike creature. Electric energy began to manifest in the cyborg's palms and as soon as he had mustered enough power and the creature was in the opportune distance from him, he struck the bird's wings. A horrible squawk rose from its throat as it fell like a stone into the sand. A hole on each wing was the result of the cyborg's attack and from that hole spurted greenish yellow blood. Quickly the cyborg resumed his running as the creature folded its wings and began running with its legs. The creature was significantly slower so the cyborg reached the safety of the forest well before the creature. All of a sudden, the pursuit ended. The cyborg looked behind himself realizing that the creature would not follow him into the forest and breathed a sigh of relief. The creature continue squawking, but never once did it step foot into the forest.


	5. He Knew he was Lost

Part 1

**Chapter 5**_ He Knew he was Lost_

_Strange, that bird. It seemed frightened of the forest as if it was forbidden to even set foot upon it. Maybe I should've taken heed to this warning, but I didn't, instead I continued on, determined to find the woman who, by now, could have been dead. No light penetrated through the canopy to reach the forest floor, but I was still close to the entrance where light flowed through._

On he trudged until he knew he was lost and still he had found no woman. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed another presence. A leaf ruffled, a branch cracked. The cyborg stopped his footfalls as he heard many more sounds. Then he heard an escalated voice, but he could not make out the words. The cyborg immediately ran in the direction of the sound thinking that it was the woman. In a clearing he found her standing stiffly facing a man dressed entirely in ebony garments. A black cape draped around the man and a hood concealed his face. The man advanced towards the stiff woman. The cyborg watched all this trying desperately to develop a plan that could save her. By this time, the caped man was within two feet of the woman.

"Look out!" cried the cyborg startling the woman into action.

She struck the man's face, but he was unfazed. From that one action, she knew that she was no match. She decided to retreat, quickly running towards where she had heard the cyborg. Entering the forest, she was grabbed suddenly by the waist by the cyborg away from the path. So quick was this that the man didn't notice nor see it happen. To keep her from screaming, he pressed his hand firmly against her mouth. Her once emotionless eyes gave way to fear. When the man was well away from earshot, the cyborg released his grip.

"I thought I told you NOT TO FOLLOW ME," cried the woman pushing him away.

He glared at her, "From where I stand, you're better off staying in my company than by yourself."

She crossed her arms irritably, "Though you saved me I have no intentions of accompanying the likes of _you_."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. You can threaten however me much you want, but my mind is made up."

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours until the woman sighed, he was no longer afraid of her.

"So," said she, "What should we do now?"

"We should start by introducing ourselves," said the cyborg simply.

She looked at him surprised at his answer. The cyborg noticed her hesitation.

"I am an android built to eradicate the gnosis. I am called KOS-MOS."

_It sounds so practiced…as if someone else had told he tor say this. Did she say the gnosis? What is this woman talking about I haven't heard of such a thing…_

"Well," spoke the android, "Now it is your turn to introduce yourself."

"I am a cyborg merely used to follow the government's every whim. They call me Ziggurat 8."

"A cyborg? My data sheds little light on beings such as you."

"As it should be. Cyborgs have long lived out their importance since the realians were created."

"What is a –"

The android never finished her thought as her hand rose to her forehead in sudden pain. Then she fainted, but before she could touch the ground the cyborg caught her in his arms.

"KOS-MOS…?"

No answer was returned. The cyborg shook his head, he didn't know what to do, however, his instincts told him to leave the android where she was since she was of no more use to him and would merely hinder. But something told the cyborg to spurn his instincts. He instead lifted the android onto his arms. He looked upon her beautiful face and watched as she grimaced in some internal pain. _This forest; something in this forest triggered her malady._

He began to walk towards where he had come from, but he was reminded of the bloodthirsty creature waiting attentively for his return. He turned around and started in another direction. The only plan that formed in his mind was that the forest would eventually end. Walking made progress slow so he quickened his pace. All the while he was thinking about the man whose intentions were unknown as he advanced upon the fearful android. Obviously, the man was of a sinister nature seeing as he had managed to scare the stoic android. But there was something about the sinister man that struck the cyborg as familiar. Had he indeed seen this man before? _Of coarse not. Wouldn't I remember such a man?_

Ziggurat 8 continued in the same direction until nightfall. Finally, he had reached what he decided was an end to the forest. As he left the forest, he was immediately greeted with lush green grass. When he looked out into the distance, his eyes perceived rolling hills and plateaus. The same tired feeling came over the cyborg as the sun disappeared. He gently placed the silent android onto the ground as he sat down. No sooner had he done this, sleep took over his restless body.


	6. And she Looked Upon his Face

Part 1

**Chapter 6 **_And she Looked upon his Face_

"Hey," whispered a voice, "You sleep like a dead man."

The cyborg opened his eyes lazily as his mind recognized the voice.

"KOS-MOS?" asked he.

He experienced déjà vu as she stood over him.

"It is I," responded the android.

Unlike before he could lift his own self up without assistance. The android looked at him questioningly.

"What should we do now?" asked the android.

"How should I know?" replied he.

"What," said the astonished android, "But you always have the answers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," began she, "You were the one who said that the Zohar brought us here for a reason and I believe you. Lately, I've been having flashes of this structure and it gives me headaches. Yesterday it was much stronger… Was it not you who suggested that we should stay together? You knew something bad was going to happen. And even now, if you had not saved me, if you had not decided to follow me I would not be here…alive."

She stepped closer to him with her hands clasped nervously, "So what should we do?"

He sighed slowly, "I'm not perfect if that's what you're aiming for and in fact my mind is void of any new ideas."

The android looked away from him disappointed. The cyborg found himself gazing at her flowing hair.

"There's always a time in one's life when it seems as if there is nothing more you can do. You think it is the end…" he trailed off his last sentence.

The android looked at him intently.

"I think we should brainstorm."

"Brainstorm? What do you mean?"

"It is when you gather all your thoughts and all the events that had happened to you to bring you to this point and then finally piecing these things together to infer what should happen next."

"Brainstorming. An android like me would have no need for such a thing."

"Do you have a better idea?" asked the cyborg stiffly.

"At the moment, no."

"Then let us begin. KOS-MOS, where were you prior to this predicament?"

"What—I don't know."

The cyborg watched as her face changed from surprised and then to solemnity.

"Are you saying that—"

"I'm saying that I have no memory of anything or anybody. The first person I ever saw; it was you."

The cyborg looked at her with disbelief. _It is a trap. This woman who claims to have no memory….or is it that she couldn't come up with a lie quick enough?_

The android looked at him all the while, but she could not read his thoughts; his expression remained its regular placidity. She was utterly caught off guard as his solid metal fist slammed into the side of her face. Her head collided with a tree.

"What—" she struggled with her words as she climbed to her feet.

"At the first sign of trouble, do not hesitate to take action."

"You don't mean to fight me?!"

The android watched as he moved into his fighting stance.

"Ziggurat 8! I'm not your enemy!"

He wasn't listening as he came in for another lunge. The android quickly decided to catch him off guard with a high kick. As her leg went up at the right moment to strike his face, it was caught easily by the cyborg. She knew from the position of his hand that he meant to rip her leg from its socket.

"Wait! Wait! Please! I swear that I mean you no harm! You have to believe me!"

His hand continued to twist. "You're an android; you should be able to deflect my attack."

As he continued to turn his hand, she fell helplessly to the ground.

"Please…"

He looked into her eyes and to his surprise all he read was fear not smugness; the look of someone who had successfully executed a deceptive feat. Reluctantly, his grasp loosened. Not being used to being wrong in judgment, he simply unhanded her leg. Instantly, she was struggling to her feet all the while glaring at him.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you."

She walked angrily to him and nearly smacked him. She thought better of this action, however, staring with eyes full of scorn.

"Well?" asked she after there was no response, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Why?"

She blinked confusingly, but then put her hand on her hips, "Fine."

"KOS-MOS," said the cyborg turning from her, "If you have no memory besides of me, you also do not know who created you. What caused you to deduct that you were an android?"

"It's…," the android suddenly stopped in mid sentence.

She had no idea what the ruthless cyborg was thinking at that moment. If he had decided at that moment to shoot her to death, the android doubted if he would hesitate before doing so. Her life was in danger.

"Before I answer your question, you must promise me that you will not compromise my life. Even if you feel that you must harm me you must not act upon this feeling."

"KOS-MOS, I don't…"

"Promise me or your question will remain unanswered."

"I promise."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Do you normally keep promises?"

"This is the first promise I was ever told to keep. You'll have to see."

"You expect me to trust you?"

"Do what you will."

The android sighed, "You _did_ save me…So I will comply. It was told to me in a dream. A voice told me who and what I was. It told me the purpose of my existence."

"And what is this purpose?"

"It is none of you business."

"Perhaps not."

The android tried to look at the cyborg, but his back was to her. She could tell he was deep in thought when after a moment he said nothing more.

"Ziggurat."

"Yes."

"What are you thinking?"

"It is none of your business."

"…It said that I was meant to love, Ziggurat…"

"Love?"

"That was all it said; to love."

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?"

"I will tell you. The words of the pope comes to mind."

"Who is the pope?"

"A religious man; someone who I was told to look after. It was he who told me that the Zohar would bring salvation to those who adore and worship it. And you were told to love…"

"Salvation; what does this mean?"

"In religious terms it means to save from sin, but literally it means to save from danger."

"So you believe that it is I who must bring salvation through…love?"

"It is merely a theory."

"Even if your thoughts were correct, it would not explain why you are here. You haven't heard strange voices in your dreams or constant visions of a structure which I believe is the Zohar."

"There was one time when I first met you a sudden flash a memory came to me. The Zohar appeared before me. In fact, this was the last thing I saw before I was brought here."

"So you weren't always here?"

"KOS-MOS, this is the first I ever saw of this place. As far as I know this place is merely the subconscious domain of the Zohar and you…you were created by it."

"Ziggurat, all that you say could very well be true and perhaps this is why I am the one who must somehow bring salvation through the love of the Zohar, but…I don't understand…"

"I don't understand either. I don't understand the appearance of a flying creature that seeks only blood and a man dressed all in black seeking to harm. None of this ties in together."

The cyborg sat down frustrated. The android was alarmed at this sudden emotion and walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry all will become clear soon."

"You _think_ so. Of course, anything could happen in a place like this."

"What of this flying creature you spoke of?"

"I know nothing about it. Only that it wanted to attack me. The creature continued to chase me until I stepped into the forest."

"Then you found me."

The cyborg looked at the android curiously, "What was the man doing to you?"

"He was looking for someone named Jan Sauer. I told him that I didn't know who he was talking about, but he refused to believe this. He threatened to kill me if I didn't speak the truth. Something about him, Ziggurat, made me aware of his power. He was much stronger than I and there was no point of resisting his will. This was when you came…"

"I see," said the cyborg simply.

"Does that help you?"

"Yes, perhaps…"

She sat down next to him seeing that they weren't going anywhere. The android looked at the mysterious cyborg. She knew next to nothing about him yet she had readily told him her entire life.

"Sauer?"

The cyborg turned his head to her instinctively before he realized the trick.

"Just as I suspected. _You_ are Jan Sauer."

The cyborg looked away quickly to KOS-MOS's dismay.

"There's no hiding it, but it is okay. It doesn't matter that you've been l deceiving me, you weren't obligated to be truthful—"

"I'm not Jan Sauer. Ziggurat 8 is what I am called."

The words dropped from his mouth forcefully through his teeth. Try as she might, she could not see his face and she suspected that he did this purposely.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Ziggurat!"

She knew why he did this because at that moment everything that he had spent years concealing would lay bare before her. Her mind took hold of her as she decided her next course of action. Her hand shot up so quickly to grab his head toward her that the cyborg's relatively sharp instincts could not block such a quick, angered movement. And she looked upon his face…


	7. So Vulnerable

Part 1

**Chapter 7**_ So Vulnerable_

_"So vulnerable,"_ thought the android.

Pain and suffering creased his brow and misery filled his eyes with a mouth so sad that it could darken anyone's day. Pity touched her eyes as she saw this. All this was gazed upon in the short time before he angrily snatched her hand away. He clenched his hand in contempt.

"I'm sorry," said the android sensing that she had did something terribly wrong.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?!" said the cyborg rising to his feet.

The android stepped back, afraid. Standing there with pure anger taking hold of his expression with hands clenched made KOS-MOS believe he would attack at any time.

"You promised!" cried the android.

"I know that! You shouldn't be scared."

The more he stepped forward, the more she stepped back.

"What did I do wrong, Ziggurat?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

_"Was that sarcasm,"_ thought the android.

"Then if I did nothing wrong, don't come any closer to me. You hear me!"

"You shouldn't be scared, KOS-MOS. Leastly of me…it's just you surprised me. No one has seen so much of me…" again the cyborg couldn't finish his sentence. "Look, it doesn't matter," started the cyborg, "Runaway if you feel you must, if you cannot stand my presence."

"Oh, Ziggurat. Why would I ever leave you? I don't want to be alone, not when I know that there are beings stronger than me who could very well kill me. And you, now we know that there is someone here who wants you. Besides, as long as you keep your promise, there is no need for me to leave."

"As long as I keep my promise."

The android gave relieved sigh and came to him. The first thing she noticed was that something had changed about the cyborg. His aura wasn't cold, so introverted. His eyes though not expressive, could still give you a clue to what he was thinking. She knew at that moment that at a certain extent she had single handedly broken through that cold exterior.

He admittedly told her that they had gotten nowhere in their discussion apart from the presumptions of KOS-MOS. Soon they began walking deciding that it would be better than staying in one spot. Surprisingly, the cyborg was the most talkative telling her of his numerous missions, going on and on about it, giving specific information, but KOS-MOS didn't mind. She found his voice to be soothing and also the fact that his stories were filled with impossible situations, encountering some very hideous people, and there was always action. He didn't lead a boring, uneventful life as she had once thought, so how could he be so calm about it all? What indeed allowed him to keep his rather strict composure throughout all this turmoil and bloodshed? There was always bloodshed and no time for relaxation.

Night drew on as expected, but for the android it came too soon. She really wanted to know what happened to the woman in one of the cyborg's stories. Her eyes were closing as the cyborg whispered in her ear his last sentence: "I told her that I could never love another, I am no longer human and love is only for them…not me."

Those words echoed in her mind continuingly. She found herself dreaming about him. So vivid and descriptive were his stories that she imagined herself in the same situation, living his life.

An hour later found her waking frighteningly from a bad dream. Her breath was sharp as a shrill scream escaped her lips. Her hand rose to her chest as she tried to calm herself, then she looked around for the cyborg. He was there a little ways from her deep in slumber.

"Hey, Ziggurat," whispered KOS-MOS, "Ziggurat!"

He remained motionless and she shook her head irritably. She shoved him forcefully while screaming his name until he came to.

"What is it?" asked the cyborg momentarily.

The words barely came from his mouth as tired as he was. It took him a moment to recognize his surrounding.

"Ziggurat, there's something wrong…I had a nightmare…"

"You woke me for this?"

Then he looked at her in a perplexed manner, "Your hair, why is it…brown?"

"What are you talking about? Are you joking?"

"KOS-MOS, does it look like I'm joking? Look at it."

Her hand went to her hair and sure enough brown met her eyes.

"Impossible…"

"And your eyes, they are a mix of green and blue."

"I must look like a completely different person….I'm surprised you didn't attack me…"

"Your face will never change whether you dye your hair or change your eye color," he said gently.

"Ziggurat, look at your hand. It's not so mechanical in fact…"

The cyborg raised his hand and a horrible realization took over his mind as he also looked at his legs.

"Ziggurat, what is it?"

"Don't you see what has happened? We are human."


	8. You Expect Too Much of Me

Part 1

**Chapter 8**_ You Expect Too Much of Me_

"What did she do?"

"You mean Ana?"

"Yes."

The cyborg--now man-- sighed, "She left almost immediately. She couldn't believe that I would say such a thing…"

"I wish I was there. I would've told her to be ready for the worst from you. You're so dense, couldn't you see what she wanted?"

"Since you're so suddenly smart, what _did_ she want?"

"She was waiting for your love and you crushed her heart so effortlessly…so unknowingly."

He ran his hand through his hair, "She should've known anyway."

It ticked her off how nonchalant he could be about such sensitive subjects; more so now as a human. It was as if he was trying to conceal himself in his calm, uncaring air just as he was when he was a cyborg except it was more of a harsh coldness.

Night still surrounded them and they had began a rather idle conversation. Ziggurat would often glance at his hand in disbelief and stare at his body. KOS-MOS noticed these things oddly, finding herself wanting to learn more and more about him.

"So…you used to be human," said KOS-MOS thoughtfully.

"Yes, but what does it matter?"

"Touchy, touchy," said KOS-MOS teasingly.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I even said _anything_ to you."

"So what does this mean? Are you going to keep everything to yourself again?"

The woman was answered with complete silence from the man.

"Are you still awake, Ziggurat?" ventured the woman.

"I'm still awake," said he simply.

"Oh come on, Ziggurat," said she moving closer to him, "You can trust me, it's not as if I'll tell the whole world. There is nobody here worth talking to except you…or Voyager--"

"What?" interjected Ziggurat.

"I thought that would get your attention…"

"Who told you this name?"

"I wasn't obligated to be truthful to you, it is simply information that I wished to keep from you. That name, it is indeed the one for the man who nearly attacked me."

She looked intently for Ziggurat's response to this.

"Voyager…" muttered he, "I see."

"I see? Is that all? You know, I didn't have to say any of this to you."

"I know…but you did. You expect something in return, don't you?"

She crossed her arms irritably.

"KOS-MOS," said he slowly, "You expect too much of me…"

She turned her head from him, she didn't want to hear anymore, then suddenly an idea came to mind. Her eyes returned to his.

"Let's play a game," said she cutting across what he was saying.

Ziggurat looked at her confusingly caught completely off guard by her sudden interjection. _What is this woman thinking?_

"It is quite easy to play. You simply answer truthfully any question I ask and you in return get the same privilege, but there is one catch…you can't ask a question that, if asked to you, you could not answer…or simply won't."

Ziggurat looked at her thoughtfully, but then replied in an almost angry tone, "Are you crazy woman? Did you really think I would play a game…let alone this one?"

"I knew your reaction, Ziggurat, but listen you have nothing to worry about. If you refuse to speak, then there is nothing I could do about that…you'd lose though."

"KOS-MOS, you silly girl…is this truly how you act as a human?"

"Is that your first question?"

Ziggurat sighed exasperatedly, "No, crazy woman."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever," said he smiling obnoxiously.

"Yes it is."

"_No _it is not."

The woman couldn't help but smile noticing their childish bickering.

"You should smile more often, Ziggurat," said she quietly.

"So should you," said he after a pause.

KOS-MOS turned away quickly as she noted a burning sensation about her face. Ziggurat watched this curiously. _Was she blushing?_

"So how about that game," said she again more gently.

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy, woman."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Yeah, I know, my updates have been lacking an author's note. (is that why only one person reviewed) But anyway, I was rather stuck after the seventh chapter because really….do we know how Ziggy would act as a human? Oh well, this _is_ a fan fiction…..soooo on to the next chapter. An interesting one too, colouredwing.


	9. Questions and More Questions

Part 1

**Chapter 9**_ Questions and More Questions_

"So," said Ziggurat cautiously, "What is your name?"

KOS-MOS rolled her eyes, "KOS-MOS. Ziggurat, I'm going to add another rule…"

"You can't do that," said he matter-of-factly.

"Well pretty soon, you're going to run out of questions."

"No problem, I can just ask the same one."

"Ziggurat!" said she frustratingly, "You're impossible. It's my turn anyway. Where were you born?"

He thought about this for a moment and then replied, "Planet Abraxas."

_Planet Abraxas_ thought the woman to herself _I'll remember this…maybe if we were ever to escape this place…_

"Not that it would matter to you."

"Why not?" asked the woman.

"It is my turn, KOS-MOS. How old are you?"

"How old…um…I don't know; honestly. How old are _you_?"

"At least fifty, by now…if you count those other years…"

"Fifty? Wow, you look as if you were thirty."

He smiled at her ignorance and she was aware that she wasn't being told everything. An eyebrow rose on her face.

"What's your favorite color?"

KOS-MOS sighed, "Ask something more interesting," said she with sarcasm. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's blue."

"It would be," said he thoughtfully.

"So what's yours?"

"Well actually, it is blue. Navy blue." He sighed, "It is hard to come up with questions for you. You're like a newborn infant…who can talk."

KOS-MOS furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _What is he trying to say? What is an infant anyway?_

KOS-MOS, think back, what was the first thing you ever saw?"

KOS-MOS closed her eyes thoughtfully, "The first thing I remember is blackness…a dark, empty void."

Ziggurat looked at her beautiful face and found only confusion as her eyes opened once again…and then sadness mixed with some internal anger. _Could it be possible? Is she hiding something?_

Then she smiled again brightening her mood and his alike, "Do you think I'm pretty?" asked she in her sincere innocence.

_Answer truthfully_ "Yes," said he slowly, "I think you're very beautiful."

She instantly beamed at his compliment, "I haven't seen many men, but compared to that Voyager…you're much more pleasing to look at."

"Thanks," said he although to him it wasn't much of a compliment. "So…what do you think of this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since it is the first place you're ever seen, what do you think of it or maybe you don't think anything…"

"It's peaceful," said she thoughtfully, "Sometimes…it can be dark and lonely. Sinister, like the woods behind us, but joyous like the scenery before us. Ziggurat what is an infant?" asked she moving on to another subject.

"It's a small being. A very young child, usually from birth to ten months old. You want to know what it looks like, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, this child has these soft pudgy fingers and toes as well as the body, arms, and legs. Cherubic. The child's face is so innocent and so bright. When they are babes, they are small enough to fit in a cradling arm."

He smiled at her after he finished saying this.

"Your description sounds so cute. I wish I could see one. I wonder…where do they come from?"

"KOS-MOS, you're killing me. Don't tell me you don't know."

"That's why I asked, you idiot…I _don't_ know."

"How should I put this? Well…there's a process…Okay, look, first…there has to be a man and woman…preferably with strong feelings for each other."

The woman nodded.

"And then…then…they do whatever they have to do _resulting_ in the woman being pregnant. After at least nine months, the babe is conceived."

"What? I don't understand…what's whatever they have to do? Why do you have to wait nine months?

"It's not your turn."

"You didn't answer truthfully."

"Yes I did. An _overview _maybe, but it is truthful. Besides, you wouldn't know if I was telling the truth even if it was a lie--and it's not."

Her lips puckered out in her cute pouting expression.

"KOS-MOS…as if that's going to work."

"Ask me a question already."

His hands went up in defeat, "I don't know what to ask."

"Make one up or something. You're afraid of my next question, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything…well maybe one thing…hey, you cheated. You don't deserve another question."

"Huh…oh. That's right…I guess you win," said she sadly.

"No comeback, KOS-MOS? Aren't you angry?"

"This isn't funny."

"The game may be over…but that doesn't stop your wondering questions. No one is telling you not to inquire."

She looked at him surprised and smiled weakly.

"You're a man, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"And I am a woman. That's the first step, right?

"Yes…"

"Ziggurat, I don't know what you mean by strong feelings, but perhaps it is what I am feeling now."

"Describe this feeling."

She moved even closer to him, "I feel…I feel like I never want to leave you. I never want to be apart from you because I feel safe and…warm. Oh, Ziggurat…can you…can you hug me?"

"KOS-MOS…" he stopped himself when he saw how vulnerable she looked.

His arms came around her soft, slender shape and her arms did the same. Her face became buried in his chest; so tenderly they held each other. She didn't want to let go. Blue-green eyes looked up to cerulean ones, their lips merely inches away. She had no clue what to do next, but stare.

_What should I do_ wondered the man to himself. _Those lips seem so tempting…her eyes are pleading…she doesn't even know what she's getting herself into…I've always wondered what a virgin's lips tasted like…What should I do?_

He gave way to his feelings, now suddenly clear and their lips eventually met.

"What are you doing…it feels so nice…" said she after a mouthful.

"I'm kissing you." _No one's watching_

Their lips greeted each other again, but didn't escape its hold for what seemed like hours.

"Am I…pregnant?" asked she after the elongated kiss.

"Hardly."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Well, I tried desperately not to make any one OOC and then it happens. heavy sigh Oh well. I'll see what I can do with the next chapter.


	10. He Must Be So Worried

Part 1

**Chapter 10 **_He Must Be So Worried_

The skies began to brighten as the night faded. To them both, the night seemed prolonged…almost magical, though nothing past kissing had taken place. There had been a moment of complete silence as they simply stared at each other. KOS-MOS had been the first to look away and then Ziggurat followed suit.

Once again the duo had no idea what should be done at this point. The man was already having doubts about ever escaping this prison. The two simply decided to walk the entire area they were in. No clues would present themselves to them by simply staying in one spot. Ziggurat wondered if there was a supply of freshwater on this island seeing as they were now human. Many things that had not been needed before was vital to their survival. Ziggurat explained as best he could to KOS-MOS these things, but she scarcely believed him. What of this food he spoke of? Why was it that humans needed it? What of washing yourself in the morning?

Ziggurat noted other things such as KOS-MOS's personality. It had taken a profound change from her rude, thoughtless attitude. She had been detached and foreign to him when they had first met. Something in her allowed no emotion, but then slowly this began to change just as he had experienced. A humane feeling had come over them rendering them able to communicate. At first their conversations had been strictly to-the-point and there was always a purpose to it, but since yesterday, there was hardly any point at all. As goes with the human spirit, curiosity manifested and so did the need to know one another more closely; companionship. KOS-MOS wasn't fully aware of this change, but Ziggurat who had already been human before, saw this instantly.

On they walked until Ziggurat heard a faint trickle of water. He motioned for her to follow which she did without question. She had grown to trust him completely. They soon arrived at a wide and winding river with clear blue water. KOS-MOS looked at this with amazement, never had she seen such fresh water. She went over to it instantly, filled with curiosity.

"Wait, KOS-MOS--"

His warning was ill received as her soft hand touched the cool water.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Ziggurat," said she as he bent down beside her.

"Luckily, but if there was, you'd be the first to be harmed…or killed."

"Why are _you_ so worried all of sudden?"

"Ah, KOS-MOS, we still don't know anything about this place. Though nothing has happened so far, there's still a chance that--"

"Don't tell me it's back to be on your guard at all times"

"You're going to thank me in the end," said he encouragingly.

The river was constantly going downstream being purified by the groundwater continuously.

"So, Ziggurat, what did you mean about washing yourself?"

"Well, it isn't as if we have a soap and rag with which to wash. You'll simply have to step in and let the clean water wash over you."

"Won't my clothes get wet?"

"Not if you take it off before you step in."

Ziggurat looked around and saw nothing to hide behind. He sighed and realized what he had to do.

"KOS-MOS, tell me when you're finished."

The woman looked at him confused, "Aren't you coming with me?"

She received an are-you-crazy look from him. _So innocent_ thought the man.

"KOS-MOS, it is considered perverted to watch a woman strip down and clean herself," said he as if she was already supposed to know this.

KOS-MOS nodded holding back her why? questions. Ziggurat sat on the ground with his back to the riverbed. The only challenge that lay plainly before him was the temptation. He forcedly took his mind off present matters and thought about the future. How were they to escape? What dangers were awaiting them and where? It wasn't as if he was asking for trouble, but it was all together too peaceful. What secrets was the Zohar hiding? Ziggurat didn't exactly want to run into unforeseen dangers seeing that now he was less capable to fend anything off. It was true that he knew some fighting tactics, but it was hardly enough to defeat a formidable character like Voyager. Just saying the name set his mind into anger and turmoil. He knew it was a subject that he knew he was not yet ready to face. Not yet…

In that instant a finger tapped his shoulder, Ziggurat nearly jumped out of his skin while KOS-MOS finding this amusing laughed helplessly. It was something she hadn't expected; she thought him to be brave and scared of nothing.

"That wasn't funny," said he embarrassed.

_He was thinking again. What was it that it could set his nerves on end?_

"I'm finished," said she after a fit of laughter.

She in turn sat down with her back to the riverbank.

"You know," said the man thoughtfully, "a woman wouldn't be punished as harsh as a man for spying on someone bathing."

KOS-MOS grinned though Ziggurat wasn't able to see this.

He quickly took off his clothes and slipped into the cool water. The water felt pleasing to his uncleansed skin. He soon became completely submerged into the soothing water as it gushed by. After a long moment he decided to resurface. He found himself face to face with KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS! What are you doing here?"

She wasn't smiling in the least . Ziggurat knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Look above you, there's a bird…a very large one."

"Gudaw! Gudaw!" cried the bird from afar.

"Don't just stand there KOS-MOS. Give me my clothes!"

"That's the problem…the bird has it."

A look of distress crossed his face.

"I won't laugh," pronounced KOS-MOS.

"Laugh at what? As if I'm coming out of this river."

"But what am I going to do with you here?"

"Run. KOS-MOS, that bird is still circling, this is the perfect time."

"I can't leave you--"

"Don't worry, I'll just swim downstream with you."

"What about your clothes?"

"Listen, KOS-MOS, that creature has obviously been following me ever since I escaped into the forest. Somehow it recovered its wounds within the span of merely three days. I'm betting that it will continue to follow and soon it will come in for a landing to attack…with my clothes in tow."

KOS-MOS nodded and was already running downstream. Just as Ziggurat had predicted the bird followed them with its great wings cutting through the air. The bird slowly began to drop altitude coming in for an attack. The man has his own plans as it glided close to the ground towards them, but before he could voice them, the woman stepped in front of the man who was still in the water.

"Ziggurat, trust me, I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Sorry, there's no time to explain!"

"KOS-MOS, wait!"

She ran directly in front of the bird; her eyes showed only determination. She spoke a small prayer and waited for the bird to reach jumping distance. This moment came in a blink of an eye, but KOS-MOS was prepared and leaped nimbly on top of one of the bird's outstretched wings. Her finger gripped the feathers deathly hard. She felt her body lift into the air. Wind crashed into her face as it slid off the rest of her slim body as she lie flat, vertically on the wing. Her eyes seek out Ziggurat's clothes which sat comfortably between the bird's beak. KOS-MOS realized that the bird was circling again. One side of the bird was tilted in order to do this, KOS-MOS was on the tilted side. She began to climb towards it's head but suddenly her position changed as the bird began to flap wildly, trying to ruin her grip. The woman gritted her teeth. _I'm going to fall if this keeps up! I'm too far in the air for that to happen._ Then she noticed a great puncture wound on the wing. The wound seemed only beginning to heal itself. _I have a plan…_ She crawled back down the wing to the wound. It was nasty business reopening the wound, but it was all she had left to do. Just as she tore off the scar tissue (scab), greenish yellow blood erupted in her face. A loud, piercing cry rose from the great bird and the clothes simply slipped away from its grasp. KOS-MOS was relieved, but then realized something; how was she to get down? _Ziggurat. He must be so worried._

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666AN: And finally she adds suspense. Oh and since this _is_ teen rated, I didn't want to get _too _perverted lol.


	11. Do Not Resist

Part 1

**Chapter 11 **_Do Not Resist_

_KOS-MOS . How could she be so stupid? How the hell is she going to get back down?_

His thoughts was frustrated and jumbled, his mind could not think clearly what with all his worrying. Ziggurat noticed then something falling from the sky, his first thought was that it was KOS-MOS, but it was falling too slowly. He realized then that it was his clothes. Checking around himself thoroughly, he climbed out the river when it finally reached the ground. Quickly, he put these on silently, his mind still set in turmoil. He looked around frantically for the sinister bird, but saw only clear blue. _Damn! What am I going to do?! Is she…will I ever see her again?_

A hand rose to his forehead in his stress. He didn't quite understand his reaction. Why did he feel so strongly for a woman he barely knew? He had lost many things before and so thought himself immune to grief for loss of another, but he had managed to get attached. _Maybe it was the kiss…it was as if I had poured all my feelings onto her. She was meant to love…_

Aimlessly, he began to walk, his mind completely blank. There was nothing left. _Just like before._

Ziggurat turned around immediately. Something had intruded his mind. His thoughts were no longer his own. There was no one there, however, only complete silence if not for the trickle of water. _Just like before, Ziggurat. Just like before. Don't you remember? Show me your memories Ziggurat. Show them to me…you cannot resist. _He felt his mind being scrutinized, violated.

"Stop!" cried he helpless to whatever was being done.

His mind had not been sound when the attack began, virtually defenseless to what the Zohar had in store. He could not fend off the strange presence. Red fluid began to drip from his nose; blood. He felt his strength weakening through all his yelling and struggle to break free of the sudden hold.

_You will die if you continue this resistance…you want to see her again, don't you? The blue-haired android, the brunette human. Your love is not so easy to conceal._

"You have no business here! Whoever you may be!"

_Yes, there is a leak. Your waning strength cannot withhold these things. They are always on your mind. Hesitation will prove fatal, Ziggurat. Do not resist_

"Uh…uh…"

His mind was finally breached; his eyes were lifeless and unintelligent as the Zohar picked over his mind.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The bird's wing weakened and was now descending rapidly. Her desperate screams echoed through the sky until the creature crashed to the ground. The woman flew off and landed hard onto the ground. So severely she had landed that she was rendered unconscious. For the rest of the day did she stay sprawled on the ground, but finally she woke up.

She groaned when she felt the first bouts of pain and then she realized that her right arm was broken. Gently she held her right arm to her chest wanting it all to go away. A small tear ran down her cheek. There was no one to comfort her, no one she could ask a question freely. She looked up at the lifeless creature. The stench of its rotten scent clogged her nostrils and the blood itself covered her face and had slowly ran down the length of her body.

All this she took in, but stood up defiantly. _I remember what you said, Ziggurat, and you were right…all of it._ Her mind was set solely on finding her friend once again, wherever he might be.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: So what do you think? Two people who have no idea (or don't want to admit) that they love one another. See you soon. On to the next chapter


	12. A Man Without A Soul

Part 1

Chapter 12 _A Man Without A Soul_

_I should just follow the river_

KOS-MOS, befouled as she was, managed not to vomit as she walked purposely by the river. Her broken limb she still held gingerly finally tolerating the pain. It seemed like miles when she at least saw a form in the horizon. Her spirit began to lighten the closer she got until she was sure of what it was; Ziggurat. She expected a warm welcome, relieved comment, or even a reprimand, but she received none of this. She looked at him for some explanation, but nothing could be found there. His eyes seemed so dead as if he was a man without a soul.

"Ziggurat, it's me, KOS-MOS. Aren't you glad that I'm safe? Weren't you worried?"

There was no response, but his dead eyes made their way to KOS-MOS's.

_You want to say something, don't you, Ziggurat, but you can't until I let you. Remember that._

_"_Ziggurat, you're bleeding! Come, let me see it."

Like a statue he sat, but he still looked at her. KOS-MOS knew something was wrong. Forgetting her own problems, she sat next to him and slowly wrapped her good arm around him and pressed the other one on his chest. Her head lay on his shoulders.

"Oh, Ziggurat, what has happened to you while I wasn't there to look after you? Why can't you speak? Why are your eyes so lifeless?"

"KOS-MOS…I'm…sorry."

The woman looked up quickly , but hardly nothing had changed. She knew he had said something, however. _Something's controlling him!_ realized the woman.

His hands rose to his temples signifying that he was in some kind of pain, his teeth were gritted, his brow creased, but strangely no sound passed his lips.

"Ziggurat, tell me, what's wrong?"

He seemed so much in pain that she wondered what she should do. _What makes him smile?_ thought she. Then suddenly an idea came to mind. Gently she moved herself even closer to him and placed a small kiss upon his lips. He didn't respond quickly and so KOS-MOS was caught off guard when he did, there was something strange and foreign about his kiss, there was no warmth. So hard did he do this that KOS-MOS could barely breathe and she couldn't break free of his cold love. His hands began to grope for her shirt and began to forcefully take it off.

"Ziggurat! What are you…I thought you said…"

She couldn't finish her statement nor question and in her confusion, she ripped away from his grasp and slapped him violently in the face. She stood a distance from him and watched as he simply gazed at the ground.

_I have gained much knowledge from you, Ziggurat. Farewell, you shall see me again_ spoke the strange entity in his haunted mind.

And so it left him, mentally and physically fatigued. KOS-MOS recognized an apparent change in his eyes; a window into his troubled heart.

"KOS-MOS, you're hurt."

He uttered these words just as his strength was depleted and then he could say no more.

"I know, but nothing compared to you," said she quietly as he slept.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666An: So...I wonder what the Zohar's true intent is?


	13. Haunted Dreams and Moodiness

AN: It's been a while...

Part 1

**Chapter 13 **_Haunted Dreams and Moodiness_

4 _Ziggurat's Dream _4

"So we finally meet, Ziggurat," said an enticingly calm voice.

A man stood a distance away from him, the only thing that Ziggurat would remember about the man was his strikingly white hair and his demonic crimson eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Come, Ziggurat, what do you take me for? Hardly anyone who would offer their identity."

"Then why are you here?"

"That is the question you should be asking. These are the after-effects of mind intrusion. The Zohar willed it so. And the Zohar has confirmed it, you have the mark. That is why you are here."

"What are you talking about? This 'mark' you speak of…what does it mean?"

"Don't act so ignorant. What is it that sets you apart from others?"

_I don't know…I never thought myself…different._

These thoughts suddenly echoed through the entire vicinity they occupied.

The strange man smiled, "Don't you see that we are in your mind, void as it may be. There is only darkness for miles and miles. Ziggurat, you are one of few and yet I see a pattern; they always hide."

"Strange man, whoever you are, you have your confirmation, since that is all you need, why do you continue to badger me.?"

"Confirmation is a mere step, Ziggurat. One of many though they may not be fulfilled so soon, but over the course of decades that you shall live. You will see me again…and you will recognize that it is me, if not anything else. For now, however, just remember my name; Wilhelm."

A shock of bright light erupted where Wilhelm stood and he disappeared from Ziggurat's sight. Darkness consumed his sight and a dreamless sleep took over his mind.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

He had ceased grimacing. The woman gave a relieved sigh; it pained her to see him being attacked from some invisible enemy. Desperately, she hoped that he would confide in her to ease his troubles.

A few minutes ago she had washed herself of the filth that covered her and now sat cross-legged on the ground and the man lay across her lap. She was not used to having a man around- or anybody in that case- so she knew not how to comfort him; all she did was gaze at him. She sat there for many hours until finally the man broke free from the strong hands of slumber.

"KOS-MOS, I am glad that you are well," said he quietly.

He lifted himself from his current position.

"Don't worry yourself about me, Ziggurat."

"Why do you hold your arm like that?"

"It's broken."

"Hopefully you haven't been moving your arm too much."

"I haven't. Now, Ziggurat, this is only a physical injury, it'll mend, but what of you?"

"What of me?"

"Oh, Ziggurat…"

"It is hard for me to think, so severely have I been…disturbed."

"Tell me, Ziggurat. Hopefully this doesn't require much thought."

Ziggurat never thought to say 'no' or that he would be freely giving out personal business, he simply complied.

He sighed before he began, "As soon as you disappeared on that creature, the Zohar felt a need to learn about me. So it…intruded my mind. You can be sure that I tried to resist, but to no avail…there was no stopping its will, we are already on its turf."

Ziggurat paused for a little with KOS-MOS waiting impatiently.

"So when you came, that was what was happening. Maybe you said something to me, I'm not sure if I responded. I only remember you standing there covered in filth; horrified. Did I do something?"

"No…no you didn't do anything past staring at the ground."

"Really? Perhaps I didn't remember correctly."

"Perhaps."

Ziggurat looked at her closely and suspected that she was lying . He decided not to pursue this, believing that she had a reason to keep it from him. _What did I do. I'm afraid…to find out._

"Resisting did more harm than good, the Zohar had to force its will upon me. It was like having the sharp part of a knife wrenched from your hand with the handle."

KOS-MOS didn't seem to understand, she hardly knew what a knife was. Ziggurat realized this, so he began again.

"It was like…having your leg twisted out of its socket."

This, KOS-MOS, could relate to.

"I was no longer in control…and before I knew it, this man was just standing there in front of me. I forget what he said to me…"

"What did he look like?" asked she thinking that it was Voyager.

"He had white hair and these red eyes…like yours used to be except they were more…demonic."

"He's no one I've ever seen…"

"I wouldn't think so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can count on your fingers how many people _you've_ met."

"Who knows? Perhaps I know more than you think."

"Stop teasing, KOS-MOS, you've only met maybe…two people."

The woman shrugged inwardly annoyed by Ziggurat pointing out the obvious.

The man laid back on the soft, green grass and sighed.

"We're not going anywhere?" asked the woman.

"Not with your arm still broken. Besides, I hardly feel like walking."

_He's still must be weak…_

"I'm curious, how did you manage to get off that…creature?"

KOS-MOS smiled, "It went all according to plan."

"_Really_? I thought you had rashly came up with a plan that you clearly had not thought all the way through."

"What do you take me for?" An idiot? Of course I thought it through. I would never put my life in danger just for you."

"I see, but, KOS-MOS, I wouldn't hesitate to save you…even at the cost of my life."

This time, Ziggurat was sure that KOS-MOS was blushing. The man smiled to himself.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"Because…you're worth that much to me."

"Ziggurat, why are you saying all these things to me--"

"Don't try to play dumb, KOS-MOS."

_He…he loves me. This feeling…this elated feeling that I'm experiencing…could it be that I…_

KOS-MOS simply looked at the ground as if it could somehow solve all her problems. She could feel Ziggurat's eyes on her. Soon he looked away when she wouldn't respond.

"KOS-MOS, what have I to look forward to? Only my former life as a cyborg; a sad existence of living. I never used to care about this fact or even that maybe I deserved more, but lately I've been thinking…the best way to end it all is to just…die. I tried it before you see and nothing good came of it, but now there is yet another chance to erase my existence from the world. Perhaps the Zohar will allow me--"

"Ziggurat, stop this. Must you subject me to your self-pity? It hurts me to hear you say these things. Where is your backbone? Where is that resistance? Did it all disappear along with your dignity."

"I'm sorry, if I've disappointed you."

KOS-MOS held her broken limb a little tighter. "No, it's okay. I want to help."

"And how would you do that? What could--"

KOS-MOS practically devoured his lips when she kissed him. It could have gone much further than merely kissing with all the energy she expressed and the love that he already had, but alas Ziggurat hadn't the strength and surely her arm would have been left in an even worse condition. Ziggurat had to practically push her off.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?!"

"I was only trying to help."

"Is that what you call help? Trying to suck the life out me!?"

"Oh, shut-up, Ziggurat! As if you didn't like what I was doing!"

_Guess, she's not as innocent as I thought…_

"Whatever," said the man as an afterthought.

KOS-MOS returned to her cross-legged position. Her eyes turned to the silent blue sky. The sun still shined brilliantly.

She wished that she could read Ziggurat's mind. Did he really care about her or was it only because he wasn't thinking clearly right now? At first he was all I want to confess my love then swiftly he became light spirited, and all of a sudden…suicidal. It was hard to tell how he felt with his mind always wandering. He could be content at one moment and then suddenly angry at the world. KOS-MOS sighed. Surely all men weren't so moody.

"Hey--" began KOS-MOS, but realized that he was asleep again.

_What are you thinking right now, Ziggurat? Do you love me?_

AN:

Random thoughts

I'm not sure if anyone knew this, but Wilhelm is named after the highest mountain in Papua New Guinea. Ziggurat is (i'm sure someone knows this already) named after an ancient Mesopotamian pyramid-shaped tower with a square base, rising in stories of ever-decreasing size, with a terrace at each story and a temple at the very top. They both seem to be named after things that rise to the heavens whether created or naturally. If you think about it, a ziggurat was man-made and a mountain is more naturally made. Perhaps these things relate to the characters...who knows


	14. Mortality

Part 1

**Chapter 14 **_Mortality_

His eyes opened to the dark blue sky. Stars littered the midnight carpet. He looked to the side of himself and saw only the silent trimmed green grass that stretched for miles beside a translucent stream of water. _Where was KOS-MOS?_ He lifted himself from his relaxed position and looked behind himself, there was nothing.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," said a familiar menacing voice.

Just as Ziggurat turned back around to the voice, complete shock overtook him.

"Voyager!" cried Ziggurat with all the contempt in the world in his voice.

"Such a warm welcome, Sauer."

Ziggurat stood up quickly, awaiting a strike from the Testament.

"I did not come for a fight. You are a weak man and nothing worth destroying at the moment, human."

"I don't care what you came for, you bastard!" raged Ziggurat.

"Aw now, you wouldn't be thinking of attacking me, would you? Stupid man, your fate is sealed. It would do you no good to lose your head now."

Ziggurat simply glared at the man. It was the same as before, he was utterly helpless. Suicide crossed his mind once, but it was spurned. Besides the fact that he had no weapon to kill himself with, who would take care of KOS-MOS?

"See, now you're thinking."

"If you didn't come to kill me--"

Ziggurat's statement was cut off when Voyager struck him hard in the stomach. Ziggurat fell ungracefully to the ground gasping for breath as he felt hot red fluid seep from his mouth.

"How does it feel? The pain, does it scare you?"

Just before Ziggurat could respond Voyager kicked him on the side of his face and sent him flying. When Ziggurat hit the ground he felt the bone in his nose crack from impact. Ziggurat was in a daze when he managed to get up. Again Voyager stood in front of him

"Mortal, why do you think you are here?"

Ziggurat did not answer deciding not to even try to answer.

"If you wish to live, you WILL answer my questions."

"You bastard," said the irate man again, "to think that I would answer _any_ of your questions."

"You must have a death wish." Voyager grinned evilly, "I can kill you…yet you stand there as if nothing could happen to you."

Ziggurat knew he didn't stand a chance against Voyager; not before and definitely not now. He was human now, a weak man just as Voyager had said.

"I don't know," said Ziggurat deliberately slow.

"You know why."

Voyager came up closer to Ziggurat. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed the man's neck. He lifted the man inches from the ground.

"Don't you lie to me, mortal."

Ziggurat was choking from his grasp. His hands tried in a futile attempt to loosen the grip.

"I'm not…I'm…not lying!" cried the man.

Voyager grinned at Ziggurat's helplessness.

"It figures. You're not one for thinking outside the box."

"…huh…"

Voyager's grip tightened, "Although the answer is not much of a stretch. Not for me anyway."

"Whatever you have…to say to me…Say it already!"

"Impatient, are we? Isn't it maddening that your logic cannot help you? If it weren't for Wilhelm, you wouldn't be alive, but _he_ has interest in you. Though what it is, I don't know for you deserve no less than death.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't understand. All you know is…revenge and-"

He began choking and gasping for breath as the grip tightened even more.

"You think…you…know…so much…but you are nothing more…than a tool…as…am…I."

"Damn you, Sauer! Damn you! I am no tool! I am on a higher level than you, beyond the existence of mere humans. You are blind sighted so you can never _see_ the errors nor the truth."

Then suddenly he felt the grip loosen around his neck. He fell helplessly to the ground unable to get up. Ziggurat looked up expecting to see Voyager, but there was no one. His hand crept up to his misshapen nose. He knew what he had to do. Placing his hand on his nose he cracked it back into place. Tears came to his eyes and he hollered out in pain. _Dammit where are you KOS-MOS…you said that you wanted to help me…but how can you?_


	15. You Are Mine

Part 1

**Chapter 15 **_You Are Mine_

"Ziggurat, what happened for you!?"

"I would ask the same to you."

There was blood flowing from his nose and mouth and his hands had become reddened from wiping it away. It had been a long time since he tasted his own blood and he was utterly amazed by it. KOS-MOS had seemed to appear out of nowhere after Voyager had left.

"I don't know," said KOS-MOS truthfully, "I had gotten bored and walked over to the stream and then I find myself facing the Zohar."

"The Zohar?" asked Ziggurat when she didn't continue.

"Yes," said she quietly. "At least that's what I thought it was. It asked me questions..."

"Did it ask why you were here? Your purpose?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"How did you answer it?" asked Ziggurat ignoring her question.

KOS-MOS frowned, "I said my purpose was…to love. What did you say?"

KOS-MOS assumed that he had been in the same place.

"It seems that our paths are different," said he strangely.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's just that…you never seem to be around when things happen. We always manage to get separated."

"Hm. That _is_ true."

KOS-MOS watched as he wiped his hands on the ground. He held his nose gingerly as the blood flowed.

"Damn that Voyager! I've always been too weak…"

"Voyager was here?! Did he do this to you?"

"Who else?" said he with sarcasm as if she already knew of their history.

KOS-MOS turned away. She wasn't going to ask if he wasn't going to freely tell.

"I know you have questions, KOS-MOS," said he thoughtfully.

She glanced at him and her eyes softened, "No, not really."

Ziggurat looked at her suspiciously, "Really, now."

She grinned at him and shrugged, "I know you'll tell me when you feel it is time."

She sat down next to him. He seemed always in pain whether it be internal or external.

"Are you okay," asked she.

"I'm fine, really."

His nose had stopped bleeding by now. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to lie, you know you can trust me."

"Who said I was lying?" said he solemnly.

"I can see it in your eyes…I want to ease your pain…"

She kissed him on the cheek, but he kissed her on the lips. She was startled by this reaction, but she no longer felt so shy around him. It was nighttime and the darkness masked his face as his lips touched her neck, her chest…then he eased her shirt up tenderly with his hands, she began to do the same to him.

"You are mine," whispered Ziggurat in her ear.

So did the night proceed with KOS-MOS a virgin no longer…

AN: Yeah, trying to keep it PG-13lol. Oh and blame school for the long wait.


	16. Prove Your Worth

Part 1

**Chapter 16 **_Prove Your Worth_

Ziggurat had just finished washing himself and now he pulled his clothes back on quickly. KOS-MOS had already cleansed herself in the moving stream.

They were oddly silent that morning. Not a word passed between them and KOS-MOS's eyes would never meet Ziggurat's.

By this time, KOS-MOS's arm was well enough for travel which they did. They ambled for hours in their odd silence until KOS-MOS broke the ice.

"Ziggurat?"

"Hm?"

"What happened…last night?"

"Remember you told me that you wanted to see a baby?"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps," began Ziggurat quietly, "You will."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"I…understand."

KOS-MOS looked upon his face, but she could read nothing there.

"I'm pregnant," said KOS-MOS finally.

But there was no response from the man. If anything, he seemed saddened. _What is it now_ thought KOS-MOS bitterly.

Ziggurat glanced at her feeling guilty. _What have I done. This was a mistake…last night was a mistake. Wait a minute...maybe she's not..._

KOS-MOS crossed her arms as if she had read his thoughts and slowed to a stop. She grabbed his hand to catch his attention.

"Look, I'll not have all this secrecy, Ziggurat. Whatever you have to say, don't you dare keep it from me."

Ziggurat was startled at her determination, "There's no _secrecy_, KOS-MOS."

"Yes there is! I know you're hiding _something_."

He shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Yeah, right."

His mouth was firmly closed and she knew that she would be getting no more from him.

"Fine, whatever. Just keep it to yourself like you usually do. See if I care," said she rather childishly

Ziggurat grinned at this and shook his head.

"There is nothing that I am hiding. Forgive me if I don't seem in a good mood."

"You're _not_ in a good mood."

"But…I am. I have never, in my entire life, gotten another woman…pregnant."

No sooner had he said this, a shuriken sliced through the air. Ziggurat, who's senses were ever alert, pushed KOS-MOS out the way. By some stroke of luck, the blade missed him too. He spun around quickly to look upon his assailant, but the person was no one familiar.

"Wilhelm has many servants, human, and I have been sent for one thing…"

"KOS-MOS, stand back," said Ziggurat in a surprisingly commanding tone.

Instead of asking questions, she stood back instinctively.

_What is he going to do?_

Ziggurat dashed at the attacker at an almost inhuman speed without further ado. He hoped to catch his opponent off guard which he did; more or less. His fist was not as solid as before being replaced with human bone and flesh, but it served its purpose. The incoming missile crashed into the opponent's face with astonishing strength and knocked the other momentarily unconscious. Shrewdly, Ziggurat took this moment to confiscate at least ten shurikens that the other man had on him. Despite this, the man was not utterly defenseless for he swiftly took out a dagger hidden in the folds of his clothes.

"You must prove yourself, human. What is your worth?"

Ziggurat was by no means familiar in the use of a shuriken, but he had noted a split second after his opponent had used it on him and his mind had quickly remembered it for it had been part of his rather rash plan. His opponent charged at him as Ziggurat mimicked what he had seen. Soon three shurikens sliced through the air; two missed their target, but the third proved miraculously fatal as it sank into the opponent's neck. The man simply stood there gawking at Ziggurat and then fell to his knees as blood began to pour. His shaky hands moved to snatch it out, but he did not succeed as he finally died. His hands still twitched.

Ziggurat's tense muscles finally relaxed after a while. The scene before him was nothing horrifying…to him at least, who had grown tolerant to gore and death. KOS-MOS however was a different story. She had never seen death; she was completely shocked.

"He's not moving!" cried KOS-MOS.

"Of course he's not, he's dead."

She looked up to Ziggurat questioningly, "dead?"

Ziggurat sighed, "Just as there is a beginning, there is an end for all things. No earthly thing is ever…eternal."

"Even…me? Even you?"

"Yes, KOS-MOS, even us."

KOS-MOS became quiet after his none-too-exciting statement and as she looked at Ziggurat, she saw that he wasn't bothered by this conclusion.

A soft breeze began to blow and they watched as the corpse evaporated into a fine mist of dust.

"Figures," thought Ziggurat aloud, "an artificial place like this would never allow a cadaver to rot…it would be too real."

AN: Another chapter simultaneously. Now that I have some time that is…


	17. Bittersweet

Part 1

**Chapter 17 **_Bittersweet_

KOS-MOS's stomach was beginning to bulge much to Ziggurat's amazement. KOS-MOS was simply delighted of what this meant, but Ziggurat would brood over this fact, pointing out all that could go wrong.

So far, oddly, neither of them had gotten hungry nor thirsty. Of course, they still needed to clean themselves each day. Ziggurat was the one who constantly worried over the fact that there was no need for food. Normally, when a woman became pregnant her appetite would increase significantly, but for now, it wasn't true for KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS, however, did show the regular signs of a pregnant woman with her morning sickness which would leave her in a bad mood for over half the day.

At this point, it was Ziggurat who wanted to be able to read the other's mind. She would constantly have mood swings and they would end up getting into arguments that were virtually about nothing. Ziggurat noticed that her patience had grown thin. Whenever she wanted something, she would want it at _that _moment as if she had telekinesis. Ziggurat was sorry he had even gotten the woman pregnant as nine months drew closer. Her stomach protruded greatly by this time and she hardly felt like standing, but Ziggurat had advised her that exercise would promote a smoother conception. It didn't have to be something too extreme, just walking would be enough. KOS-MOS had glared at him wondering if he had been joking, but to her dismay, he was completely serious. He held his hands out to her encouragingly.

"My, God, Ziggurat. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Now, KOS-MOS, you know me well enough to know that I would never harm you. This is all for your own good," said he smiling.

"Uh-huh, yeah," responded she as she placed her hand in his.

He pulled her up easily even with the extra pounds she had gained. KOS-MOS leaned onto him for moment in her newly found habit. She smiled up to him,

_Seems like she's in a good mood, but then, again you never know._

They walked slowly, but neither of them was bothered.

"So, how do you feel," asked the man.

"Terrible. Near unbearable."

"I wish I could ease your pain," said he thoughtfully.

She shook her head.

"There's no need for that. It's what I asked for I suppose."

She almost laughed as a sudden ironic thought came to mind. It had always been her helping him, but now the roles had switched. It was he who wanted desperately to console the other instead of the other way around.

He held her even closer to him so attached had he became to her. In reality, her mood swings hadn't irritated him in the least for just her mere presence would influence him so much that an instant air of contentment would arise. He wasn't sure if KOS-MOS loved him as much as he did her, but he realized a few days ago that he would do anything for her. There was no one else in his life or his former life as a cyborg that deserved his devotion. He doubt if he had ever met the likes of such a woman, not even Sharon…

"Such a beautiful day you know," said KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS, the weather never changes."

"I _know_ that, but don't you think today is even better?"

"What's so different about today?"

"Well, we haven't started arguing yet. I hate when we argue especially when you frown. I like seeing you in a good mood."

"It is the same for me, but I know that your anger is only for the moment. None of what you say once you get into one of your 'moods' is taken to heart."

"I'm sorry that I called you a 'pigheaded fool'."

"That's nothing compared to what I said…though I wouldn't wish to restate it…."

She grinned at him. _He really can say the ugliest things in his anger…which is why he tries so hard not to be…_

"But all that now doesn't matter," said Ziggurat.

"I suppose not," responded KOS-MOS.

"Suppose?"

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No," said he gruffly.

"Yes you are. Or else you wouldn't have asked."

"I can't ask questions?"

"Stop twisting my words."

"No, you're twisting yourself."

They found themselves glaring at each other again right before they realized they were arguing…again.

KOS-MOS sighed and averted her angry eyes. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Maybe…you can stop jumping to conclusions."

Ziggurat was expecting an angry reply, but she surprised him with patience that he had once thought was lost forever.

"You're probably right, you know. As usual." Then she looked at him critically, "And maybe you can stop thinking that you're always right."

Ziggurat had never noticed that about himself and how could he, being a cyborg for so long, logic had long taken the place of thought along with other things such as self-esteem, self-righteousness, pride, and especially personality. But free from the shackles of before, all these things had slowly reappeared and KOS-MOS had simply highlighted one of his faults.

"Perhaps you are right."

Again there was silence, but it was not a cold one as one may have thought. Instead it was a comfortable one, each one understanding the other. She remained in close vicinity to him completely content in his warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is almost too good to be true...KOS-MOS...pregnant _and_ ready to have a child...besides that, with Ziggurat? Find out in the next chapter. (Man, I've been so busy...it's hard to get a chance to write two chapters at once!)


	18. False Happiness

Part 1

**Chapter 18 **_False Happiness_

But it was not to be. Such a precious thing as giving birth to a child had not been in KOS-MOS's destiny. Having a true son to carry on his name, Ziggurat was never to be granted. On the twilight of that day the babe was to be conceived a great foreboding feeling came over Ziggurat. He supposed, at that point, that it was in his nature to worry himself to death especially since something good was inevitably going to happen. But this feeling was not born from him. Instead, it seemed to have been placed there as if to warn him of the coming troubles. Ziggurat, no longer introverted around KOS-MOS, told her of this troublesome feeling and she had shaken her head. She knew him to be one of overcautious tendencies. With this, he tried to relinquish it, but there it remained.

Constantly, during that day, he would ask how she was faring and then KOS-MOS would smile knowing what he really meant. She too anticipated what would happen that day if not more than Ziggurat.

"Now, Ziggurat, you know I'll tell you if I feel anything happening. You can stop asking," said she light-heartedly.

"Am I being irritating?"

"Not at all," said she smiling.

"Then I have a question."

KOS-MOS looked at him expectantly.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, Ziggurat!"

She wished that she had something to throw at the insistent man, but suddenly her thoughts were cut short as she caught sight of someone.

"Hey, hey, Ziggurat, do you see something in the horizon?"

Ziggurat looked towards where KOS-MOS pointed and shook his head, but was stopped when a silhouette of a human came into view. Ziggurat was instantly on the guard, he still had a few shurikens left from the last attack, though he was a rather poor thrower.

The person had an unsure walk, but when the person became close enough, his facial expression seemed determined. His hair, like Wilhelm, was white, but his skin was a tan brown. His body was slender and he wore clothes that were so feminine-like that Ziggurat had trouble deciding what sex the person was until of course, he heard his voice.

"I have come to save you, Sauer," said the stranger calmly.

"What…?"

"It is as I said or do you wish to stay here forever?"

"Maybe if you had come sooner I would have agreed readily, but now…" at this point Ziggurat glanced at KOS-MOS, "I could stay here for eternity. I could never live in a world without the grace of this woman."

KOS-MOS found herself blushing despite the fact that she was used to his flattery.

"Oh, Sauer, I am sorry to hear this. Your life is already too full of heartbreak and now Wilhelm has you right where he wants you…"

Ziggurat began to catch on to what he was saying and he did not like where this was going.

"Wilhelm and his compass of order will be the ruin of the world and here he starts with you, the chosen one…" then the stranger turned to KOS-MOS, "And you, Maria. Both you and I know that you were never meant to bare a child; it is not in your destiny. Especially not with this man. Already has Wilhelm succeeded in the ruin of your purity; your virginity. Already have you become attached to this man, but it is never to be. Never were you two to meet under such circumstances nor to know each other so deeply."

It seemed as if the devil had himself spoken to them for he had so calmly stated how false their happiness was. KOS-MOS struggled to her feet without the help of Ziggurat. Her face was set in a stubborn attitude.

"How dare you stand there so calmly?! How dare you speak this blasphemy!" She spoke for both of them.

"Has he taken your memory?" asked the stranger solemnly, "Do you not know who I am?"

He walked up to her and held her hands in his, but she angrily snatched it away.

"You bastard! Don't you touch me!"

"Direct your words to me, stranger," said Ziggurat authoritatively. Surprisingly, the stranger complied.

"My name is Yeshua," said he to Ziggurat, "and here you must part with this woman."

"Why do you persist, Yeshua, we could care less about destiny."

"Perhaps then, Ziggurat, you may want to know this small piece of information."

"Which is?"

"Maria, she is my wife."

It didn't quite sink in the first time so Ziggurat responded:

"Her name isn't Maria, it is KOS-MOS."

"Let us not shield ourselves with false names. Instead, let us address each other in our christened ones. This woman is Maria and she alone is my wife."

Again Yeshua had referred to KOS-MOS as his wife and finally it sank in

"Truly?" asked Ziggurat slowly.

He turned to KOS-MOS who indicated that she knew not what Yeshua spoke of. Then he looked back at the man. "I would think a man in your shoes to show more animosity."

"I am not that kind of person. I know that your actions were not to spite me. You were ignorant of the truth."

"So I have been told before," said Ziggurat thoughtfully.

KOS-MOS walked over to Ziggurat.

"I don't know this man, Ziggurat. There is no one that I love more than you."

"I'll tell you," said he in a hurried passionate whisper, "what real love is. It is blind devotion, unquestioning self-humiliation, utter submission, trust and belief against yourself and against the whole world, giving up your whole heart and soul to the smiter - as I did."

Yeshua looked on amusingly. _I never thought it possible…Wilhelm what makes them so compatible. What did you see in them?_

"I am sorry to see that you have fallen for his devastating trap. It has ensnared you. It has blinded you of the light and now I must deliver you back to this light or it will forever dim upon the world."

"What are you going on about?" asked Ziggurat.

"I must separate you two by force or else you will never detach yourself from her."

"Do you ill-wish me, Yeshua? Why do you so much want me to return to my miserable life?"

"Because what you are doing, where you are at is _wrong_."

Yeshua began to make strange signs with his gloved hands and a magical aura seemed to surround it. Then suddenly, he struck Ziggurat unconscious and blood ran down his temple. Ziggurat did not have a chance to defend himself and had fallen suddenly. KOS-MOS screamed hysterically, filled with rage. She tried, with a futile attempt, to attack the wretched man, but she was handled in a similar way except he caught her in his arms.

He did not like what he was doing or what he was going to do next. He laid her on the ground and placed his gloved hands glistening with magic on her protruding stomach. Slowly it reduced in size until the babe was no longer in her. Tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly. _Why do I feel so evil…I never meant for it to come to this. Destiny is such a vile thing…_

End of Part 1

"_I am sorry, Yeshua. I never meant for this to happen."_

"_Do you love him, Maria? Would you bare his children if the chance ever came again?"_

_She looked at him with her scared, sorrowful eyes. "Never. Why do you ask me such questions? You are my husband, I am your wife, and he is naught but a man."_

"_I see it in your eyes that you lie to me. You have lost your purity, my wife."_

"_What should it matter, Yeshua. Love can overcome all."_

"_Love, you say? Love is a selfish beast that cares nothing in the way of morality. It feigns for pleasure…nothing more. Do you have pleasure in his presence? Do you smile in his warmth? Even now do you feign for his touch, his face—"_

"_Stop this, Yeshua. Let us not speak of him anymore. Never do I want to hear of him from your lips. I do not love him. Can you not take my words at face value?"_

"_Only if you tell the truth, my wife. I feel a great distance between you and me. I cannot feel you as I have felt you before. Your mind does not wonder over me as it used to. Our eyes never meet in such bliss as they once have done."_

"_My sweet husband, perhaps I have lost my purity. Perhaps there is something that has been taken away from us that we no longer love each other as fiercely as before…but we have time. Time is our ally and perhaps we might mend ourselves of the evil that has intruded our union. You know me to be strong. Nothing will ever stand in our way despite what it may seem like to you, sweet husband. You are my only one…always and forever."_

"_And you too." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is supposedly going to be a three part story. So stay tuned...


	19. Cold and Fire

Part 2

Chapter 19 _Cold and Fire_

He opened his eyes to a startling white color. Long would it be that he realized that he was looking at the ceiling. The feeling that came back to him first was the coldness that seemed embedded into his hard metal body. He felt so much like a machine as he managed to move one of his mechanical fingers. Then just as suddenly, the most penetrating, heart-wrenching sadness invaded his mood, his demeanor, and through the very soul of his body. Such was the force of this emotion that, if his mechanisms could allow it, he would have cried so long and hard yet he knew not the reason for such emotion. His mind had not grasped the idea of love and because of this, his mind had chosen not to remember. Yet there he lay, in his maintenance bed, as the extreme sorrow took hold of him so tightly that he wished so madly to remember all that had taken place. His mind would allow some mere bits and pieces of it and all of them referred to one woman, Maria. He sighed heavily for that was all he could do to express his pain and he half imagined himself letting free all the emotion that would remain locked within him.

Such was his state of mind when Bosswoman stepped into the room. She had changed little.

"So you finally awakened. I was hoping that you were dead, but the scientists urged me to wait a while longer. Imagine my horror that they had been right," said she terrifyingly gleeful.

She looked over him critically but stopped at his eyes that seemed so incredibly full of expression. There was a menacing sorrow in those eyes and she knew that it came from something other than her uncaring greeting. She became intrigued by any emotion the cyborg would allow for others to see (for she thought he had none).

"You look uncannily sad, Ziggurat 8. May I inquire why?"

The cyborg looked at her then, finally noticing her presence.

"Wouldn't you like to know," replied the cyborg strangely.

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't get smart with me, robot."

"I am not a _robot_, woman. You know what I am; call me by that."

Bosswoman was utterly shocked by his retort. _Was there a sign of annoyance in his tone?_

"You have no rights, you imbecile. I can call you what I want.

Ziggurat sat up then and Bosswman had the wildest idea that he was going to attack her.

"So it seems," said the cyborg thoughtfully.

He soon slipped back into the habit of rotating his mechanical hand at odd moments which he did after his last statement.

"I am not here for your benefit, _cyborg_. You will have no comfort in my presense—"

"Angela, you do not fool me with your prejudicial words. You are not as cold as you make yourself out to be."

The fact that the cyborg had even uttered her name impressed her. She had known the cyborg as the least perceptive individual and had not realized that he would casually listen to and derive her name from the conversations she had with others.

"And you," began she with an air of her usual vehemence, "are not as stupid as I once thought, but your intelligence is still lacking," said she grudgingly.

"I couldn't care less of what your opinion of me is, Angela. Why, I'm sure I'd be the most depressed being upon this earth if I took your words to heart."

Angela almost gasped. There was such an amazed expression written on her face that the cyborg could not help but grin, if just for a brief second, in her presence. That was the most words he had ever spoken to her and had nearly thrown her last statement back in her face.

"While you're standing there gawking, please, gather your thoughts and tell me how long have I been in this state and what has happened meanwhile."

Here before her was someone who knew more than logic and following directions, there was intelligence in his continence.

After a moment when she still remained at a loss of words, he began to rotate his hand idly. This brought her back to reality and with it, her animosity.

"And now you're telling me what to do!" cried Bosswoman.

Ziggurat shook his head; this was the first time he had noticed how annoying and obnoxious she was.

Angela sighed, "Fine I'll grant you that much." She turned away from the cyborg. "You have been inactive for approximately two weeks. The pope had contacted me promptly after your collapse. He's a strange one, that pope. He went on and on about the Zohar and how the chosen one had finally been found. At first, he wouldn't let you leave the church, but I, on order from my superiors, had to forcibly confiscate you."

"Forcibly?" interrupted Ziggurat.

She glared at him, "He was quite feisty, cyborg. He got a few bruises here and there, but obviously my task was fulfilled, that's all that matters. So here you remained. Scientists and the likes performed many tests on you, but could not find the cause of your inactivity. You know how scientists are, they were extremely fascinated by your state of being and they practically begged me to keep you here. The pope visited you often and recently he told me to tell you this when you awaken: "All your questions shall be answered. Come visit me".

Ziggurat looked at her thoughtfully indicating that he would most likely comply.

"You can't mean to actually go see that crazy pope?"

"Will you stop me if I decide I would?"

"A question for a question, cyborg. There is definitely something different about you," said she as he finally stood. "You botched your mission, cyborg. There has to be a penalty for your disobedience."

"Whatever it may be, tell me later, Angela," said he as he walked to the exit.

"Wait damnit, how dare you speak to me in such a way!"

"Have you received orders from your superiors; are they pending?"

"She gave him another deathly glare, "No, but you are under _my_ care and I don't want you making any trouble."

"I won't."

"You lie, the minute you have your chance, you'll ruin me."

"Surely, Angela, you should know that I hold no anger towards you. You have done nothing wrong to me."

"What?! What do you say!? Every word that comes out of my mouth shows you my _disgust_ of you. It is that same disgust I feel for all cyborgs—"

"Because you think it sickening that I would voluntarily donate my body for governments use. You think it ungodly, perhaps?"

"I won't lie to you, cyborg, you foul creature. You are less than human and likened to dirt. How dare you deny the will of God! How dare you allow yourself to be stripped of human rights and become nothing more than a slave!"

So much conviction was in her voice, that he could meet her gaze.

"You do not deserve to speak in my presence!" cried she with such pain that the cyborg wondered if she would break down and start crying in front of him.

"The same anger that you feel now is the same grief that I have at this moment. Surely it is not good to one's health to feel so disgusted of oneself; to look at horror at what monstrosity I have become, but believe me it is not by choice. I would not wish this upon myself. It is naught, but a curse upon me…Believe me when I say that I would be much happier dead and yet I survive all of those missions that should have killed me a thousand times over."

There was a strange silence afterwards. For a moment they looked at each other and then found more comfort from looking at an object and staring thoughtfully at it. Ziggurat presently took his leave.

"Don't get yourself into trouble now," called she as he left.

"I won't!" called he back.

Her warm tone had reminded him of his long forgotten mother, but he soon shrugged it off.


	20. Sticks and Stones

Part 2

**Chapter 20** _Sticks and Stones_

It was more of the same for the cyborg as he walked out into the brutally real world. Why did he feel so offended when people would visibly point and gawk at him like some animal on display? He noticed the disgusted looks they cast his way. Why did it bother him so terribly? Already he had confessed to Bosswoman how ashamed he was of himself and now that fact was set clearly upon his face. This was not the ice demon from before, he could not so easily ignore the looks and the rude gestures of the civilians. It was as if an angry mob was following behind him. He began to distinguish what they were saying and his mood worsened. He wore the sourest look on his face as he turned to look at them and like flies they scattered. His pace quickened considerably afterwards, he just wanted to get to the pope's residence.

The house had the same rustic appearance as before and he knocked on wooden door. Just as before, the pope opened the door widely with the least thought of caution.

"_There_ you are!" exclaimed the pope. "I do believe that you look paler than usual today."

"Do I? I didn't notice," said he with the least enthusiasm.

"Why are you sad? You should be ecstatic."

"Should I? Why is that?"

"My child, didn't anything memorable, uplifting happen to you while you were so peacefully at rest?"

"I don't remember."

"Why you must have retained something."

"There is one thing."

"Yes," said the pope engagingly.

"I must tell you…" said the cyborg quietly.

He could feel the tension in the air, the hoarse of his voice. He needed to tell someone, didn't he? He swallowed all his fears as he began to open his mouth once more.

"There is this one image that keeps flashing in my mind."

"Which is…" implored the pope.

The cyborg took a deep breath as his eyes drifted around the room; first at the window and then to the table that was filled with plates from breakfast that had taken place not too long ago.

"I keep seeing this woman who possesses such surpassing beauty…her name is Maria."

"Maria? Good gracious, my child, did you meet her?"

He shook his head, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

The pope realized that the cyborg did not want to be bombarded with questions.

"Here," said the pope pointing to a couch, "have a seat."

Ziggurat hesitated for a moment still not used to being in another's home, but to the pope's surprise, he complied. The pope noticed a change in the introverted, distant cyborg. The last time he had been there, the cyborg had not given any inclinations to a conversation. Those invisible shields that had deflected any ventures of friendliness had all been shattered. Rather, the cyborg seemed much more approachable.

"It is an odd thing for the Zohar to deny you these memories."

"How can you be sure that it is the Zohar's fault? Perhaps it is just me and my inability to grasp such things."

"If that is the case, then surely that means that you have no desire to remember. And you do, don't you?"

"I _do_. Or else I wouldn't be here."

"Then that settles it; we must go back to the Zohar."

"You can't be serious. Why would I go back to the same place that started all my troubles?"

"My boy, you are one to talk about troubles. Surely this is minuscule compared to the ones you are already in. You have nothing to lose."

Ziggurat followed after the pope letting curiosity make his decision. _Bosswoman is not going to like this…_


	21. Loathe

Part 2

**Chapter 21 **_Loathe_

Ziggurat still felt uncomfortable in the hover car. It was an odd feeling to him in the way that he was being moved by some invisible force. The idea of it made him shiver involuntarily and he hoped the pope was not paying too much attention to him.

"You're not scared are you?" asked the pope superstitiously.

The cyborg shook his head and averted his eyes from the window. He sighed again for the second time that day and the pope was left wondering what could be making him so grievous. From what Ziggurat had told him, even the cyborg could not find the cause for such an emotion.

"Why would I be?" asked the cyborg momentarily.

"Ay, even a cyborg can become scared."

"That may be true, but even this is nothing to fear."

The pope could find nothing else to say and they rode the short distance left in silence. During that time, the cyborg would rotate his hand in an idle habit. Soon they arrived, the pope stepped out of the driver's seat and Ziggurat stepped out the backseat. Just as before, the Church stood menacingly before him and despite what he had said to the pope, he was frightened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziggurat's eyes remained on the ground so that he could avoid the sight of the wretched Zohar. He could not, however, deny the warmth he began to feel as he stepped into the Zohar's presence. Slowly, the constant coldness he always felt began to disappear. He felt the pope's eyes on him.

"You have to look at it, Ziggurat."

They walked until they were directly in front of the Zohar and for a moment, the cyborg wanted to turn back around and forget the whole thing. But curiosity got the better of him and it forced him to face his fears.

He had forgotten how fascinating it was, how entrancing and stunning its appearance was that he simply stared stupefied. The pope recognized the amazed reaction, but that was all. Would his memories return as well? The cyborg glanced at the pope.

"You wouldn't mind…if I touched the Zohar, would you?" asked he slowly.

"By all means," responded the pope.

The Zohar had never shined so brightly except when the cyborg was in its presence. There was such a stunning reaction to the cyborg that the pope wondered more and more just who this Ziggurat 8 was. He looked around himself and saw a few people in the pews. Their eyes were alight with wonder and they moved up closer to the Zohar and the cyborg, but all remained deathly quiet as the cyborg's hand reached out to it. The entire building became immersed in the blinding white light of the Zohar. The cyborg that stood in the front of it was completely blinded and then just as suddenly he was standing in a black and white world.

It was a graveyard by the look of it and the place was made mysterious by the heavy fog that clothed it. Through the mist he spied a silhouette of a woman.

"KOS-MOS," whispered Ziggurat passionately.

The figure shook her head.

"You're not KOS-MOS," asked he in a soft tone for he felt the need to keep his voice quiet.

The figure shook her head again and came even closer to him. The fog was too thick to even see clearly a person that stood only yards in front of him.

"No, Ziggurat, don't call me by that name."

"Your voice. I remember your voice. You sound so much like her," came he quickly in his same light tone.

She came so close to him that she was only a hairsbreadth away and he recognized her greenish blue eyes.

"I am Maria, not that dimwitted girl from before."

"Oh, she was far from dimwitted, Maria. She knew me, better than I ever would. She saw things in me that—"

"You know not what you speak of, Ziggurat. Your senses are blinded by love."

"Blinded? I would say the opposite, Maria."

"Do you pleasure in making my life so painful? Tell me that you hate me. Tell me that everything you said to me was a lie so that I could loathe in your appearance and love my husband faithfully as I always have."

"If it hurts you so much to love me then I am sorry. I would never want you to live in pain simply because of my selfishness."

Ziggurat took a step back from her tempting lips. He took a deep breath and let every single emotion he felt at that moment vanish from his mind. All the coldness and loneliness that he had ever experienced remained. He let it reach his voice and it was terrifying to hear him speak as she had never heard him so lacking in warmth. It was such a contrast to the tone he had used with her earlier that she wondered if this was the same person.

"Since the day we first met I have hated you and only thought of the different ways to ruin you. I recognized my chance when I realized how much you wanted someone to protect you and your utter innocence. I thought to myself how nice it would be to toy with your feelings. I wanted you to hate me as much as I loathed you. That was my true desire, Maria. So I baited you with my stories of woe and your natural want to help me. I gleefully watched as you gave me your trust and your heart and laughed to myself when you thought that you had received the same thing. And to add on to my sickening joy, I impregnated you knowing full well that I would sooner kill the baby than have you hold it. I wanted so badly to kill it, but I realized in my horrifying mind that I should prolong it so that when that day came when I would confess to you my true feelings-as I do now-I could increase my joy tenfold to see the anguish upon your face. The tears I wanted to see more than anything else. I loved, no, adored the sight of them. I wanted to see them come gushing out of your maddening eyes; your screams of hate would be music to my ears. But more than anything, I would take pride in your ruin. It would make my day so immensely bright that I, Ziggurat 8, have brought about your ruin."

"Ziggurat, Ziggurat! You can't mean that!"

And just as he predicted, she cried and she screamed his name so hatefully that her voice became hoarse. She pounded on his chest, but he pushed her away violently. She looked up at him and to her horror; he smiled back at her so smugly that she couldn't stop another torrent of tears from spilling down her face. Ziggurat turned away and it was at that moment that she realized that she had never heard him laugh before. She heard his sickening laughter and wished she had never bore witness to its cacophony.

"Yes, woman, I enjoy your performance! It is just as I imagined it!" cried he so gleefully.

She had never seen him so excited. Even when he was in a good mood, she had never witnessed the loudness of his voice nor the tone.

"Don't stop now, Maria! Don't you hate me? You loathe the very ground that I stand on!"

"Stop it, Ziggurat! Stop it! I never meant for you to do this! How can you go against your own feelings! It gives me a near mortal wound to hear you like this—"

"Shut-up, woman! Don't lecture _me_ about feelings! You only care about yourself or else you would not have asked me to hate you! You selfish b! How can you act as if you are the victim?!"

She couldn't tell who she was talking to at this point. Was this the same Ziggurat? Was this all an act or was he speaking from the heart.

"I would be better off not ever knowing you," yelled he.

"Ziggurat…please," said she weakly, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You have what you wanted from me, Maria! I no longer want to hear or see you! Please—if it is not too much to ask—send me back to my wretched life and you go back to your perfect one."

The last sentence he did not yell, but it was equally as scary.

"Z-Ziggurat…I'm so sorry…"

He gave her a deathly cold gaze and she gave in to his last request.


	22. Distraught

Part 2

**Chapter 22 **_Distraught_

"There is no need to stay," said Ziggurat finally after a long time span of silence.

He offered no explanation to what had taken place or whether he had regained his lost memories. An intense coldness seemed to radiate from the very core of his body. His face was set so plainly that he looked even more of a machine. When his eyes by some stray chance, was placed upon a person, that unfortunate person would be made stiff with cold apprehension. Death was in his eyes and it was symbolic to what had occurred within the Zohar. He had not survived his ordeal instead he had chosen death or, to be specific, death had been chosen for him set in stone for him to fail.

There was no trying to start a dialogue with the distraught cyborg and the pope could sense this. The pope's curiosity was at its peak, but he knew that it would never be quenched. Ziggurat fell into a kind of sleep or as close to one could get as a cyborg. His mind, usually so restless and buzzing with questions, memorizing orders, and depressed thoughts, was stilled to a near inactive state. That was what had brought upon the closing of the eyes and the slow rhythmic breathing characteristics of slumber. The pope did not quite understand the concept, but he knew to leave the cyborg in peace. At this time, they were no longer in the church, but back in the pope's homely dwelling.

The cyborg did not sleep often for it was near impossible to stop a wandering mind from wandering. It was only on those rare days when the depression reached a point of extreme, even for the cyborg. When the mind could not bear the very thoughts as depressive as his, it is more opted to work its way through this by not thinking at all.

How he wished he had never been cursed by KOS-MOS's or Maria's-whoever it was, it was all the same to the disgruntled cyborg-love. How he wished he had not strayed from the path of logic. How he wished he was dead (even more now). How he hated Wilhelm with his silly games and his total disregard for anyone else besides himself.

For hours did Ziggurat remain in this state until night came. The silence was broken by a sound of knocking on the door. Ziggurat heard as pope Sergius made his way over to the door and then Bosswoman's angry voice. The cyborg looked around himself and saw that he was in bed, though he could not remember the point where he had taken such ventures as getting into one. He climbed out of it all the same and he made his way downstairs.

"That lazy, trifling, cyborg! He's planned on running off on me! Where is he, huh, pope!? I _know_ he's here!"

"I'll not have such evil behavior in my house. Your words are downgrading when they—"

"Oh, shut-up, Sergius!" said she calling him by his first name, "This isn't one of your sermons! This is you giving me what I came for! Now hop to it!"

"Perhaps if you had more patience things would go easier for you. You waste precious energy at shouting to the likes of me. I'll not move any slower or any faster than I have to."

"Well!"

"Well, what?"

"He's here isn't he?"

"Why don't you tell me who he is?"

The cyborg could imagine her glaring the pope into the ground. Ziggurat was oddly entertained by their little argument. He waited a few moments before making his presence known.

"Don't play stupid, you fool of a pope!"

"Your name calling will get you nowhere."

"I hate religious men; they can't ever get to the point! You _know_ who I'm talking about: Ziggurat 8."

"Ah, _him_, I suspected as much."

"You stupid, bozo—"

"I _could_ tell you where he is at this point, but first you must answer a few of my questions."

"I see, alright, you old fool."

Ziggurat listened intently.

"Has he told you anything…different?"

"Different like…"

"Like something he wouldn't normally tell you?"

She thought for a moment, "He talked back to me; told me to call him a cyborg instead of a robot. Now that I think about it, he avoided telling me why he was sad or anything like that."

"Your information lacks any interest to me. I won't tell you where he is."

Bosswoman growled and thought back to her conversation with the cyborg, "Well, he told me that I wasn't as mean as I made myself out to be," said she quietly, "And he's wrong! Don't you get to doubting my vehemence! You should be frightened of me!"

"Did he say anything else?"

"Why are you so _nosy_?"

"Well?" asked him imitating her tone.

"He told me that he was disgusted of what he is and how much he'd much rather die than survive another mission."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"That's it, that's all he said to me."

"Really?"

"You want some insightful info?"

The pope shrugged.

"I'm a woman and I find it ridiculously easy to read men…even mechanical ones. It's quite obvious," said she allowing her tone to get lower. "Odd as it sounds, I think a woman who was very close to him either, number one, died, number two, found out that she was married or number three, found out she was lesbian. And that cyborg—I mean c'mon he's a cyborg—doesn't have too many fish in the sea if you catch my drift so I suppose he would be very sad as a result."

"You mean he fell in love?"

"Love?! Good one! That cold, worthless, s.o.b is incapable of that!"

"Anything is possible."

"Whatever. So, nice conversation," said she quickly with a shy smile.

"You could call it that," who gave her by far a more natural smile.

Just then, the cyborg walked into the living room with an incomprehensible expression on his face.

"He was here this whole time! I knew it!"

The cyborg glanced at the pope and then back at Bosswoman. He wondered if he had interrupted a potential kiss.

"Let's go then! All this lollygagging!"

The cyborg followed the woman obediently without any further words to anyone. Bosswoman glanced back at the pope and then closed the door behind her.

"That fool," mumbled she angrily under her breath, "and a pope at that! Damn!"

"I wonder if he knows your name?" asked the cyborg thoughtfully.

She stopped suddenly, "Oh gosh…he doesn't!" She shrugged, trying to look indifferent, "Not that I care! If he's smart, he'll figure it out on his own."

The cyborg noted that Bosswoman took great appreciation in the more settle things like intelligence and common sense. One could hardly even start a conversation with her unless you show some proof of common sense. He noticed it earlier that day and then again when he had been eavesdropping.

As they walked down the street they passed a local pub, Bosswoman eyed it with a frown and then turned to the cyborg.

"You wait out here, cyborg."

"What for?"

"Because, because, this is your next assignment."

"Yeah right."

"Don't question me!"

"Then you wouldn't mind me questioning your superiors."

"You wouldn't."

"There's no reason not to," shrugged Ziggurat.

"Look, just wait out here! You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you follow me. Ay, I won't be long."

She left the cyborg standing there without waiting for his response. In the pub, she made her way over to the bar and sat next to a very questionable character.

"Ay, girlie—"

"My name is Angie—not girlie."

"You're a feisty one aintcha?"

"Hey look, I just came here to get this over with. Do you have what I want or don't you? Simple."

"Yeah, I have it," said he slyly.

He held his hand out with a small chip in it. Just when she was about to take it, he snatched his hand back and the other hand pulled savagely at her brown hair. Her knee came up and made intense contact with his face; his grip loosened on her hair and she scrambled away from his reach. He climbed off the stool and spat blood on the floor.

"Get her!"

Two muscled men grabbed her from behind and she was powerless to do anything in response.

"You stupid woman! I'll have your head on a platter!"

He stepped closer to her and spat in her face.

"Are you trying to play me, huh, _Angie_. My boys told me you worked for the higher-ups. Now I need to know, is that true?"

"They're all a bunch of liars! I wouldn't dare turn on you! You're making this complicated. I give money, you give chip, done. Let's finish this before this gets out of hands!"

She suddenly felt a slap run across her face, she snarled at the man as blood began to drop down to her chin.

"You better pray, woman!"

His knee came up quickly and penetrated her abdomen; she began to cough as he laughed with amusement. The two men held her even tighter and she let out a cry of pain.

"It's too bad I don't believe ya," said he taking out a gun, "Our deal has gone sour!"

Then he proceeded to knocking her on the side of her head with the gun and she fell to unconsciousness. The two men still held the now limp woman.

"Hey, you, the man with the gun, turn and face me."

"Huh?"

As soon as he turned, he was shot squarely in the head and died instantly.

"I-it's—"

The two men couldn't finish as they too were shot down quickly by expert hands. The cyborg walked over to the unconscious woman. _Angela, Angela, what have you gotten yourself into…_ thought he with the least amount of urgency.

He took the woman roughly onto his shoulders and dashed through the crowded pub for the back exit, he suspected that there would be more to come. As he clamored down the street, he turned into a deserted ally. When he reached the end, he simply let the woman drop onto the ground. A few minutes later, the hard woman roused herself back to consciousness.

"Ow, my head," said she pitifully not noticing that the cyborg was there.

"You're lucky you're not dead, Angela."

"Wait, where are we!? You stupid cyborg, why are we in an ally of all places?!"

"Would you rather be out in the open? Would you rather innocent bystanders being killed in crossfire all because of your ignorance?"

"Oh, can it! This is none of your business!"

"Hm. True. I'll just leave you to yourself then," said he walking off.

"H-hey wait! You can't just leave me here like this! I'm bleeding to death!"

"Then why don't you start acting like it and shut-up."

Four armed men came rushing into the ally with their weapons at ready.

"Hand over the woman!" said one of them.

The cyborg's outstretched hand transformed into a machine gun in response.

"I am a cyborg and as of now…you will die."

For demonstration, he fired nearly two rounds at one man and he fell down bleeding to death. The other three scattered like ants. His gun sizzled from use and then disappeared. Ziggurat crossed his arms waiting for anymore advances, but none came. He turned to the Bosswoman who had been oddly quiet and found her to be unconscious again. She had lost a lot of blood, realized the cyborg. He took her onto his shoulder again; moving even faster, he dashed off to the hospital.

In the hospital, after the cyborg made his emergency known, he placed the woman onto the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses on hand took care of the rest rushing her into the emergency room. Medical personnel walked up to him to ask him questions.

"Don't bother," said the cyborg raising a dismissive hand, "I don't know anything about her besides her first name."

"Then who are you?"

"Her property," said he leaving.

"Wait! What are you—"

The cyborg did not slow deciding to ignore them. It was night at this time, the perfect time for the cyborg to stroll about in the open without too many problems. Most people were asleep at this time.

_Maria…I said that I hated you…surely you know that it was a lie…_


	23. Cacophony

Part 2

**Chapter 23 **_Cacophony_

_"Maria, what have you done? I did not mean for you to hate in order to love me."_

_"You gave me no other choice, Yeshua. There was no other way…"_

_"Do you know what love is? You may not always feel it, but you should know that it is there. It will always be there…no matter what the circumstances, no matter if you slept with another man. That is what love is, Maria."_

_"Then you don't think…"_

_"I think, you have ruined an already wounded heart. Do you not regret this?"_

_"Truthfully, yes, but what is done is done."_

_"He wishes for your love longingly even when he knows nothing will come of it."_

_"What do you want me to do about it, Yeshua?"_

_"Must I be the one making all the decision? I trust your discretion. I give you carte blanche in what should be done. Surely I did not marry such a heartless woman,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heard a wailing child as he ambled down the street. One time the noise became so close that he swore there was a baby behind him. He looked behind himself on the ground, but there was nothing there. Then he looked in all directions as he continued to hear it and like so often in his lifetime, he wondered if he was going crazy.

"Ah now, soldier, you look so worried," said a strangely familiar voice.

An apparition appeared before him, pale compared to its dark surroundings. Ziggurat chose not to say anything at the risk of sounding daft. It continued to shimmer brightly until he realized that it was holding the crying babe. A longer while of staring made him realize the apparition was in the figure of a woman. The woman smiled.

"I wanted to see you, my child; my special child. Look how much you have grown from that shrimp you used to be."

That feeling of familiarity washed over him again: the voice, the appearance; it was at the tip of his tongue.

"It's okay if you don't recognize me, but I'll always remember you, son."

"Ingrid?" asked he momentarily.

"Regardless of how old you get, I'll always be older. Show some respect to the one who carried you for nine months," said she with slight indignation.

"M-mother?"

"Surely we were on better terms than just mother. Don't be so modest."

Ziggurat looked around to see if anyone was watching, then he smiled despite himself. A shy feeling came over him and he replied back to her in a near whisper.

"Momma," said he finally.

Ingrid was practically glowing not actually expecting him to say as much.

"Hey, say it again," said she mischievously.

Ziggurat crossed his arms irritably, though he was gladdened to see her, he was also wary, "Why are you here?"

The baby stopped crying for a moment as she heard his voice and looked at him curiously. Then the baby returned to the habitual wailing. Neither of the two took much notice in the baby's insanely irritating cry so their dialogue continued on in disregard.

"Always straight to the point, Ziggurat, I guess I should expect as much."

"I suppose there is a reason you are here or else you are a hallucination and I really am going insane."

"Yeah, yeah there's a reason," said she nonchalantly, "Walk with me."

As if still a school boy, he followed her obediently, though he made sure not to make eye contact aware that anyone, but he, could see her.

"I was sent here by special orders. You obviously must know someone who is highly influential in the spiritual world."

"I'm sure I don't…"

Suddenly, Maria came back to mind like an old wound and left him in a rotten mood. Ingrid looked at the cyborg that followed her.

"You can't lie to me and get away with it; I'm your mother."

"Alright…so I _might_ know someone."

"Aha."

Then there was silence. Ziggurat was waiting for her to explain herself while she was thinking of how to go about saying it.

"You were unusually quiet as a baby…this one does not take after you in that respect. She's been crying ever since I first held her. You see, babies can sense things, she knows that I'm not her mother. Your father, when he was alive, was the only one who could get so much as a laugh out of you. It was as if he breathed life into you. He was your father and you were aware of that fact."

Then she stopped and turned to the confused cyborg as he too stopped short.

"Why don't you hold her?" asked she engagingly.

"W-what?"

She walked closer to him and held the crying baby out to him.

"Oh, c'mon, Ziggurat, aren't you tired of all this crying? People may not be able to see me, but they can certainly hear this insane cacophony."

"What makes you think that I could make a difference if I held…her."

"Weren't you listening to me?" She sighed exasperatedly and then looked at him with intense penetrating blue eyes, "If you can stop her crying then that means you're her father!"


	24. What Next?

Part 2

**Chapter 24 **_What Next?_

"These hands are not worthy of holding such an innocent creature. Everyone that I have ever learned to love has died and that same fate awaits anyone else who would dare to even try such a thing. You ask me to hold her, but be aware of her fate. Even if she ceases to cry, she will die. She will die, momma," said he looking away.

She hoisted the three month old baby dressed in pink clothes gently onto her shoulder to hold her with one arm. The other hand lifted Ziggurat's hands forcefully.

"I don't care about your predictions; no one can control the future. Now you _will_ hold this child and when you do, you will protect her with your life. She is part of your own flesh and blood."

"That's impossible!"

"Look at her eyes, Ziggurat."

He obeyed her, but he was too shocked to say anything afterwards. _Those eyes…those eyes. It is as if I am looking into the very same eyes as Maria!_

Then, before he could make any protests, Ingrid placed the child into his outstretched arms and still yet, he remained in his shocked state. The baby was unperturbed by the natural coldness of his body. Instead, the wailing stopped and she gave him a playful smile. She also seemed indifferent of the look of murder on his face. _Cry damn it! Why do you stop on my account? You insolent little—_

"That is why I was sent here, Ziggurat: to give you this baby, a baby that should not have been born."

"B-but how?"

She grinned at him, "Some things aren't meant to be understood," said she as she slowly began to dimmer.

"Wait, what am I supposed to—"

He stopped himself when she no longer stood in front of him; her essence had vanished and he could no longer feel her presence. Ziggurat looked down at the baby to look at her eyes, but she was already fast asleep. The cyborg stood there for what seemed like hours. All was silent besides the night critters and the soft, slow breathing of the baby. His mind tried to desperately weigh the pros and cons of what should be his next mode of action, but so often his logical thoughts would be interrupted by the fact that this was _his _daughter. Every time he gathered enough courage to look at the baby, his frenzied thoughts would cease because the baby slept so peacefully. She made it seem as if everything would turn out well which was in complete contrast to Ziggurat's ill outlook on their situation.

"What am I going to do with you?" whispered he.

The baby did not respond, but, of course, he had not expected such a thing.

"If only you knew…" he shook his head slowly, "then you wouldn't be so peaceful, you'd rather you had a better father…perhaps someone who is worthy of such a title."

Still the baby slept. Finally he began to walk down the sidewalk. Such a metallic person holding such a vulnerable small being made it as if he had stolen it. Luckily, it was too dark to tell the difference so that the cyborg did not run into any trouble. He was nearing the hospital when he was stopped by someone.

"Hey you, you're that cyborg, right? Ziggurat 8."

He turned to the new voice, "Yes, this is he," said the cyborg as if he was answering a phone.

The man did not take much notice of the baby at first, not expecting it to be there.

"My sister hardly talks about her work and when she did; didn't believe her."

"Well, now you can," said he with very present sarcasm.

"You going to the same place as me; the hospital?"

"Yes, I am," said he with a false air of impatience to dispirit the man from asking any more questions.

The man could tell that he was little more than a nuisance in the mind of the cyborg, but he tagged along.

Opinions about cyborgs differed throughout the years of their existence. During the early years, a certain respect was given to a cyborg for it was understood that a cyborg was ten times stronger than a human. Even when realians were first created, that respect remained because the cyborgs were more efficient and, better yet, more recognized. The time that this story took place was the transitional period. Slowly the respect of the robust cyborgs was disappearing. More and more cyborgs began to die; their missions becoming entirely too dangerous. This sort of thing took place because realians were becoming more advanced than the cyborgs and so were more valuable. Simply put, the cyborgs were expendable. But age-old opinions don't change as fast as the advancements of realians. Still during this time, there was that old respect in remembrance of a cyborg's prowess, but also there were those who pushed aside the old and delved completely into the new. There were those who even laughed and threw obnoxious things at cyborgs. Full heartedly, they believed in the superiority of realians and ignorantly deducted that cyborgs had become weaker. Instead, they were no stronger or weaker than they used to be; the cyborgs were simply outdated. Cyborgs could just as easily kill a human, but they served them unconditionally, in fact, even stronger than a realian. Never would a cyborg raise a hand to a human unless otherwise ordered or to protect someone else, but besides this, they served them eternally. A realian was completely machine and had no preferences in who should be killed or not. Whoever or whatever stood in their way of direct orders would be destroyed and that was the end of it. This was what the other humans who still respected the cyborgs realized. Unlike Bosswoman, her brother had similar opinions and Ziggurat could sense this.

The man had shortened dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore jeans and a black shirt; nothing special. As they walked the short distance, the man's eyes would drift to the baby curiously. Not once had the baby opened her eyes or made any noise besides soft snoring. The baby seemed completely comfortable.

"Is she yours?" asked the man finally.

"Does it look like it?"

"Well, yeah, even if that sort of thing is impossible."

"Hm," said he simply.

The man opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it.

The sliding door whizzed open as they stood before it. The cyborg stopped in the lobby.

"You don't want to see her?"

"She doesn't share you views about cyborgs. I have no inclinations to see her."

"Ah, c'mon, she won't mind. The doctors say she has a bit of amnesia. Who knows if she even remembers you?"

"Amnesia?" asked the cyborg with a hint of surprise.

"Some kind of head trauma, they say."

"Well, she was bashed on the head with a gun," offered Ziggurat.

"That would do it," said the man.

Ziggurat took a look at the baby and readjusted his cradling arms. The baby yawned and then fell back to sleep. The man looked at this curiously. _Just who is this baby?_

The cyborg followed the man to Bosswoman's room.

"So, what exactly happened to her to get her hospitalized? She's a tough woman you know," said the man to Ziggurat.

"She doesn't tell me much besides orders, but from the look of things a deal went sour, perhaps she didn't keep her side of the deal. She's obviously involved with the wrong sort of people; the kind of people one would rather not anger."

"Lucky you were there to save her."

The cyborg stopped suddenly, "Where did you get that information?"

"Calm down, it was only a guess. When they called me up, they said that a cyborg brought her in so I guessed that you saved her."

"Perceptive," said the cyborg simply and continued along.

_Aw, wow, that was a compliment _thought the man in aw though he kept his expression neutral. The man opened the door to her room. They made their way over to the bed.

"Hey, sis, remember me?"

The bandaged woman turned her head to him, "You look…different, Japheth. Did you cut your hair?"

The man laughed, "You just now noticed? I had it cut nearly two years ago."

Bosswoman stared puzzled. Japheth turned to the cyborg.

"Do you remember him?"

Bosswoman gazed at the expressionless cyborg holding the baby.

"A cyborg? Was that my next assignment? And what is he doing with a baby?"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you? I'll be happy to answer them if you like."

"Perhaps I should leave," said Ziggurat backing away.

"No, no it's okay. Stay awhile. It doesn't appear as if you have anywhere else to go."

"Cyborg, what is your name?" asked Bosswoman.

"Ziggurat 8," said the cyborg.

"That is such a harsh name, why not simply Ziggurat?"

"Sure," said the cyborg severely caught off guard causing his offbeat response.

"The baby; who does it belong to, Ziggurat? She looks peaceful."

"She is…mine," said he looking at the sleeping baby.

"Really? How so?"

"It is irrelevant and it will not help in the least with your amnesia."

"Well, aren't we a little feisty today," said Bosswoman.

_Fiesty? She called _me _feisty!?_

"Hey, sis," cut in Japheth sensing the tension, "Surely you have other questions."

The attention was taken off the cyborg and the two engaged in a light-hearted conversation. A few laughs here and there and questions was what it consisted of. Meanwhile the baby in Ziggurat's arms finally woke up. The baby was playful, always reaching for something or giving the cyborg a big toothless smile. Sometimes she would blow bubbles with her spit and then laugh excitingly when it popped. The cyborg found this amusing. One time the baby grabbed at his metallic hands, he snatched it away before she could get her mouth on it. For the first time, she seemed about to cry, but he gave her a stern look. To the baby, it was the same murderous look from before, so she obediently remained quiet. The cyborg all the while thought it strange for a baby to be so obedient.


	25. Baby Dilemma

Part 2

**Chapter 25**_ Baby Dilemma_

Japheth had left for home to his family and left Ziggurat and Bosswoman in the same room. The baby continued to squirm in his grasp as if she was about to cry.

"I can tell you haven't been around babies often. You might've somehow stopped her from crying, but that's where it ends."

"And you of all people suddenly become an expert on babies?"

"I had to take care of Japheth, you know, as uncompassionate as I may seem. Come, let me hold her."

Ziggurat looked at her critically, but she looked helpless lying there in bed with plenty of bandages around her head. Her presence was no longer threatening. She struggled to sit up until he walked over to help her; she didn't seem to mind. As gently as he could, he handed her the baby.

"Well, ain't she cute?" said she to Ziggurat as she looked at the baby.

It was a rhetorical question; Ziggurat said nothing. He watched as she played with the baby. Often she would fool around with the baby's small fingers and tickle her small feet. She would lift her up and pretend as if she could walk. The baby would laugh at her antics and reach for her nose playfully. They became tired after a while; the baby was the first to fall asleep. She lay on her lap.

"So, tell me, where did you find her?"

Ziggurat sighed, "That isn't the easiest question to answer."

"Then don't answer it. Just…tell me, did you steal her?"

"No, no, I would never do something like that."

"Good, that's all I need to know."

She looked at him with a smirk, "You don't expect to care for her on your own, do you?"

"Right now, I don't know what to do."

"You can start by feeding her. The poor thing is hungry, when was the last time she ate?"

"Eat? Aw, damn. I completely forgot!"

Bosswoman, amazed by Ziggurat's display of emotion, was momentarily speechless, but she pulled herself together.

"Wait, hey, Ziggurat, I'm going to give you some money. Get me a pen and paper. I'll write down a list of items to buy at the grocery store."

Ziggurat took immediate action and sprinted to the front desk to get a pen and paper and gave it back to Bosswoman. Soon she scribbled down a long list of all the things a baby would need. She handed it to the surprised cyborg who thought the list rather long.

"No one said taking care of a baby would be easy now," said Bosswoman as she watched his surprised reaction.

"No one told me anything."

"Well, welcome to the real world. Now, catch," said she as she tossed him her house key.

Ziggurat caught it, "What's this for?"

"To get into my house, you dodo bird," said she with some of her old vehemence.

"Bring the groceries to my house; it's on Forest Lane, the big blue one,"

Ziggurat took another long look at the baby.

"Go on, get going and while you're at it; think of a name for your baby for Christ sake. We can't just keep calling her baby!"

The cyborg nodded and that was the end of it. As he left, Angela sighed. _Am I the only one who thinks this weird? Strange things have been happening with that cyborg since that last mission. He's so mysterious that even the pope is asking questions. And this baby…she seems so uncannily comfortable with Ziggurat that maybe…just maybe…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an odd sight to see a cyborg grocery shopping. Because the cyborg had not been in a grocery store for ages it took him much longer to get everything. Also, because he was on foot, he made several trips back and fourth to Angela's house. Ziggurat was no longer bothered by the rude stares; as long as they kept their distance there would be no problems.

If he was a human, the task would be tiring, but he had the increased stamina of a cyborg. In about two hours, it was complete and the cyborg found that he was glad of this fact.

He walked down the porch steps of Angela's house. The house truly was large; the cyborg found this odd because she lived alone. She would have no need for so much space.

Just as Ziggurat's thoughts passed over these things a hover car pulled up to the curb in front of him. As it came under a street light, the cyborg recognized the car. The pope stepped out of the car and saw Ziggurat straight off.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ziggurat."

"Likewise."

"Did you come to visit…her?" asked the pope realizing that he didn't know her name.

"Who? Angela?"

"Of course, of course, Angela," said he with a pleasant smile.

"No, but she gave me her house key to get in."

"She is not here?"

Ziggurat was testing the pope and watching carefully his reaction to his next reply.

"No, she is at the hospital."

"Hospital, good gracious! Why?"

"It would be better to ask her yourself."

"I suppose you're right. Do you need a ride?"

"That is okay. I'll manage on my own."

"I bet you will, Ziggurat," said the pope stepping into the hover car.

Ziggurat watched as it whizzed off into the night. He presently sat down on the curb. _I would hate to intrude…that is, if my predictions are right._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's surprising to see you with a baby, Angela."

"Oh, she isn't mine," said she mysteriously and then her voice became lower, "She's Ziggurat's."

The pope had asked earlier what had given her such injuries and she answered readily. In return she had asked how he knew where she was. Her eyes had narrowed at the explanation and then finally the topic of the baby was brought up.

"He said this?"

"Surprisingly, yes, and very plainly."

"Odd," said he thoughtfully.

The baby was awakened by the sound of the new voice. She looked around for Ziggurat and when she realized that he wasn't there, she began to cry.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Angela cooingly.

"What's her name, Angela?" asked he as he came to her side.

"She doesn't have one."

"What do you mean?"

"Ziggurat hasn't thought up one yet."

They tried everything in the book to quiet the baby, but she simply became hysterical.

"How in the world?" said the pope finally frustrated.

A familiar metallic presence sounded behind them; Ziggurat.

"Leah? Do you like that name?"

The baby quieted and looked at the cyborg teary eyed. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. She began to squirm out of the pope's hold and the pope presently handed her to the cyborg. He noted the baby's strange obedience.

"So that's her name?" asked Angela.

"I suppose, if she likes it."

"How can ya tell, she's always obedient when you're around," said Angela.

"But she never smiles like that. Leah—see, look."

There was absolute delight in her eyes and those same eyes met everyone's gaze. The cyborg tone became considerably lower as he addressed the baby.

"Yes, Leah, you like that name, don't you? Leah…Leah wouldn't you like to know how I came about such a name? It's strange little one, but perhaps another time, Leah."

He went on as such to the baby repeating her name over and over. It was obvious that this one name was all she understood from what he said.

"Lee-ah!" cried the baby proudly.

One could tell that the cyborg was in a bright mood though one would never get a smile from him. The cyborg opened his mouth to ask something, but Angela answered before he could finish.

"Yes, Ziggurat, she's been fed. Don't worry about that."


	26. There's Really No Need

Part 2

**Chapter 26 **_There's Really No Need_

"This series of events are unsatisfactory, Captain Wakana."

"I am sorry, Major Mamoru, but the situation did not warrant good results."

"Captain Wakana, I have never witnessed such negative results. Is the responsibility of a cyborg proving too much for you?"

"No sir," said a very modest Angela.

"Alright then, the damages are minor and your record has proven the extent of your usefulness. I will let this slide."

"Thank you, sir."

"But never again do I want to see these kinds of reports or your responsibilities will be revoked. Do not forget that you can easily be replaced."

Angela bowed her head and the major turned to the cyborg.

"Is there anything you would like to add, Ziggurat 8?"

"There is nothing. Captain Wakana has said all that is needed."

Ziggurat met the major's gaze until the major looked away.

"Fine then, you two may leave."

The duo exited the room and then the building. Angela sighed and looked at the cyborg.

"That was a close call, Ziggurat. That major has a way of getting information out of people."

"The false report that you gave him would have nothing in it to suspect deception."

"Ah, but you don't know Major Mamoru. This is your first time meeting him."

"He was suspicious or else he would not have summoned me. The major believed that I had no motive to lie and wanted my confirmation."

"Or maybe this is a trap; a ploy."

"There is no need to jump to conclusions, Angela."

The two had become more like friends ever since the accident and Ziggurat no longer called her Bosswoman. Instead, the two addressed each other with more suitable names. Not to mention Leah and the fact that she was being raised in Angela's household. This meant that Ziggurat visited everyday without fail and if neither of them could be there, the pope was.

The accident had left Angela with one weakness; fainting spells. If she became overly stressed or her body overworked, she would faint. Between Ziggurat and the pope, she was constantly watched, but Angela was confident that she could take care of herself just fine. Ziggurat, however, was on the constant look out for Angela's temper which easily sends her into an unconscious state.

The duo walked all the way back to Angela's place. The baby was at the pope's house so the house was empty when they came in.

"I have another assignment for you. I tried to get the least dangerous one."

"Angela—

"No, I will not have you do anymore suicide missions. Even you can understand the reason for this."

"No, I can't."

As the cyborg said this his eyes strayed from her gaze.

"Ziggurat, I can't believe you're standing there talking all this bogus crap."

"You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Understand? Would Leah understand, huh?"

Ziggurat noticed her voice rising.

"You really do get worked up too easily. I suppose you plan on changing my mind with your fussing. Save your energy for more useful things."

"You listen to me, Ziggurat. I don't know what it is that has you feeling so guilty, but you can't be like this."

"Like what?"

"Suicidal. There I said it. You say that Leah is your child? That's crap if all you can think about is yourself."

"Angela, how dare you say that? Leah _is_ my child."

"So that's it, huh. There's no other objections? So you admit that you _are_ suicidal even when you claim to be a father. That's what you are, you know; a father."

"I'm no father. You know what I am; a cyborg."

"You make me sick, Ziggurat!"

He heard her voice crack as she yelled his name.

"Calm down, Angela. There's really no need to—

He stopped when she dropped to her knees in her sudden weakness. Ziggurat advanced toward her.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Her eyes locked on his. Suddenly, she wondered why she even bothered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know about him," said Angela to the pope as she held the babe in her lap.

"Put yourself in his shoes. He really has no idea what he's supposed to be feeling right now or what he should be doing. One is likely to stay with the things that are familiar."

Angela shook her head, "Don't tell me to put myself in his shoes. I don't want to understand where he's coming from. The only thing that needs to be understood is that he's being a selfish ass."

"Now, calling people names aren't—

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's true and you know it."

There was a long silence after Angela's harsh statement.

"You know, we're probably going to have to dye her hair," said the pope referring to the babe.

"I guess so. We don't want Leah walking around with green hair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It will be best to remain calm, Ms. Logan."

"What the hell? How am I supposed to remain calm? There's about ten of those of thugs following us and we're on top of a building."

"You stay behind me and you'll be safe."

She wanted to say something else, but just then the assailants had arrived on the roof. Out of instinct, she moved behind the cyborg. The cyborg raised his arm and it then changed into a semi-automatic. The woman covered her ears as shots were fired. One by one they fell under heavy fire until there was nothing left but a bloody mass of bodies.

"You would do well to cover your eyes, Ms. Logan. Follow me."

They had to step over the bodies to get back inside and the woman felt the squish of blood as she walked over it. Despite Ziggurat's warning, her curious eyes peered at the carnage and immediately she was sick. She turned pale and rushed into the building. The cyborg crossed his arms as she vomited onto the floor.

"We don't have time to waste, Ms. Logan."

The pale-faced woman glared at him," Just wait. Just let me pull myself together. It's just—

"I know that you are not used to such sights and your reaction is normal. But understand that I must get you out of this building before it self-destructs."

"You should have came sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't be the only survivor."

"I come when I am ordered. It is obvious that you have information or something in that nature to make you such a high priority."

The woman stood up, "Who told you that?"

"Like I said: It is obvious."

Ziggurat grabbed her hand and then quickly made his way downstairs forcing the woman to run.

"I wasn't ready!"

"Now you are."

As they ran down the narrow staircase a great rumbling ran throughout the building. Afraid of falling and hindering progress, she held on tightly to the cyborg's metal hand. He was practically dragging her until suddenly he stopped.

"What is it," cried the woman hysterically.

"I don't think we're going to make it out of this building."

The woman looked behind her and she saw flames racing through the narrow passage. A woman's scream could be heard. She started to let go of his hand and run the opposite way.

"Come here, woman," said Ziggurat harshly, pulling her in front of him.

He crouched pulling the woman down with him and covered her with his fire-resistant body.

"Close your eyes close your mouth," said he just as the flames overtook them.

The floor beneath them turned to ash and they both fell through for three stories. Again the woman screamed. The cyborg, far heavier than the woman, crashed to the ground long before her. Despite his injuries he leaped up right on time to catch he woman in his arms. She struggled to get out of his grasp until he simply released her and let her fall to the ground. She slowly crawled back to her feet with a groan.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright damn it! Do I _look_ alright to you?"

"You'll live, said he gruffly.

"Is that all you can say?"

"That is my mission: to see that you survive."

The entire building had been destroyed and they were the last two standing. Soon police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"My children will be so worried about me," said the woman softly.

"How is that?"

The woman looked at him with a confused expression, "Because they're _my_ children. Oh that's right, cyborgs wouldn't be able to grasp those kinds of things."

The cyborg wanted to ask something else, but just then the police, fire trucks, ambulance, and etcetera arrived at the scene and the woman immediately ran to them. Ziggurat followed the woman to the parking lot. He did not expect to see Angela's hover car as he approached it. She stepped out of the car and her eyes spied the cyborg.

"C'mon, Ziggurat, let me take you back."

"You drove all this way?"

"Why not?" said she with a shrug.

"What's so different now?"

Angela grinned, "You know what? I honestly thought you wouldn't ask that question."

Ziggurat climbed into the backseat as Angela climbed into the driver's side.

"You want to see Leah?"

"I already saw her once today…"

Angela took up the quiet babe from the passenger's seat, "She's been missing you," said Angela as she gave the babe to the surprised cyborg.

For a moment there was silence in the car save for the laughter from Leah.

"Why is her hair green?" asked Ziggurat momentarily, "I thought it was—

"Blond? Yeah, it was. I was hoping that you would know why."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Let's just hope her eyes don't turn purple."

"Purple?"

"Yellow and blue makes green."

"Huh?"

"Blue and red makes purple."

"What are you getting at?"

"Ah, nevermind."

"If you explain it to me, I'll understand."

"There's really no need to explain…"

So…did this woman have blue hair?"

"Woman? What woman?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Ziggurat. Did she have blue hair and red eyes?"

"I don't understand, who are you talking about?"

Angela sighed, "Fine, if you want to act like that."

"You're not making any sense."

"What is it that you're hiding from us? Leah, she's no regular baby and a cyborg is not one for makin babies all that often. It just doesn't add up."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but here she is in my arms."

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"There's really no need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Man, this story is getting really long. I just went through three composition bookslol. Perhaps you're wondering…where's KOSMOS? How's she going to be in the story anymore? Don't worry I have a plan. Suspense suspense.


	27. Seven Years Later The Eve of Trouble

Part 2

**Chapter 27 **_Seven Years Later (The Eve of Trouble)_

"Ziggy, Ziggy, are you gonna take me to school?" asked Leah.

"Where's Angela?"

"Oh, she said she had im-port-ant busi-ness to do," said Leah sounding out the big words that Angela had used.

"Convenient…"

"Con-ven…what's that?"

"Con…"

"Con."

"Ve…"

"Ve."

"Nient."

"Nient. Con-ve-nient? What does it mean?" asked Leah getting frustrated.

"Look it up in the dictionary later if you're so curious."

"Aw man! C'mon you can just tell me."

"You don't want people thinking you're stupid, do you? Think how impressed the teacher would be if you could find things out by yourself."

"Who cares if my teacher would be impressed…but, would you?"

"Why would--Yeah, I would."

"Yeah, right."

The two were already walking to the car. Leah had a somewhat hard time keeping up with his strides, but she managed. She climbed into the passenger side and Ziggurat into the driver's seat. Ziggurat glanced at the child, though careful not to make eye contact. Her eyes reminded him too much of what had taken place in the Zohar. Her green hair had been dyed blond (without Ziggurat's consent, of course. It had been an irritating joke by Angela). And her innocent, childlike voice was almost too much to bear.

"Hey, I thought you didn't know how to drive."

"What would give you that idea?"

"That's a good question," said Leah with a frown, "Man, you know everything."

"I wouldn't say that."

Leah crossed her arms just as she had seen Ziggurat do whenever he was irritated or thinking about something exceptionally puzzling. "Name one thing you _don't_ know."

"I'm sure there's quite a few things, but I can't think of any right now."

"Convenient," said Leah with a grin.

"You don't even know what that means."

"So. slong as it fits. Well, does it fit?"

"Who knows?"

"Z_iiiii_ggy!"

"What do _you _think?"

"I don't know. Oh well, that's my new word for today: Convenient. I'm gonna use it in my paper even if I don't know it. And it's all 'cus you wouldn't tell me what it means."

"Blame yourself for not having the initiative to undertake the task of discovering a simple definition."

"You're mean; I don't even know what you said! All I got was 'blame yourself'"

"I know."

Leah twisted her mouth, "Convenient."

"Leah…you probably know what convenient means without even knowing."

"The way you said it, it probably means: damn it!"

"Where did you learn that word from?"

"What? Damn?"

"Don't say it again."

"Why not? Angela says it all the time when she gets mad. And you didn't want to take me to school so you said 'convenient'. Couldn't you have said 'damn' and it would still make sense?"

"You're reading too much into this 'convenient' word. You'll be completely surprised when you find out what it means. And that word 'damn', get it out of your vocabulary. That's just what Angela says."

"You're right. I should use words like ini-shi-tiv and task. She doesn't use cool words like you. All she says is 'damn' and 'stupid'"

The only reason Leah had said this was to impress Ziggurat for it was he that she looked up to and she would do anything for him if only he asked.

"I'm gonna read the dictionary," added Leah.

"I bet," said Ziggurat simply.

"I will, I will!"

The car began to slow a little ways from the school.

"Whya stoppin'?"

"You can walk can't you?"

"Yeah…but Angela always takes me to the entrance."

"Think about it, Leah. You don't want others seeing a cyborg with you."

"That would be cool. No one's gonna even look at me wrong when they know they'll be pulverized by guns and lasers and stuff."

"Pulverized?"

"Teacher told me what it meant," said Leah with a smile.

"That's not exactly what I was asking, but never mind."

Leah looked at him with pleading eyes, but Ziggurat looked away from her uneasily.

"Do I have to tell you again?" asked Ziggurat.

Leah frowned and shook her head and climbed out the car.

"Well, see you later," said Leah with a wave.

"Until then," replied Ziggurat reaching over to close the door.

The cyborg felt a relieved feeling wash over him as Leah disappeared into the crowd in the distance. He never showed it in his voice, but he was extremely uncomfortable around Leah and he avoided her gaze at all cost. Ziggurat noticed that Leah could easily catch on to things. He wondered if she noticed these thing and simply ignored it.

As he drove back to Angela's house he thought about Leah's mother. Ziggurat would often wonder over just who this person was; was it KOS-MOS or Maria. Was she Maria when she was human or could it be possible that she had been both Maria and KOS-MOS on that fateful night when they could no longer resist each other's touch. Had that been Maria who he had met upon visiting the Zohar for the second time. By then, Ziggurat had settled on KOS-MOS being the one whom he had given his heart to. He suspected that when the android had become human, it had been the soul of the innocent KOS-MOS in the body of Maria and that at that moment two souls had inhabited one body. Maria's entire being including her memories had been suppressed during that time by Wilhelm. Ziggurat supposed that he had met the actual Maria the second time he met this human form. When he thought about it, it had been altogether too easy to become as angry and discontent as he had become during that second time. Indeed it was because it had not been KOS-MOS (the one whom he truly loved), it was Maria who he had unleashed all this caged anger onto. He realized suddenly that he would never had done such a thing to KOS-MOS.

Yet there was another way to look at this. Ziggurat pondered if it had been Maria the entire time. If she was an android, would she act so rude? If she was human and her memories repressed, would she act so innocent. If those memories were returned to her, would she act so ashamed.

It was all rather puzzling. While the former reason would explain the individuality of KOS-MOS and Maria, it would not explain where this 'KOS-MOS' soul had come from or had it simply been born from the Zohar itself. Better yet, where was KOS-MOS's soul now without its former body or maybe KOS-MOS and Maria is the same person. Perhaps KOS-MOS is simply Maria but without the baggage of memories.

Ziggurat had wound up frustrating himself with these torturing thoughts and he was miserably interrupted by the ring of the phone. He had just arrived at Angela's house.

"Did you already take care of Leah?" asked Angela's voice.

"It would have been nice if you had told me about this beforehand."

"As if you would agree to doing it. You're too hard-headed for that. Besides, I had no choice, it looks like my schedule is pretty busy today."

"Since when did you have busy schedules?"

"What exactly do you think I'm doing when you're out on your missions? Just waiting for you?"

"Do I have a mission now?"

"I took the liberty of clearing your schedule--

"What--

"Now, before you go ballistic," interrupted Angela, "I have one special mission for you."

Ziggurat knew already that he was not going to like what she said next.

"Report cards have already came out, you know."

"Report cards?"

"Ugh, Ziggurat, you're impossible. Grades, school grades; hasn't Leah shown you any?"

"Ah, is _that_ what it is? Apparently, her grades could not be any better. What about it?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. There are supposed to be parent/teacher conferences tonight and I can't be there. I want you to go in my stead."

"_Angela,_ you know I can't do that. I can't show up in school like that."

"When has anything bothered you before? If you're worried about how Leah would feel about this, she doesn't mind. The girl adores you and you don't spend enough time with her."

"But Angela…all this for a conference with her teacher? As soon as I step inside everyone will think there's a bomb threat or something in that serious nature… and that kind of thing is unnecessary."

"Look, as soon as they see Leah with you they'll understand that you're filling in for her parents. You make it seem as if you're the only cyborg in the world; you're nothing new. You'll find people to be surprisingly understanding."

"So this is my mission."

"Don't worry; it's legitimate if you feel the need to check up on me."

"No, I believe you."

"You're her father and this is something you should be willing to do in the absence of her mother. It may say 'Angela' as her mother on the birth certificate and N/A for father, but we both know that that isn't true. Now feel proud of your daughter and look on the table for the name of her teacher and room number. Good luck."

Angela hung up before Ziggurat could respond; she hadn't wanted to hear his response. She hoped desperately that this wouldn't be a complete disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Will it be a complete disaster? Stay tuned...

And who does Leah sort of remind you of? Hmmmmm…..


	28. Conference Night

Part 2

**Chapter 28** _Conference Night_

"It has been seven years, Wilhelm. What do you propose we should do about the lost soul?"

"Aw yes, you do have a good memory. I did say that I was going to try a little experiment. My last plan was going so well until Yeshua foolishly put an end to it. The damage has already been done; no matter what, he could never repair it. Now the second stage shall commence."

"What will you have me do, Wilhelm?"

"You know this lost soul intimately, in fact, you were once friends. I need something that will push him over the edge."

The Black Testament grinned. He knew he was going to enjoy this. Wilhelm sensed this.

"The very sight of me will send him on edge."

"This I am well aware of, but something more needs to be done; something that he is not likely to ever forget."

"I can do that."

"Can you?"

The crimson eyes of the Testament met Wilhelm's gaze to confirm his confidence. That being done he turned to leave.

"Do be a little more inventive. Killing is such a bore."

"I'll keep that in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leah acknowledged Angela as her mother, but she somehow understood that she wasn't. She never referred to her as Mom, but called her just as Ziggurat did: Angela. From the very beginning, Leah had not wanted to call the cyborg Ziggurat and besides that she had a hard time pronouncing it especially when she was younger. Ziggy was all she would ever say and it stuck (well, for her at least).

She thought the cyborg the very definition of cool. She would go to school and tell fantastic tales about the cyborg's feats and everyone would listen in wonder. She didn't care if the cyborg seemed slightly uncomfortable around her so long as she could get him to talk. She liked to hear his voice and she was completely interested in all he had to say. Like any child who looked up to someone, she thought he was omniscient and indestructible. If you were to ask her who she wanted to be like, it would be Ziggurat.

She was well aware that the cyborg did not like to be around too many people. Crowds were something he avoided. Since that morning, she also realized that it was too much to ask for the cyborg to come to conference night. Ziggurat's hesitation told her everything. Imagine her surprise when she came home that day as she learned that Angela had asked Ziggurat to go in her stead. She made a mental note to thank the woman graciously when she came back from her important business. Ziggurat noticed Leah's immediate delight with surprise. Angela had been right in her statement: She adored him. This eased his dislike of the mission slightly, but not nearly enough to make him comfortable. He was _very_ uncomfortable. As Ziggurat drove them to the dreaded school even Leah couldn't blatantly disregard his uneasiness. It had been a relatively silent ride despite Leah's attempts at conversation. When the car finally pulled up to the parking lot, Ziggurat finally looked at Leah.

"Let's get this over with."

Leah nodded and climbed out the car along with Ziggurat.

The school that Leah went to was a colossus of a building even more so than the Church. The skyscraper was not only an elementary school, but also a preschool, middle school, and high school. The school was just as long as it was tall. There was sections of the school that Leah had never even stepped foot on because of its grand scale. This night was particularly busy because of the conference night and the large parking lot was so filled that Ziggurat had to make due with the parking lots furthest away from the school. The duo had a long trek on their hands as they started off to the school.

They were met with a crowd just as they reached the main entrance.

"Which way?" asked Ziggurat to Leah.

Leah was too short to look over the crowd, but she knew her way by heart.

"We have to go to the red auditorium, that's where we go first. We go down straight until the second intersection, and then we go left."

To Leah it seemed as if they were going to be stuck at the entrance for hours.

"This crowd really is something," said Ziggurat taking up Leah's hand, "Come on."

The cyborg pushed through the crowd much to the other's disgust, but Leah didn't mind at all.

"Where do we go after we turn left?" asked Ziggurat in a raised voiced over the noise.

"What?" asked Leah's small voice.

"I said: where do we go next?" asked Ziggurat even louder.

All Leah heard was where, but she understood the question from there. The cyborg bent down to her level so she wouldn't have to shout as much.

"Keep going down and you'll see it to the left."

Ziggurat took her hand up once again and resumed his aggressive trek down the wide hall.

It was altogether depressing when an even dense crowd occupied the auditorium. The seats were miserably filled up and they were forced to stand in the back. With the auditorium doors closed behind them, an older woman stepped up to the podium on the stage in the front. She waited for the parents and children alike to notice her and quiet down. Finally the woman began her speech to the congregation.

Leah tugged on Ziggurat's hand and again he bent down to her level.

"She's the principal for second graders. They have one for each grade," whispered Leah.

Ziggurat nodded, "And your teacher would be Mrs. Heartwood?" asked he quietly.

"Yeah, she's kinda short and kinda fat and she has brown hair-dark. You'll know her when ya see her cus she wears these ugly green glasses."

"I see."

The principal stepped down from the stage just as she finished. Immediately, people began getting out of their seats. The duo was the first out because of their closeness to the entrance and they made their way easily to room 234. The crowd was just forming in the halls as they reached the room. To their surprise, the room was already occupied with parents and children. They waited leisurely around the room as the teacher was already engaged in a conference. These were the people who had skipped the introduction in the auditorium and went straight to the classrooms.

"Well what do you know; another cyborg," said a dark haired man that had slowly made his way to the duo.

Two children were in tow, they had brown hair and dark blue eyes. The boy wore glasses and was much shorter than his sister who didn't wear glasses. The man had long black hair and serious eyes that were the same color as his hair.

"You make it seem as if it is a normal thing," said Ziggurat to the man.

"I'm not so sure about that," said the man mysteriously.

Ziggurat noticed that the man, along with his long sleeve jacket, wore black leather gloves. The man moved to a position where only the cyborg could see what he was going to show him next. He slipped one glove off his hand to reveal a metallic hand and then just as quickly slipped it back on.

"Nothing special," said the other cyborg quickly, "But it was kind of odd to see another cyborg in my embarrassing predicament."

"So it seems," said Ziggurat who was no good at conversations especially with strangers.

"What should I call you?" asked the other cyborg noticing Ziggurat's uneasiness.

"Ziggurat."

"Ziggurat? How inventive. I suppose you're from the Ziggurat Industries."

"And what are you called?" asked Ziggurat ignoring the comment.

"Kenshi," said the other with a grin, "And this is Chloe and Lang," Kenshi pointing to the girl and boy respectfully.

They both smiled as they were introduced.

"So who's the girl?" asked Kenshi realizing Ziggurat's poor socializing skills.

"My name's Leah," said she before Ziggurat could get to it.

Kenshi looked from Leah to Ziggurat multiple times.

"Call me weird, but you two look related."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Leah with a bright smile.

Ziggurat couldn't be more embarrassed. Leah was already conversing with Chloe and Lang. No doubt she was telling them tales of Ziggurat's ventures. Soon they were looking up at him with wonder.

"Impressive," said Kenshi to Ziggurat, "I wish Chloe and Lang were _that_ enthusiastic about me, then maybe they'd listen to me every once in a while."

"You talk as if they're _your_ children."

"They might as well. Their mother is always at work. Oh she's rich, but she hardly knows how to be a mother. She's kinda in a high position at her work. Just so she won't have to worry about threats at her kids she hired a body guard; me. Although, she tells me to do more than just protectin if you know what I mean."

"I see. Then who is your boss?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kenshi confusedly.

"The person who assigns you missions."

"Oh, missions. That's right; you're from the Ziggurat Industries. The company I'm with isn't so sophisticated. I'm more like a cyborg-for-hire. Someone hires you depending on what skills you have and I guess you can say that the person who hired you is the boss.

"I've never heard of that method."

"Maybe not," said Kenshi with another grin, "I'm not so well a fighter as you, but close range is all mines."

Ziggurat didn't volunteer any information about his capabilities to Kenshi's disappointment. Just then Leah's name was called out for the next conference. Leah walked back over to Ziggurat.

"I have to use the bathroom," said Leah.

"But your name was just called."

"Attention! If Leah Wakana isn't here, we'll have to move on to the next one."

"Lemme go, please," begged Leah.

"Fine, but I won't be able to go with you and the halls are crowded."

"I'll manage."

"Will you?" asked Ziggurat concerned.

"Positive. Don't worry bout me just get this over with."

Leah turned to leave hurriedly, but the cyborg grabbed her hand again, she turned back to him as he gazed into her eyes.

"Be careful."

Leah was startled from the sudden intensity and took a moment to answer, "…Don't worry."

He released his grasp and she made her way out the door. Kenshi watched all this with a raised eyebrow. Ziggurat went to the teacher and sat down in a chair.

"You're her father?" asked Mrs. Heartwell in surprise.

"I'm filling in for her mother."

"Ah," said she in understanding, "Then you saw her report card, right?"

"Yes, she's doing very well."

"_Very_ well. Why today she even looked up a word that was troubling her in a dictionary. Most kids her age don't do that sort of thing. I'm impressed."

"I'm sure her mother would be proud."

"Who taught her to do that, I wonder?"

"I did."

"Oh c'mon, you don't expect me to believe that some cyborg told her to do that."

"Believe what you want."

The teacher smiled, "Well, even so, I would like to tell you something. That child Leah is a genius."

"I know that she's smart—

"No, no, I mean it; a real genius. I've studied her work and trust me no second grader is as much a sponge as she is. She soaks up a lot of information and utilizes it in her writing, math, history—everything. Her reading skills are superb. This why I want to put her in a program…"

"I never suspected her intelligence to be so…impressive."

"She's smart, if she started talking with the full extent of her vocabulary, kids would back off from her; she knows this. You know how kids are sometimes making certain children outcasts."

"No, people in general have such tendencies."

The teacher frowned, but this did not deter the cyborg's unreadable expression.

"What programs are you suggesting?" asked Ziggurat breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"There's one program in particular," said Mrs. Heartwell as she passed a brochure across the table to the cyborg.

Mrs. Heartwell watched in amazement as the cyborg's eyes ran quickly through the brochure, she remembered Leah reading just like that.

"Institute of Gifted Minds (IGM)," said Ziggurat.

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to tell Leah about it."

"And her parents?"

"Them also," said Ziggurat quickly.

"I hope to see her do well. Where is she, by the way?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The restroom was strangely empty when Leah arrived. She quickly went into a stall and then was washing her hands. Her eyes were instantly on the door as the doorknob turned. Leah's eyes narrowed as an ominous feeling came over her. A black shoe stepped in first and then the cape and hood. The person's face was shadowed so Leah could not determine the sex or even how old the person was.

"Leah," said a man's voice teasingly from under the hood.

"How do you know my name?" asked Leah instantly on the defensive.

"Don't worry about that, little girl. Think of me as a guardian angel."

"I don't need one," said Leah earnestly.

"Oh? You don't?" Leah could tell the man was smiling, "You think an emotionless cyborg could give a damn about you? What makes you so special?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. He loves me as he would his own daughter."

"And you sound so sincere too. Don't make me laugh. I could crush him with my very hands, little girl."

"Don't you dare underestimate Ziggy!"

"Ziggy? Ha! He's grown soft. You'll do well to stay on my good side."

Leah stepped back slowly, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything…yet," said the caped man coming closer to the girl.

Leah continued to back away and the man advanced upon her just as slowly. When he was close enough, his hand shot out and touched her forehead. Leah tried to escape, but she was strangely immobile. Her eyes grew wide as she looked fearfully into the shadow of his hood. Crimson eyes flashed at her and finally she fainted. The Black Testament turned away.

"A little fear wouldn't hurt."

Slowly, the Testament began to fade until it was as if he had not been there at all.

A blue glow began to shimmer in front of her sprawled body, but just as suddenly as it came it disappeared.


	29. Signs of Unrest

Part 2

**Chapter 29 **_Signs of Unrest_

"She's still not here?" asked Kenshi to Ziggurat after his long awaited conference for Lang.

"The crowd is dense, I would expect it to take quite some time to get back," replied Ziggurat.

"You actually believe that? It's been an hour. Look, why don't I go check on her? You just stay here in case she comes back while I'm gone."

"Why would you do that?"

"C'mon, man, we're comrades, right?"

Ziggurat looked at him in a confused manner, "No, we're not."

"Ah, whatever, I'll go check anyway."

Kenshi turned to the boy, "Lang, you stay here."

Kenshi then grabbed Chloe's hand and disappeared through the door. Lang was a shy boy and he always was scared when Kenshi wasn't around. Lang looked up fearfully at the cyborg and because he didn't say anything, Ziggurat didn't speak to him. The cyborg stared at him for a moment and then looked away. Lang moved a ways from him though he would glance at the cyborg every few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duo stood at the bathroom entrance.

"Go check if she's there, Chloe."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said she as she went in.

Finally they had reached the right bathroom and inside Chloe found a sprawled Leah.

"Leah, Leah," said Chloe as she tried to shake her to wakefulness, "Kenshi! She's here!" hollered Chloe to the waiting cyborg.

He came in soon after.

"Do something," said Chloe concerned for Leah's condition.

"Stop orderin me around," said Kenshi as he knelt down to the child, "I'm not getting a good vibe from this bathroom. Let's go."

Chloe glared at Kenshi, "So what. Whatcha gonna do to help her?"

"Arg! I can't work under these conditions; there's too much negative energy around here."

"Huh?"

"Don't you feel it? I'm getting a light head just sittin here," explained he as he lifted Leah into his arms.

He moved a little ways from where Leah had laid.

"Alright…" said Kenshi closing his eyes.

A bright light began to shimmer around the unconscious Leah until finally she came to. Just as soon as this happened she started screaming and thrashing in Kenshi's hold.

"Fine, fine, little lady," said Kenshi startled from her outburst.

He let her down and Leah looked around in a confused manner.

"What happened to you?" asked Chloe as their eyes met.

"This guy," started Leah quickly, but then she lost her train of thought, "I have a real bad headache…this guy, he had all this black on—and his hood—and then he looked at me…"

"That's okay, Leah, don't say anything right now. We have to get you back. Ziggurat's really worried about you."

Leah looked up at the cyborg angrily, "Oh give me a break! He doesn't care about anyone."

"Hm, it does seem that way," said Kenshi thoughtfully, "But trust me, I'm good at reading people and Ziggurat seems like the kind that will go to great lengths to hide his feelings."

"There's nothing _to_ hide," retorted Leah.

Leah tried to walk towards the door, but she stumbled to the ground.

"C'mon, girl, I'll carry you."

Kenshi lifted her into his arms and Chloe followed the cyborg through the crammed halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where was she?" asked Ziggurat.

"In the bathroom. She fine now, she's just a little tired."

Ziggurat looked at Kenshi critically, "What happened?"

"I don't know, man. She woke up talking about this guy with black clothes—Chloe, you were there."

Chloe nodded to confirm, "She was a little out of sorts."

"Well, let us hope the person she spoke of isn't who I'm thinking."

"Before I go, where can I meet you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember, we're comrades."

"We're not."

Kenshi looked at him exasperatedly, "Ah, c'mon, it's not often I meet other cyborgs, you know. We should stay in contact."

The cyborg turned away from Kenshi, "What do you want?"

"Oh, trying to get rid of me. _I_ see," said Kenshi smiling.

Kenshi gestured for Lang and Chloe to follow him and then they disappeared into the crowd. Ziggurat held an exhausted Leah in his arms as he started back outside to the parking lot.

The stars were out by this time and the streets were illuminated by the moon and the street lights.

"Ziggy? I can walk now," said the awakened Leah.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you care?"

Ziggurat was taken aback and then he released the child. They walked through the parking lot silently. Ziggurat noticed that Leah did not even try to break it. Just as they reached the car, The Black Testament chose this time to appear before the cyborg.

Ziggurat stopped in his tracks as this happened. His muscles were tense and his nerves were instantly on end.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist telling you the good news," said the Testament.

Leah instinctively hid behind the cyborg.

"I've been given the right to make your life miserable. Not that it isn't true now, but it is an enticing proposal."

The cyborg frowned.

"You don't talk much," teased the Testament, "What's the matter? Scared?"

In a brief second, the Testament slammed his hand into the side of the cyborg's face and knocked him down. Immediately Ziggurat's arm turned into a semi-automatic and he aimed and shot at the enemy. He only managed to shoot the entire round at the door to their car.

"Hey you! Leave him alone!"

It was Kenshi's voice a little ways behind Ziggurat.

"What's this? A friend? What a surprising discovery. I think I'll kill him. What do you think Leah?"

Leah shook her head and ran over to Ziggurat.

"Again with the cyborg. You never learn."

"You heard me!" challenged Kenshi as he reached them.

"Don't be stupid," said Ziggurat standing up, "This is not your fight."

"Save it," retorted Kenshi.

Ziggurat unloaded another round at the Testament, but the bullets were easily evaded. Stray bullets found homes in tires and windows of other cars.

"That's not working," said Kenshi.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Just then the Testament appeared directly in front of them. Just as suddenly, Kenshi's metal fist shot out to strike the chin. To his surprise, he made contact and the Testament stumbled back.

The Testament glared at Kenshin, "You were lucky, runt."

"There's more where that came from."

Kenshi quickly advanced upon the Testament and engaged in hand to hand combat. Kenshi took some hits and dealt them until his breath became heavy with fatigue. The Testament grinned.

"Tired already? That was just a warm up."

The Testament's evil eyes narrowed as a bright light shimmered around the cyborg.

"Bring it on," challenged Kenshi.

"I've just realized something," said the Testament strangely.

The Testament began to move back.

"Wait! The hell if you're going anywhere!"

With surprising speed, Kenshi dashed at the escaping Testament, but his round house kick met nothing but air.

"Damn!"

Leah looked at him in an amazed manner, "I've never seen a cyborg move so fast!"

Kenshi smiled at her enthusiasm, "Nothing much," he replied.

"Don't be so modest," said Ziggurat.

"That's the second time today I had to help you. Now we _have_ to be friends."

"You did not have to help me—

"There's just no way you're saying that. Where would Leah be now if I hadn't healed her?"

"You did what? You neglected to tell me that before—

"I was _going_ to, but then you had to be all stuck up with all this: we're not friends."

"How can I trust you now that you lied to me?"

Ziggurat played along sensing Kenshi's fixation on friends.

"Well I'm telling you now, Ziggurat. And what about that man?"

"Trust me, Kenshi; he wasn't going to kill anyone. If he wanted to, he would have. Wilhelm has him on a tight leash."

"You must know this guy—

"Voyager."

"Voyager, then. You must know this guy well. I don't think this is the last of him. Let me help you."

"Kenshi, really; there's no reason to."

Cyborgs were not programmed to have personalities or feelings that were even remotely human, but there were those rare ones whose personalities could not be suppressed. Even then, even in that day of age, the mind was considered a great mystery. Kenshi was one of those phenomena. Everything a cyborg was supposed to be, he wasn't.

"That's just like you," said Leah shaking her head, "He risks his life for you and this is how you repay him."

Once again Ziggurat was surprised by Leah's retort. It was as if she was focusing on all his faults. Ziggurat looked from Leah to Kenshi.

"Fine, you can find me on Forest Lane; the blue house," said the cyborg turning.

Leah smiled at Kenshi and he winked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the car pulled off and glided back onto the road, the same blue light began to shimmer where the car had been parked. Slowly it began to move from this area as it felt itself become attracted by something. It moved down the sidewalk in the dead of night, its pale glow was invisible to the sight of humans. Its presence soon entered a graveyard as it reached midnight. Tombs lined the yard in rows and stood ominously in the speckled light pouring through the foliage from the moon. The shimmering blue light drifted over to one particular grave though it was chosen arbitrarily. Then the shimmering light disappeared as it passed into the coffin and then into the body that resided within it. An hour passed when a solitary hand reached through the depths of the soil to feel the sweet touch of air.


	30. Mysterious Appearance

Part 2

**Chapter 30 **_Mysterious Appearance_

On the weekends, Kenshi found himself bored and idle. Chloe and Lang would be spending time with their parents after their mother's long business week and Kenshi would be left behind. Their mother never specified to him what he should do in their absence and Kenshi never asked. He would always visit the graveyard for reasons he kept to himself. It was a few miles away and Kenshi would stroll down the sidewalk easily, waving to passersby perhaps striking a conversation with a few familiars. Not one of them knew that he was actually a cyborg. The very thought of it would seem absurd. No one noticed the fact that Kenshi constantly wore long sleeves and leather gloves. Besides this, Kenshi made it a point to never to go into another's house because then it would seem awkward to wear gloves.

He arrived at the graveyard at the same time as usual and just as always his mood grew solemn and melancholic. But something was utterly different. It was a settle feeling that Kenshi had as suddenly his senses became alert. He felt the presence of another person. Kenshi stepped into the graveyard cautiously, his eyes constantly looking around himself. It wasn't long until he felt another's gaze; someone was looking intently at him. Tension grew intense in Kenshi's mind as if there was a ticking bomb and he had to defuse it. There were sticks crackling under the pressure of a foot and then rustles in the few bushes that grew there. Kenshi went towards this sound as his eyes narrowed in apprehension. Closer and closer he came until all he had to do was peer over the bushes, but he didn't need to for this time the person slowly stood up from the hiding place. Naked flesh met his eyes; what stood before him was the most glorious woman he had ever seen. As he stood there gawking at the sight of her naked beauty, he completely forgot the reason he had came to the graveyard in the first place.

"Find me clothes," commanded the mysterious woman.

"W-What," stumbled Kenshi as he tried to climb out of his obvious stupor.

"As I have observed, humans wear clothes. Find me clothes," repeated the woman.

"Clothes? From where exactly? It's not as if I have money laying around and I'm not so sure mines would fit."

"Find me clothes."

Kenshi tried desperately to look away, but it had been almost an entire century since he'd seen any opposite sex so exposed.

"Fine, okay, I'll get you some clothes," replied Kenshi as a plan came to mind, "What's your name by the way?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "It is none of your concern human."

"Man," began Kenshi turning, "you're even more stuck-up than that Ziggurat."

"Ziggurat? Do you know this person?"

"Do I know him? That would be an _over_statement; I just seen him. Now c'mon, we got to get you home so we can cover you up."

"I've never seen such color hair," commented the woman.

"What, black?"

She didn't respond because she felt no need. Kenshi didn't pressure her, but instead gestured for her to follow. They climbed over the fence in the back of the cemetery and went through various abandoned roads. This method took them all around town until they finally made it back to Chloe and Lang's house. The woman followed Kenshi into the mother's bedroom.

"Now just pick out some clothes in that closet."

"Fine."

"Eh, um, you might need..." Kenshi trailed off on his sentence as he went into the drawers to get a bra and panty. He held these up to her.

"You pervert, a man shouldn't be touching another woman's undergarment."

"Oh, _I'm_ a pervert? Who's the one walking around stark naked like some damn prostitute."

"I am not a prostitute."

"And I'm no pervert. Here," said Kenshi tossing the garments to her.

She caught it easily, "These won't fit properly."

"Deal with it. That's all I can give you."

The woman glared at him and then went into the closet, closing the door behind her. Kenshi shook his head.

"What am I going to do with her?" asked Kenshi inwardly.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Angela?" asked Leah getting her attention.

"Yeah," responded Angela. Her eyes turned to Leah.

"Why does Ziggy have to be away so much?"

"You know the answer to that; he has missions to complete."

"But they're optional."

"Where did you hear that from?" asked a startled Angela.

"I can read, you know," responded Leah with a hint of sarcasm.

"Look, Leah, truthfully I don't know why. I have no idea what that cyborg is about or what he thinks about all the time--maybe you should ask him; he'll tell you of all people."

"You act like he trusts me or something."

"Who else would he trust if not you?"

"Nobody," answered Leah defiantly, she took her exit at this moment as her anger flared.

Angela was left confused. Her anger had been so sudden and uncharacteristic that she wondered if there was a deeper reason for this. She shrugged inwardly and turned back to her cooking.

Later on into the day, Leah sat idly on a swing in the park. She always spent her afternoons and nights at the park where she would simply think about things. Usually, a girl her age wouldn't have much to think about, but her mind was highly developed. She knew the real reason why Zigguraut came home so late. One of the reasons being that he did not consider this to be his real home; the facility where he received his daily maintenance was his 'home'. She knew also that Zigguraut held this internal fear of her, perhaps it was because he didn't want to become attached. It was so easy for such a thing to happen. A true father would find this task daunting and Leah was almost sure that it was the same for Zigguraut.

Her feet ran slowly back and forth on the sand beneath her and her eyes stared at the ground deep in thought. She hardly noticed the metal footsteps behind her.

"Need a push?" asked Zigguraut catching her attention.

Leah looked back at him with genuine surprise, "Zigguraut! I mean Ziggy, I mean--what are you doing here?"

"Angela told me you would be here."

Leah sat there staring at him and to her surprise, he met her gaze, "So. Angela tells you a lot of things."

"This time was different."

Leah turned her head sideways, "In what way?"

"Because I asked."

"What do you want?"

"I just...wanted to talk."

Leah's first thought was to bombard him with irritating childish questions until he finally left again. She had only wanted him to feel as angry as she felt towards him, but she felt sorry for him. Besides that, it was a once in a lifetime moment. How long had she wanted to hear those words come out his mouth? And now here he was. She watched curiously as he sat in the swing next to her.

"Did something happen to you today or something?" asked a perplexed Leah.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," replied Ziggurat first looking at the sky and then at Leah. "I surprised you didn't I? I saw you from a distance, a young girl shouldn't be wasting her time away brooding."

"What are you talking about? I was just minding my own business...and swinging."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, just swinging," said Leah looking at the ground.

Both of them knew that this was not true, but Zigguraut didn't question her anymore on the subject. Leah began to feel curiously shy; she felt Ziggaraut's eyes on her.

"Perhaps you believe that I don't want to be here or perhaps you believe it is I who does not want to become attached."

Leah glanced at him, "You don't have to talk like that, you know. I'm not stupid."

"What?"

"You talk to me like I'm just a little kid, you avoid using big word cus you don't think I'll understand. I'm not stupid."

Zigguraut was thoroughly confused, he had not noticed this fact. Even as she said this, it took him a moment to understand what she was saying.

"I'm not giving a report or relating to someone of a certain event. This isn't business and therefore there is no need to bother with formalities."

Leah smirked, "The current situation merely warrants that we speak in an informal language."

"But if your last statement is deemed valid--why continue in this venture?"

Leah shrugged, "I'm just a show-off."

"No one ever said you were insipid. Not after that conference."

Leah looked up at him, "I know. I thought...if I could impress you, you might feel more inclined to spend time with me. I know you don't want to get attached--I don't blame you."

"You should. There is no one but me to blame."

There was silence for awhile until Leah spoke up.

"So what about Kenshi? Are you really his friend?"

"I really don't know, honestly. I only met him once. He _did_ save your life."

"Doesn't he look cool? He could have taken that Black Testament guy single-handedly."

"Be that as it may, there is something seriously wrong with him."

"Who's complaining? Besides, I didn't see anything wrong with him."

"You probably would not have noticed and I wouldn't expect you to for a girl who hasn't even been around for a decade."

"Hey! I can figure things out."

"And I don't doubt you could. But think about it, Leah, would a grown man be so fixated on making friends? He says that he's a cyborg, but how is he able to move so quick?"

"You're not jealous are you?"

"I don't get jealous, I am merely stating what I observed."

"Yeah well, everyone's different. Give him a chance."

"Alright, Leah, but only because you suggested it."

Leah smiled broadly, "You'll see, he's not that bad."


	31. Convenience

Part 2

**Chapter 31** _Convenience_

The woman stepped out of the closet with jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is that all you could come up with?" asked Kenshi shaking his head.

"It is the only clothes that would fit."

"So, where to, pretty girl."

"That isn't my name."

"You want to tell me it then?"

"That is information I do not give to strangers."

"After all I did for you, it is the least you can do."

The woman turned her head away from him, "My decision is final."

Kenshi was not easily deterred, "Do you have a particular place you want to go, pretty lady? You can't really stay here too long."

"You mentioned the name Zigguraut. Take me to him."

"Seriously? You know Ziggaraut?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Look, just so we won't feel like complete strangers, I'll tell you my name and then you tell me yours."

"Do what you want. Telling me your name would be futile."

Kenshi shrugged, "At least you'd know my name though; it is Kenshi by the way."

"Kenshi, take me to him."

"Fine, fine okay. You just love ordering men around."

"No, just you. There are certain people that cannot be told bluntly what to do."

"That would be Zigguraut, right?"

"You're smarter than you let on."

"Nice. Well, c'mon."

The woman followed obediently just as she had before. Heads turned as they saw Kenshi with another woman; rumors were formed instantly. Her eyes never met anyone as they passed by, she simply looked straight ahead.

Before long, the duo stood in front of the blue house.

"Fitting," said the woman to no one in particular.

Kenshi glanced back at her and then continued towards the front door. He knocked on the door and they waited for an answer. The cyborg did not expect Ziggaraut to answer the door; it had been easy for him to deduct that this was not his actual house, but the house of a close friend. To his surprise, it _was_ Ziggaraut who answered. This was only because Angela wasn't there (as usual at night) and Ziggaraut was granted some well-earned off time.

Kenshi witness the most strangest expression on the cyborg.

"KOS-MOS?" asked Ziggaraut in a near whisper.

Kenshi looked from the cyborg to the blue-haired woman.

KOS-MOS remained silent.

"What...are you doing here?"

The woman began to smile. Action spoke more than words as she simply walked up to him and embraced him. She felt him tense up as their bodies touched. She wouldn't let go of him nor he her for the longest time. All the while an astonished Kenshi watched.

"Don't ever leave me like that again, Ziggaraut," whispered KOS-MOS in his ear.

Ziggaraut was speechless and suddenly bashful. Such emotions as embarrassment were things that could never be expressed as a cyborg; Ziggaraut was unable to blush. Finally, the two released each other.

"I..." began Ziggaraut, but that was all he could manage.

"Are you going to let us in?" inquired Kenshi interrupting the staring contest between them.

"Y-yes, of course," responded Ziggaraut.

KOS-MOS followed by Kenshi walked into the house. Kenshi closed the door behind him.

"Who's that, Ziggy?" asked Leah from the living room.

The child became concerned when Ziggaraut didn't say anything right away. Leah's eyes grew wide as she caught sight of KOS-MOS, Leah stood directly in front of Ziggaraut and she asked the same question.

"This is KOS-MOS," said Ziggaraut finally to Leah.

Leah was confused just as Kenshi was: Who was this woman? Why did she have such an impact on Ziggaraut?

"Angela said we couldn't have visitors at night," said Leah.

"That rule only applies to you, besides this is different."

Leah looked to Kenshi for an explanation, but he had none to give; he simply shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Leah," asked Ziggaraut.

"Uh...yeah..."

Leah knew that Ziggaraut was never one for enforcing Angela's rules when it came to Leah. If Leah had wanted to eat ice cream late at night, Ziggaraut would have no objections. If Ziggaraut came up to her room to check if she was asleep and found that she was on the U.M.N. network, he would shrug in his calm, modest manner and never say a word to Angela. The keen Leah knew that Ziggaraut's last question had really meant that he wanted some privacy with the woman.

"Hey, I don't have anything to do, I can take Leah with me for a while."

Leah glared at Kenshi as he said this; she had want to spy on the strange woman.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" asked Ziggaraut considering Kenshi's proposal.

"Wait, you can't mean that you'll allow this? I thought you said you didn't trust Kenshi!" exclaimed Leah.

This time the girl had spoken too fast without thinking. She hadn't meant to put Ziggaraut's personal feelings out in the open. She put her hand over her mouth instinctively.

"I changed my opinion, you were very persuasive. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with him."

Leah grimaced as Ziggaraut quoted the last sentence from her. She remembered vividly as they sat on the swings commenting on Kenshi.

"Isn't that right, Kenshi? There's nothing wrong with you and surely you are competent enough to look after Leah."

"That means a lot coming from you," said an amazed Kenshi with a grin, "Does Paige's Park sound alright to you, friend?"

"That sounds alright."

"Sure, you can count on me; I have a lot of experience though I don't look it."

Leah knew for certain that Ziggaraut cared about her more than anyone else (although this fact might be in question at the moment). He would never allow harm to come to her and he would never let some stranger look over her. Either Ziggaraut truly trusted Kenshi or the woman had caused Ziggaraut's reasoning to be off. Leah made no more fuss as she followed Kenshi. Right before she left, she looked behind herself as the oddly silent woman and Ziggaraut headed towards the living room. Leah sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"Convenient."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Yeah, before you yell at me and throw a tantrum, I know it's been awhile...but school started againTT And I hardly have time to myself . I'll try to update as much as possible, usually two chapters at a time


	32. Cursed One

Part 2

**Chapter 32 **_Cursed One_

"I told you before, Ziggurat, I'm not quite sure how I got here…I simply found myself alive in this strange world. It doesn't feel like the Zohar…it feels different somehow."

"Everything of that world was artificial. The weather was always perfect and everything remained unchanged, that is not so in the _real_ world.

"Everything?" asked KOS-MOS quietly referring to his first statement.

"In essence…" replied Ziggurat slowly.

"So now, is it the same thing? Do I have some purpose?"

"KOS-MOS, I have no idea." Ziggurat looked at her crossly. "You remember what happened before when Yeshua came…"

"Vividly. It was…a terrible feeling, Ziggurat."

"That unborn child--

KOS-MOS looked away, "Please don't tell me the impossible happened… Don't tell me my child was born. It's…"

"Maybe she was."

KOS-MOS's eyes widened, "Where is she? What does she look like?"

"That girl you saw only a few minutes before, that was her."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Actually, I haven't been to this park before," commented Leah to Kenshi.

"Hopefully, that's a good thing."

"It is."

There was no sand for miles unlike it had been at the usual park she went to. Instead, there was lush grass and paved trails that went to various places.

"Wonder who that woman was," said Kenshi thoughtfully.

"His girlfriend?" offered Leah.

"Get real, Leah. That's impossible."

"You have to get to know him; he's harmless."

"Harmless? When did cyborgs become associated with harmless?"

"Behavior-wise, I mean. You can ask him anything and he won't get mad."

"Right, sure kid.

"Well I know him better than anybody."

"Are you sure about that? You seemed equally as surprised when he claimed he knew that KOS-MOS girl."

"Alright, so he doesn't tell me _everything_," said Leah crossing her arms, "But what about you? Ziggy and I were wondering how you were able to be so quick and agile."

"What? I don't know how to answer that question, that's just…how it is."

"And what about that time when you healed me?"

Kenshi sighed, "That's just something I can do…ever since the Zohar."

"What's a Zohar?"

"Ah, kid, you ask too many questions."

"You can't answer it then?" challenged Leah.

"Well, not fully. I don't even really know for certain what the Zohar is."

"Hm. Interesting. I'm sure Ziggy would know. He knows everything."

Kenshi was becoming slightly irritated with Leah. It seemed every chance she got she would mention the cyborg.

"Can't you think for yourself?" asked Kenshi to Leah.

"Yeah. What kind of question is that?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand anyways," shrugged Kenshi.

Suddenly Leah stopped walking.

"What is it now?" asked Kenshi when she did this.

"Take it back."

"What?"

"What you said before. You don't know anything about me!"

"What's your problem kid? Did something happen to you?"

Leah shook her head angrily. She felt angry all of a sudden. For the second time that day a surge of strong emotion flared through her and she did not know why. She took a step back from Kenshi in a confused manner.

"What's wrong, kid?" asked Kenshi again concerned.

Before Kenshi knew it, Leah ran off blindly in her utter anger.

"Leah, wait! What in the world is--

Kenshi didn't bother to finish his sentence as he took off after her. The cyborgs caught up to her easily and was forced to grab her and lift her up into his arms. Her face was red from panting and her sudden outburst of emotion.

"Let go of me! You don't understand me!"

Her legs and arms tried to break free of his grasp.

"Calm down, kid! What's gotten into you? I never thought you could be so irritably rash."

The cyborg was confused and Leah was making no effort to make it any clearer. Leah looked up at the cyborg and spat in his face.

"Damn you, you insolent little snot!" cried Kenshi finally losing his temper.

"Oh, shut-up! Let go of me!"

The cyborg began to feel faint. The same weak feeling he got whenever he was near a sinister presence or place overtook him at that moment.

"F-fine," managed Kenshi as he let go of her and stepped back.

Purple eyes glared at his ominous black ones. Kenshi couldn't remember Leah ever having purple eyes. Something was terribly wrong…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"It just doesn't make sense, Ziggurat. Why aren't you making sense?"

"I know, it's hard for you to grasp, but, KOS-MOS, you have to believe me. Why would I lie to you?"

"Honestly, I _want_ to believe you--

"Then just do so. No thinking is required."

KOS-MOS looked directly into Ziggurat's calm, ocean-like eyes. She still could not read them; the ocean was too calm and deceptive, it's depth knew no bounds.

"Alright…" said KOS-MOS hesitantly, "But she doesn't look like a baby…"

"She's way past that stage, KOS-MOS."

"You mean I won't be able to see my baby?"

Ziggurat stood up then, "Let me show you something."

KOS-MOS was immediately interested as he said this. She followed him to the other side of the room as Ziggurat took out a photo album from the shelf.

"You should thank Angela for this," said the cyborg quietly.

KOS-MOS did not know who Angela was, but she nodded nonetheless and watched as he opened the album. Her eyes widened when she saw the pictures.

"Th-that's her?" asked KOS-MOS startled.

"Of course."

"But her hair…it's green. Surely that can't be the same child?"

"Her hair was dyed," said Ziggurat quickly as he turned the page.

The cyborg continued to turn to the pages and KOS-MOS remained quiet as her eyes took in her baby.

"Unbelievable…"

Ziggurat glanced at the fascinated KOS-MOS.

"I wish I had been there…It's just so strange."

"KOS-MOS, there's something I meant to ask you.

She looked up at the cyborg questioningly.

"I was merely wondering…are you human or android?"

"Uh…I don't know. I guess that I'm an android as I've always been."

"But where…how did you come to be here?"

"It's all so blurry," said KOS-MOS in a confused manner.

"It is okay, there's no pressure. I was only wondering."

KOS-MOS looked down at her hands, "Ziggurat, I'm tired…"

It was then that the cyborg realized that KOS-MOS did not have anywhere to go. Would Angela mind another person staying at her house? He hated the idea that he was being a burden onto another person. He hated the idea that he was becoming used to the luxuries that most cyborgs did not have. The very thought of this drove the cyborg to work himself even harder--he did not think he deserved anything. That was something Leah had not realized. The last thing Leah thought was that the cyborg could belittle himself to such extreme degrees.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kenshi almost thought of simply running away, but then he remembered what he had said to Ziggurat. He stood his ground in spite of his obvious disadvantage.

"Leah! Just tell me what's wrong--I swear I'll understand you."

Kenshi must have said something that Leah had not expected for she was at a loss of words. Even as her eyes continued to glow dimly its eerily purple glow, Kenshi stepped closer to her. His hands began to shimmer its white healing ether. He knew that there was something wrong with the girl, but that was all. He knew that his healing power could heal anything that he laid hands upon. His plan was simple. He only had to hold out long enough against the onslaught of sickness. He took a deep breath and willed himself to go further. The first sharp pangs nearly sent him to an unconscious state, but he soon shrugged it off and continued. Step by step he became weaker and weaker. Leah kept staring at him. What did she hope to gain from this? Whatever it was, Kenshi didn't bother to ask for she seemed as if she had stiffened; she stood there uncannily motionless.

He soon came upon her and grabbed her with all his might. His entire body grew numb with pain, but light was shooting from his hands and encircling the girl in its warm, healing grasp. Before long he was unconscious, but his work was done. Leah stood there bewildered staring down at the still form of Kenshi.

"Kenshi? Kenshi! What happened? Get up! Why aren't you moving?"

Leah was persistent and continued to cry his name until it tore him away from his unconscious state. Kenshi slowly began to pick himself up in response.

"Will you shut-up for a moment, girl? My head is already throbbing enough as it is."

To his surprise, Leah obeyed immediately, "I was really worried."

"_You're_ worried," spoke a both tired and surprised Kenshi, "What was that stunt you pulled a few minutes ago?"

"What?"

Kenshi looked down at the ground just as he was finally standing, "I wouldn't expect you to remember. Some dark force overtook you. Now it's gone. I don't feel it's presence anymore."

Leah looked up at he cyborg with confusion, "I don't think I follow."

He shook his head, "Never mind. Never mind, kid. Let's just go."

Leah blinked twice before following him, "How long are we going to stay out here?"

"A bit longer I suppose. Those two seem like they have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I know, but aren't you as curious as I am? If we get back soon enough, we could eavesdrop."

"I couldn't do that, Leah. That would be like betrayal."

Leah crossed her arms, "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So…noble. You know. You never have any fun."

"And explain to me what fun _is_."

"I have to explain it?" asked Leah shaking her head. "You know, you and Ziggy have much more in common than you think."

The cyborg laughed, "Yeah right."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

There was a distinct laughter floating amid the tombstones in the graveyard. A dark figure stood before a grave site that looked to have recently been dug up.

"I wonder if Wilhelm anticipated this? That KOS-MOS and Maria are separate entities. KOS-MOS; left alone in this world as a wandering spirit. Nobody wanted you. The Zohar for the moment has no purpose for you yet you still have the will to live."

The same footsteps that had approached the tombstone drifted away from it and soon disappeared into nothingness. The dark Testament found himself standing in a park. He knew that Leah and Kenshi would be coming his way in a few moments. There was a grin on his face as they approached hesitantly.

"Don't be afraid, little girl."

The duo before him wouldn't move any closer.

"Kenshi and Leah. You surprised me. I had no idea you two would be joining me this night."

"Alright, what do you want, Voyager?"

"Straight to the point, eh. I want Leah. You aren't needed, nuisance."

Leah was again scared stiff as The Testament moved closer and closer. Kenshi was on guard and readied to attack the intruder. Crimson eyes flashed over at Kenshi for a split second, but his thoughts were on Leah.

"Leave her alone you!"

The cyborgs hand reached out to The Testament's neck, but his attempts were futile as his hand was easily deflected. Suddenly, Kenshi felt himself thrown back a good distance. Kenshi watched as he whispered something in her ear. The girl became pale and fainted.

"No!" growled Kenshi.

His feet was already moving towards her when he felt a sharp pang strike him. It doubled him over in an immense pain. He heard the footsteps of The Testament moving further and further away.

"You're pathetic, Kenshi. Your stomach churns at the presence of evil. How can you ever fight it then? All you little gifts are rendered useless. Why do you never sense _my_ evil you ask yourself? It is because I am above such pitiful labels. You surprised me before…but never again."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. This is just a little warm up to get me back into the story. And, of course, another chapter is waiting for you almost simultaneously. (Man, this story seems to have an infinite number of chapters...this has to be the longest story I've ever written...)


	33. Realization

Part 2

**Chapter 33 **_Realization _

"Androids never become tired," said Ziggurat to himself as KOS-MOS retired upstairs.

Perhaps androids needed to recharge themselves, but it was nothing like simply going to sleep in a regular bed. Once again the cyborg was confused. Was this woman KOS-MOS or Maria?

He waited patiently in the living room for Angela's return. The cyborg stood completely still in the room with infinite patience until she returned.

"I don't even have to turn the light on, I know you're here," said Angela as she stepped into the darkened room.

"Angela, I have something to tell you."

"Which is?" asked Angela who's tone wasn't nearly as serious.

"KOS-MOS is here. She's upstairs in a spare room."

"KOS-MOS?" asked a confused Angela, "You brought a complete stranger into my house?"

"Perhaps to you she is a stranger, but I know her."

Angela peered at the cyborg through the darkness, "Who is she?"

There was silence for a little while until Ziggurat decided to answer her.

"She's Leah's mother."

"My gawd, a-are you sure? How do you even know?" asked a shocked Angela moving closer to him.

"I know. Trust me," said Ziggurat referring to her last question, "She's upstairs," repeated the cyborg, "Can you let her…stay?"

"Of course, if she doesn't have anywhere else to go. But I'm still a little confused…Why did she choose to show up now? You seem to know her pretty well."

"You ask a lot a questions."

"It's only one."

"There's no easy answer, Angela."

"Then explain it to me. You'll be surprised at how much I can handle."

"I'm sure you can handle many things. I don't doubt that."

"Ziggurat, I'm getting tired of this. I'm getting tired of being left out of things. You need to stop treating me like I'm a kid."

The cyborg could sense Angela's anger rising. This was not good.

"I'll tell you…later. But please, don't tell Leah about her. As of now, you're the only other person who knows about this. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, you get a kick out of keeping things from people."

"Angela--

"Alright. You don't have to worry."

"I need to go back to the maintenance lab."

"Oh, right."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Naturally, Angela answered it.

"Leah? What are you doing out so late? And…" The woman noticed someone else beside her.

"I'm Kenshi."

"He's another cyborg," chimed in Leah.

First the woman was surprised then confused . She suddenly felt Ziggurat's presence behind her.

"Kenshi. Leah. Nice of you two to return," said a calm, deep voice.

"And you know him too," said Angela in an exasperated tone, "Let me guess. You want him to stay too."

"No. He was simply escorting Leah through the park."

"A stranger?" retorted Angela turning back Ziggurat.

Ziggurat's eyes yielded nothing to the woman and she then returned to the other two.

"Come on in, Leah. You have a lot of explainin to do. And you, Kenshi, stay there."

Leah made her way past Angela and took a long look at Ziggurat before leaving to her room. Ziggurat could tell from her eyes that she knew KOS-MOS was staying. There was no telling what else she might figure out.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was only giving my friend a hand."

"Right," said Angela with a quick nod, "And you think everything's alright now."

"It's…not?"

Angela glared at the black-haired android with contempt, "You can leave now."

"Angela--" began Ziggurat.

"No, he's leaving. This is _my_ house."

"Now, Angela, I have to tell you something," said Kenshi.

"That's Ms. Watanabe to you."

"Ms. Watanabe, something happened at the park."

"This better not take long."

"Uh…I'll try to explain it as frankly as I can." Kenshi took a deep breath, "Voyager came for Leah again. I don't know what he wanted from her, but she fainted soon after he whispered something in her ear. She's okay now as far as I know."

Ziggurat's eyes narrowed, "Voyager. I-I should have been there." There was a measure of guilt in his voice.

Angela was completely in the dark as the two cyborgs conversed.

"Look, I think I overstayed my welcome. I'll be seeing you, Ziggurat."

Kenshi stepped away from the doorsteps and waved before he took off down the street. The other cyborg stared indifferently.

"What was all that about? Huh, Ziggurat?"

"It's…nothing," said Ziggurat turning.

Again the cyborg was tight-mouthed and Angela knew she wouldn't get much more from him.

"Well, you're a combat cyborg. You make sure Leah doesn't get hurt."

"I will," said Ziggurat with force.

Angela seemed satisfied with his response. "Well, c'mon, let's get you to the lab."

Meanwhile Leah listened in on all that took place downstairs, but gained no new knowledge as to who the new woman was. She climbed quickly up the stairs as they left. Instead of going to bed, she looked in all the spare rooms for KOS-MOS.

And there she was lying silently in a bed. Leah peered up at the beautiful blue-haired woman as she slept. _No wonder he let her stay…she's so pretty._

"Um, lady…KOS-MOS?" called Leah.

The woman awakened almost immediately, but she did not leap up. Glowing red eyes looked over at the girl almost absently.

"Yes, my child."

"Why are you here?"

KOS-MOS closed her eyes at this and sat up in her bed. "Turn on the light, Leah."

Leah was surprised when she used her name, but she quickly obeyed her and returned to her bedside. The woman's hair was now blue and it no longer glowed.

"I don't really know why I'm here. But you give me purpose, Leah. Come closer. Let me touch you."

Leah obeyed. A soft, warm hand ran through her hair and touched her face. The girl was completely mystified by the woman.

"Do you know who I am, Leah?"

The girl shook her head.

"I am your mother."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Yet another chapter. Remember on the first Xenosaga game, in the instruction booklet, there were character profiles for the main characters. I was surprised when I looked at the height of Ziggy and KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS is 5'6'' and Ziggy is 6'3''. That makes them the perfect couple right? (btw Ziggy should have been a basketball player instead of a cop...) Apparently, I'm taller than KOS-MOS...Anyways, just a side note.


	34. Angela?

Part 2

_**Chapter 34 **__Angela?_

Angela looked over her shoulder at the cyborg as her fingers pressed various buttons on the computer console. He truly did seem dead at that moment as if someone had pressed the 'off' button when she wasn't looking. She was sure that if she touched him, he would feel icy cold. The woman returned to what she was doing.

Ziggurat had made her promise to never let Leah see him like this. He had no intentions of frightening the girl or letting her see too much of him. The whole process was already uncomfortable in the first place adding Leah into the mix would make it unbearable. It only served to remind him of the sickening union of human and machine and the fact that he couldn't escape from it.

Angela sighed and sat back in her chair. She spent many nights at the lab leaving Leah all to herself at the house. She'd have to spend the night again today to see that everything went smoothly with the cyborg. She had to be there to manually finish everything up early in the morning or else nothing will be done and the cyborg would be suspended in a coma as he was now. She wondered suddenly if he ever had dreams. Could someone in a coma possibly have such things? She certainly had them and none were anything good.

Her eyes were closing when she felt a hand cover her mouth firmly from behind. She squirmed wildly in the intruder's grasp, but soon felt herself losing energy. Her eyelids fluttered and soon she was unconscious. Angela was dragged from the lab and thrown into a car. Ziggurat was left behind at the lab. There was nobody left to tend to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Leah woke up early; it was another school day. She had barely slept last night as it was. After KOS-MMOS had broke the news to her she couldn't stop thinking about the woman. Leah had wanted to talk all night with her, but KOS-MOS had insisted on resting. For some reason she had seemed very tired as if she had been doing something really exhaustive. She had grudgingly went back to her room. For most of the night she had stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. Now the girl was trudging downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

As she was doing this, she heard a knock on the door. Instinctively she went to it.

"Who is it?" called Leah to the knocker.

"It's Pope Sergius."

"Pope Sergius?" repeated a shocked Leah.

What would such an important man be doing her so early? Leah rushed to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello, Leah, have you seen Angela?"

Leah noted that he already knew her name, "No, she's probably at the maintenance lab with Ziggy. Although…they're usually back by now."

"Well, maybe I could wait for her here?"

"Uh…I can't let strangers in. Besides, there's no telling when they'll be back and I have to go to school."

"Alright, child, I understand where you're coming from--I'll wait in my car."

Leah nodded and closed the door. She continued on with her breakfast nonchalantly but tension was just beginning to grow. Where was Angela at least? She was always there to send her off to school. Leah began packing her book bag with all the things she would need that day. There was nothing left to do afterwards so she went into the living room to watch the news. The longer she sat the more anxious she became for Angela's return.

"Leah?"

The girl turned around startled by the new voice.

"K-KOS-MOS! You're up! You seemed so tired yesterday night."

"I'm okay now for the most part, but I feel that something is wrong. Where is Ziggurat?"

"At the maintenance lab with Angela."

"Is he safe?"

Leah hesitated to answer, "I'm not so sure now that I think about it."

There was true concern in the woman's eyes. "Then let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the maintenance lab, of course."

"But I don't even know for certain where it is. They don't ever let me go with them when they do things like that."

"Why is that? Doesn't Ziggurat want to spend as much time as he can with you?"

"Oh, you don't know Ziggy. He's hard to read sometimes. I know he loves me, but sometimes he doesn't care to be around me. He's just like that."

"I don't understand, Leah. From what I learned about love is that…you become addicted to the person of your affection. You can't bear to be without them for even a second and when you are…you feel sick…inside. Does he really love you?"

"When you put it like that; no, he doesn't," said Leah looking down, "Oh, KOS-MOS, I've been so naïve. He doesn't like me at all; he hates me. He can't stand being around me. All those times I--I'm probably just an annoying little girl to him."

"I don't think he hates you. Yes, I remember now," said KOS-MOS leaning against the wall near the entrance to the living room, " He has always been slow to showing things like love. He's cautious. Always so cautious." The woman smiled at Leah, "It's okay. You just have to be patient."

Leah blinked back a tear, "How do you know him? You've only just met him and yet you guys act like you've been with each other forever."

"Hm. It seems like forever. To me, at least. We are wasting time conversing. How do you propose that we locate this maintenance lab."

"Uh…wait; I got a plan. I'm not sure if I can trust him, but he's our only chance. Pope Sergius. I bet he'll know where they are or at least be able to show us the means to locating it."

"Right. Then let us proceed to contacting him."

"He's just outside, but I have to go to school."

"School? Will this hinder you from accompanying me."

Leah laughed all of a sudden, "KOS-MOS, you're beginning to sound a bit mechanical. That's exactly how Ziggy sounds like when he's discussing a mission with Angela."

KOS-MOS grinned at the girl, "Well, can you answer my question?"

"I can understand you, you know. You don't have to treat me like a little girl."

"I don't intend to especially since with my current knowledge of little girls I don't know how."

"Good," said Leah with a nod, "And yeah, I won't be able to accompany you. I'm sure Ziggy would expect me to be at school--I don't want to let him down."

"Fine then. Be safe, Leah," responded KOS-MOS turning to leave.

"You too. Ziggy has a knack for getting himself into bad situations."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Leah watched as KOS-MOS left. Now she was all alone in the house. It wouldn't be for long however, her bus was on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Pope's car, KOS-MOS relayed her dilemma to the pope. It didn't take long for her to convince him to help her once she mentioned Angela's absence. Much to her surprise, he knew exactly where the maintenance lab she was referring to was at. KOS-MOS immediately got into the car and they were off.

The pope glanced over at the woman every once in a while with a perplexed expression, "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how do you know Ziggurat? You wouldn't happen to be…the Maria that he spoke to me about?"

"As I have said before, I am KOS-MOS. This Maria you speak of couldn't be me."

"So how do you know him? Why are you so concerned about a cyborg?"

KOS-MOS grinned at the man, "I used to ask him so many questions. Now I know how annoyed he must have been. I don't know how he put up with me."

The pope continued looking out the window as she said this and shook his head, "That really doesn't answer my question."

"I know, but you can trust me. The sooner we get to that lab the better."

Unlike Ziggurat, KOS-MOS didn't find riding in a moving vehicle the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, it was rather soothing. She often stared out the window beside her and she sat comfortably in her seat. The two in the car said nothing more to each other until they reached the lab.

"Is that it?" asked KOS-MOS looking at the rather obscure building.

"Last time I checked," confirmed the pope.

The woman walked ahead of the pope sensing his need to be protected. She turned the knob to the front door and she was in. The first thing she saw was Ziggurat laying in a maintenance seat.

"Ziggurat! I knew there was something wrong--I felt it," exclaimed KOS-MOS rushing over to his side.

She touched his face with her fingers and felt only coldness. She let her hand run down his entire face and felt no warmness. "Pope Sergius; what's wrong with him? He's not responding to me…"

The pope made his way over to her with a sigh, "He's in some kind of coma, but don't worry, it's normal for a cyborg. He just needs to be reactivated."

"Reactivate him then."

"Who me? I can't do that; I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do it now, pope," demanded KOS-MOS.

Finally the pope gave in and went over to the control panel. "I guess I'll just press this one…it _says_ reactivate on it." As soon as he pressed the button, a jolt of life seemed to go through the cyborg. He was slow to open his eyes as if it pained him to do so.

"No…you forgot…to do something, Angela…"

His vision was blurry and he couldn't tell who was standing over him. He didn't expect it to be KOS-MOS--it was unlikely that she'd even have the means of getting there.

"Ziggurat, it's me KOS-MOS. I knew there was something wrong so I asked Pope Sergius to take me to you."

The cyborg's eyebrows furrowed trying to piece everything she said together. "KOS-MOS? But…what are you doing here? How…" Ziggurat suddenly felt a stream of blood flow from his nose. He wiped it away quickly so as not to startle KOS-MOS.

"There's no need to get worked up, Ziggurat," said Pope Sergius in comforting tones.

The cyborg glanced at his hand where there was blood. It dried quickly, "Where's Angela? Why isn't she here?" He was surprised to see the pope.

The pope shook his head, "Your guess is as good as mines, but you're lucky we go here."

"Am I?" asked Ziggurat finally standing up.

Every bone in his body ached whenever he moved and his head felt as if it was being pounded on.

"Are you okay, Ziggurat," asked KOS-MOS watching him.

"No, not really. There's obviously something wrong here. Angela has been kidnapped or else she would be here." The cyborg turned to the concerned woman, "But it's nice that you're here."

"Angela. I still haven't met her yet. I still haven't thanked her for taking those pictures."

"Don't worry. You'll meet her soon enough."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked the pope, "Do you know something we don't?"

Ziggurat shook her head, "It's as if she vanished. It was rather shocking to wake up to someone other than Angela."

"Maybe we should--what did you call it--'brainstorm'. It'll be just like before, Ziggurat," ventured KOS-MOS.

The pope looked at the woman with a thoughtful expression. 'Just like before' echoed continuously in his mind.

"Brainstorming," repeated the cyborg thoughtfully, "That's a good idea, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS smiled at his praise, but it quickly disappeared when she didn't attract a similar response. His face was eternally set in a plain expression just as it had been when they had first met. I saddened the woman above all else; she had believed that she had broken through his cold exterior instead he had simply created a new on. He acted as if they were merely casual friends instead of lovers. Besides the hug he had given her, he had neglected to show her any form of affection. Now that the pope was with them, it was unlikely he would show much else. They no longer had an artificial world all to themselves where Ziggurat felt safe enough to explore such emotions as love. This was the real world and the cyborg acted accordingly. KOS-MOS sighed despondently at these realizations. She desperately wished it could be like before when Ziggurat's role was solely loving and protecting her. She wished that they could go somewhere remote where she could talk to the real Ziggurat and where they could kiss each other whenever the time arose. That was what she wanted now--a kiss. They had been apart for so long that a simple hug would not suffice for her. By the looks of things now, she knew that he would never agree to doing such a thing--not even for her sake.

"So where should we start?" asked KOS-MOS to Ziggurat.

"She drove me here in her car around midnight as usual on Sundays. Is her car here?"

"Let me check, you just stay there, Ziggurat," said the pope immediately.

The other two watched him go and were completely silent until he returned.

"Yeah, it's still here."

"Then it's official; she was kidnapped. Whoever took her decided to do it at her most vulnerable moment--when I was inactive and she probably slept. If she was asleep there would be no reason to rush things. Everything must have went smoothly." The cyborg walked over to the chair that she had most likely been sitting in, "This is probably where she sat. She always sits here. There was little or no struggle," continued the cyborg examining the chair.

"Those people who took her…Do you think they knew the predicament that you were in? Did they know that you could die without her to 'finish' you up?" asked KOS-MOS.

"First of all, we don't know if it is people or a person who stole her and second of all, yes people know about the disadvantages of being a cyborg. If someone wanted to kill me, this would be a full proof way, but I don't think that has anything to do with Angela's disappearance."

"How do you figure that?" asked the pope.

"That's easy," responded Ziggurat turning to him, "You know Angela, perhaps even more than I do. She's probably accumulated quite a bit of enemies over the years judging by how I had to bail her out of a sour deal. I don't know much about her personal like and after her head injuries she didn't know either, but the people that she regularly dealt with did not. My guess is that they want something from her…desperately."

"My goodness, Ziggurat, you're making rather wild assumptions about this woman. You could easily be wrong."

"Excuse me for saying this, but your vision is clouded. Perhaps you haven't seen Angela for what she is. She's changed recently, but she's still the same woman from before. I don't think I've ever seen a person change from what they really are."

"Maybe you haven't been around long enough to see it happen--and it can."

"How long must one live to see it?" retorted the cyborg in his ever calm tone.

"He might just be right," cut in KOS-MOS to the pope, "He's never been wrong before not when it comes to brainstorming. He really thinks things through."

"What, do you think he is perfect?" asked the pope to KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS in turn shrugged, "Well, he says he's not," she replied glancing at the cyborg.

The cyborg simply averted his gaze.

"Even if these things are true, how do we find her? We still haven't gotten to that," pointed out the pope. He looked over at the sullen cyborg waiting for his ideas.

"We should perhaps go to the place where it all started," said Ziggurat finally.

KOS-MOS watched as his palm touched his forehead briefly and his eyes flutter once or twice. There was another trickle of blood, but he was quick to wiping it away.

"Are you talking about the Zohar?" asked the pope.

"No, of course not, the pub--the pub where she was trading something with a group of men. I forget what it was called, but I know exactly where to find it."

"Are you really up for this?" asked KOS-MOS to Ziggurat quietly.

Ziggurat looked over at the woman, "Why wouldn't I be?"

They had gazes for awhile before looking away. KOS-MOS was already blushing from his last statement. Ziggurat was left wondering what had caused her sudden reddened cheeks. All of this, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by Pope Sergius.

"Well, whenever you two are ready, let's go," said the pope breaking the silence.

The other two nodded at him in a startled manner as if he had caught them doing something rather private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Any who's reading this and noticed the long period of time between chapters….blame my summer reading. These books are terrible, but I _have _to read them because I'm such a good student…

Well, looks like our favorite cyborg is getting back into the police business so for a short time he'll be taking on the 'police' persona. Chapter 35 commences!


	35. Echoing Footfalls

Part 2

**Chapter 35 **_Echoing Footfalls_

Leah began to feel tired as she rode the bus to her school. Her eyes kept wanting to close and her mind just wanted to forget that she was going to school and instead dream that she had opted to go with KOS-MOS. She wondered incessantly about Ziggurat's safety and if there was truly something wrong. She often wondered if she should be there to help. Her tired green eyes stared out the window in an odd mixture of worry and boredom. She was so worried about the cyborg that she completely neglected any thoughts of her mother. However, Leah had been truly fascinated by the woman; she sensed something in her just as she had sensed in Ziggurat. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it was what made them 'special' above all else. She got the feeling that she was like Ziggurat--special and completely oblivious to it. What had drawn the woman to their house in the first place? Had it indeed been Ziggurat as she suspected? There was something there that connected the two, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Of course, all these things were far from Leah's mind and replaced simply with worry; worry for her closest friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pope drove the car and Ziggurat sat beside him telling him where to go. KOS-MOS was in the back.

"Ziggurat, I'm just not sure about this. Just because you saw something happen there once, doesn't mean they'd come back to the same place. If I were in their shoes, I wouldn't."

The cyborg sighed and glanced back at the window, "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"Yeah, but still…"

"It was a hunch. A simple, old fashioned hunch."

The pope's eyes remained glued to the street in front of him.

"Turn right at the next traffic light."

"Are you saying that you're not even sure? Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Do you want to call the police? Everything already seems too underhanded. Is calling the police going to make it any better?"

"Do you intend to take things into your own hands? That's very unlike you."

"Pope Sergius, I'm a cyborg. I'm forced to take things into my own hands everyday. If I couldn't, there'd be no reason of me being here. Take the second left turn."

"Even if we don't find what we're looking for, we'll at least find some clues to lead us somewhere," said KOS-MOS in the back.

"My thoughts exactly," replied the cyborg.

The pope shook his head, "Let's just hope you guys are right."

"Another left, right here."

Soon the car found itself at the pub, 'The Jumping Hyenas'

"What an odd name for a pub," commented the pope as he looked at the sign.

"I've seen worse," replied the cyborg.

The two followed Ziggurat in. He made his way smoothly to the back where the incident had took place. His eyes were always searching for something out of the ordinary.

"See, I told you we wouldn't find anything," said the pope discouragingly after a while.

As the cyborg looked around so did KOS-MOS completely convinced that they were bound to find something. Little did they know that a waitress was watching them. She came over to the cyborg unafraid.

"I saw you here before, cyborg. Are you going to start trouble like you did before?"

"I hope not, but I am looking for something now."

"And what is that?"

"A lead and you might just be who I'm looking for. You witnessed what happened all those nights before?"

"Yes, I certainly did, but I'm not in the business of giving away free information."

"You may have to change your ways."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Cyborg," said the waitress with a grin.

"That depends," said Ziggurat gently.

"Alright, you want a lead? Talk to that man over there at the bar," said the waitress pointing, "That lady that you saved--he used to make a lot of deals with her."

"Let's hope your information is accurate."

"Hey, you're lucky I remembered. That incident happened years ago you know." The waitress then continued on with her normal routine.

The cyborg moved over to the bar and easily caught the man's attention. The man took one look at the cyborg and fear was brought to his eyes.

"P-please don't kill me!"

"Calm down. There's no need for such extreme actions. Don't make a scene."

The man's heart rate increased, "You killed four of my comrades point blank--

"You tried to kill Angela; why?"

"It was a deal--I don't know what it was specifically; I'm just a hit man, but it was something about a chip…a very small chip."

"Hm. Interesting. Why is it that you guys wait till now to kidnap her?"

"What kind of question is that? Whatever she was doing, she must not have had enough money--

"Why now? Why after all these years?"

"You should ask her for that. What's happening now is a result of something more recent. Trust me, we don't take very long getting our money."

"She had amnesia…"

"Well evidently not anymore and not for a long time."

"Where is she now?"

"N-no I can't tell you. In fact, you're supposed to be out of the picture--dead."

"Well, I'm not. Fate won't allow such a thing. While I'm still here in this world, I'd _like_ to find out where Angela is."

The man shook his head.

"Would you rather I kill you instead for your disobedience?"

"I'll be killed if I say anything."

"If you intend to deny me, your survival rate looks rather bleak. I'll kill you here and now leaving you no chance of escape."

"Okay, okay I'll tell ya. You're pretty persistent."

"Aren't all cyborgs?"

The man grinned at Ziggurat. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled some directions on it and handed it to the cyborg. The cyborg in turn took it.

"Maybe you'll survive since you're a cyborg, but your friends back there…they don't stand a chance. In fact, Angela might well be dead."

"Thank you for your advice. I'll keep it in mind."

"Yeah, I might be a hit man, but I'm not completely cold hearted."

Ziggurat gestured to the others that it was time to leave and they soon left the pub. The pope looked at Ziggurat questioningly as they stepped into the car. The cyborg held up the scrap of paper.

"He told me what I wanted to know, but this part I must do alone."

"Ziggurat, not this again! Why do you insist in doing things by yourself? We're here to help you," exclaimed KOS-MOS.

"Please, KOS-MOS, there are some things that are just too dangerous."

"I'm an android, Ziggurat."

"No you're not. Androids do not go to sleep at night time in a regular bed. They do not feel such things as pain and love. You're human and you can get hurt just as easily as the pope."

"I'm not human!"

"Yes you are, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS suddenly stepped out of the car and called for Ziggurat to join her which he did without hesitation.

"Hit me, Ziggurat."

"No," replied a surprised Ziggurat.

"Please, that's the only way I'll know for sure."

They stood staring at each other for a moment longer than usual. The cyborg took a deep breath and readied himself. It was then that the pope stepped out of the car.

"Oh my gawd, Ziggurat, what are you _doing_!" cried the pope.

No one took any notice of the pope. A split second later. The cyborg's hand flashed out and slapped the woman across the face. She was knocked unconscious, but the pope was already running towards her. He caught her before she fell to the ground. The pope took one look at the long scar Ziggurat had left on the side of her face and anger took hold of him.

"How **dare** you, you arrogant machine! What possessed you to do such a thing!"

"Take her," said the cyborg turning, "She bleeds so she cannot be a machine. Both of you leave. I'll bring Angela back."

Pope Sergius stared at the cyborg's back silently. "How could you?" asked the pope quietly. His hands were beginning to become soaked with the woman's blood. At the same time, tears began to form in his eyes. When he gazed at the woman's beautiful face, all he could hear were the rhythmic echoes of fading metal footfalls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know…you guys are probably waiting for a kiss. But don't fret, there'll probably be one before Part 2 is over with. I mean, there has to be one, right?


	36. Reputation Proceeds

Part2

**Chapter 36 **_Reputation Proceeds_

"No, no! Don't go Ziggurat! Don't go! Don't leave me again!"

A light suddenly turned on and the pope rushed in to the hysterical KOS-MOS.

"Now, now, KOS-MOS. Calm down. It's over. There's nothing we could do for Ziggurat. He's gone and we have no idea where he went."

KOS-MOS had ceased crying out and looked over to the calm presence of Pope Sergius. "We could…go back to the pub. Find that man…"

"No, KOS-MOS, you're hurt. You ought to stay in bed."

The woman suddenly felt the bandage that was on her face. Her teeth gritted when her hand touched it.

"You're lucky it wasn't any deeper. The doctors would have had to stitch that wound of yours."

"Oh…he must have used his metal hand…"

"KOS-MOS, why did he do that to you? Why did he hit you like that?"

"You shouldn't hold any ill feelings towards him," said the woman looking directly at him, "I asked him to do it…to see if I was human or not. He does what he's told…well, most of the time."

"You know, for someone who loves you—he doesn't have any problems hitting you like that."

"You don't understand. He had to hit me that hard…it was the only way. An android would have seen his hand coming and easily deflected it. A human would have no such chance."

"So _that_ is your excuse, eh?"

"He loves me, damn it," said a perturbed KOS-MOS turning her head away.

"You're Maria, aren't you?"

"No. I'm…not. As far as I know." KOS-MOS sighed heavily, "I don't really know anymore."

"Maybe you are."

"I don't know what I am. I told Ziggurat, when I first met him, that I was KOS-MOS. That's the name the Zohar gave me. I just don't get it—I thought I was an android. I mean, I may have been human for awhile, but now I'm out of the Zohar, I thought I would turn back into the android I originally was. This scar that I have…tells me differently."

"It isn't just a scar. It's a wound whose bandages need to be changed daily."

"Oh, get off it already. There's nothing wrong with Ziggurat. He does what he has to in order to get the job done."

"Including hitting you."

"Pope Sergius, where are we now anyways?"

"You're in my house now. I had to call 911 before we even got here; you were losing too much blood. I'm not sure if you remember any of it because you were unconscious the entire time. They patched you up and then I took you to my home. There's nowhere else at this moment that you could go. Angela's house is empty at the moment. You'll be safe here."

"I just don't like this—being safe when I could be helping him. It's not fair that I'm so snug in this bed of yours and he's out there putting his life on the line. What gives me the right?"

"So you would rather die than live?"

"No, I would rather I died alongside him."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Early on, the cyborg had learned that everything became crystal clear when he emptied his mind of any emotion. Each step he took away from the woman the clearer his mind became until it was as if she hadn't existed at all. There was no need to look at the scrap of paper anymore; he had memorized it. Again there were the stares as he traversed down the street. His mind was so clear that it no longer mattered. Soon he had traveled far past the city and found himself on a lonely road. He saw the mass of trees up ahead. The trees were concealing some kind of fortress. His strides became longer and quicker as he approached. Then he slowed down just as he reached the trees. He walked deeper into the trees until he found one to hide behind in order to survey the area. His calculating eyes peered around the trunk of the tree and analyzed the situation. There were no visible guards. That was to be expected since he was supposed to be dead—no one was supposed to have followed Angela. A closer look revealed various machine-controlled snipers at the entrance joined by one solitary revolving camera with a range as far as the edge of the trees. Ziggurat's eyes narrowed as a plan began to form in his mind. Rarely were any of his plans flawless. He was innately aware of this and considered all scenarios. Despite popular belief, his mind was not wholly one track; he couldn't afford such a thing if he wanted to survive. His eyes scanned the ground for any sensors to avoid—there were none. Now he would proceed with caution.

His steps were slow and measured as he made his way past the neatly trimmed grass and to the entrance. As soon as he was in range, he used his silencer to quietly shoot down the camera. Obviously, no one had been monitoring the camera. Ziggurat was counting on this as he took out the snipers before they locked on to his presence. Carefully he opened the door. No alarm went off. He passed through the entrance quickly and gingerly closed the door behind himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Quickly, he hid behind the nearest thing, the stairs.

"Hey, who's there?" called a rough voice.

Ziggurat watched through the stairs as the man walked all the way to the place where he was just at. Before the man turned his way, the cyborg had already aimed his gun and simply fired it square at the man's head. The cyborg left his hiding spot after a moment. The unfortunate man lay on the ground resting in a growing pool of blood. The man's hands twitched one last time before he finally died. Ziggurat had already moved on by then concentrating on the next set of obstacles that lay before him, but he avoided them easily. All the while, he was checking all the doors he passed for Angela.

He soon found himself at the end of the hall. This door was larger than all the rest. Secrets were destined to be hiding behind it. His metal hand clinked on the doorknob. A small measure of fear began to settle down deep within him. His senses were even more alert. If there was anything that he trusted, it was his gut feelings…

He opened the door slowly and first beheld Angela strapped tight onto a chair in the center of the room. Ziggurat knew better than to rush in to save her. There was sure to be a trap set. He held his breath when he took note of her condition. Blood seemed to pool from her hair down her forehead, eyes, nose, and then chin. Her hands looked to be impossibly disfigured from constant attempts of escape from the cuff. Her ankles were bloodied because of the same reason. Those emotions that had been nonexistent for a little while began to come back, but he resisted their dominance over his actions. He surveyed the area and spied two guards readying their guns. Ziggurat's reaction was immediate and they both laid on the ground motionless. Now it was safe for him to come fourth yet he was still hesitant. This entire affair had been a bit too simple and straight forward. His hand went out to rip off the chains when a sudden shock flowed through him. It was electrocution and the cyborg was unable to let go of the metal chain until it stopped. The electricity traveled impossibly quickly through his body as he began to feel even more worn out than before. His vision began to darken.

"So, you had enough," said a man that he couldn't turn to. He couldn't even move his mouth."

Suddenly the electricity ceased and the cyborg yanked the chain apart.

"It's too late, cyborg. I do, however, commend you on your efforts. By all accounts, you should be dead."

The man watched as the cyborg checked the woman's nonexistent pulse. Ziggurat looked back up to the man with hidden malice in his eyes.

"What have you done?"

The gray-haired man grinned, "You don't plan to fight me, do you? You're already quite worn out. Do yourself a favor and go back where you came."

"I will as soon as Angela is in my possession."

"Can't you see her? She's dead."

"I don't plan to leave her body with you if that is what you are implying."

"You know, I tried to make this easy on you. Now I will have to—

In a flash of a second, Ziggurat's hand shot up and unleashed two bullets into his forehead. The man died just as quickly. Ziggurat then proceeded to taking off the rest of the chains from her bloodied body. He lifted the still woman into his arms. The cyborg dared not gaze at her face. A deathly chill would pass over him. Her pale skin would somehow frighten him. He looked up suddenly with a start as he heard echoing laughter.

"Who are you? Show your face!" shouted Ziggurat.

"It's starting to get to you, isn't it, Ziggurat? You should see your face—your eyes. Wilhelm told me to make it interesting." The voice began to laugh again, "And I will."

"Voyager!" exclaimed the cyborg as realization struck him.

"You would be correct."

The cyborg stepped forward a few paces waiting for something more, but his presence had disappeared by then. _I must get back…KOS-MOS might not be as safe as I first thought._ He went back through the door whence he had come and beheld bodies strewn on the hallway floor. This was no illusion as he smelled the rank smell of old blood. These bodies had been decaying for days. Shock entered his expression for a quick second before he moved on. _N-no! This is just a damn trap! Leah…KOS-MOS…Sergius…_His pace quickened considerably. _There was no way to avoid this…but I must…I mustn't let him get the better of me. Think Sauer…think…_

First thing was first—he had to give a report to the major. The captain had just died and it was apparent that he relayed this to the major so that she could be replaced immediately. It was a rather insensitive thing to think of, but Ziggurat's energies were running dangerously low. He needed a full maintenance or else he would be no help to anyone. With great pains, he sped down the road and then the street until he arrived at the right building. He gripped Angela's corpse gently in his arms. When he walked through the door, everyone stopped what they were doing to simply stare. After a moment, people began to leap into action. Angela was taken off of him and given to the possession of the local coroner. Then he was led to Major Mamoru to give his report.

Ziggurat was a cyborg and not considered a human being. Cyborgs did not have to deal with the police. Instead, the person who was responsible for that cyborg took all the heat. Angela was dead so the responsibility would go to the one next in line—Major Mamoru. The major was made aware of the situation and immediately sent Ziggurat to the maintenance lab with the first person who happened to be available; a scientist. A new captain would be assigned later.

After all the excitement, the cyborg was thoroughly tired out. The maintenance process would talk almost twice as long. The scientist sighed; he'd have to start from scratch.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_That's weird…he should be here._ Kenshi knocked on the door to Angela's house for the umpteenth time. He was very persistent. Kenshi had decided to come early in the morning before his kids went to school to catch him before he went on one of his missions. Because of Angela's presence, he had not told Ziggurat the full story of what had happened at the park last night. He was sure it was important and that somehow it would be a valuable piece of information to Ziggurat.

Finally Kenshi turned away from the door and wondered how on Earth he could have missed him. He had been trudging slowly down the sidewalk when an idea struck him—the maintenance lab. There were three that were close by; he would check them and eventually run into the familiar emotionless cyborg.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

AN: Phew! Finally another update! The next chapter is even longer than this one if not the longest chapter I've ever written.


	37. Broken Eggs

Part 1

Part 2

**Chapter 37 **_Broken Eggs_

By this time, KOS-MOS was able to get out of bed. She walked downstairs to the pope who was silently reading a book in the living room.

"Bored?" asked the woman to the man.

He looked up from his rather intriguing story, "You should be in bed, young lady."

Her eyebrows furrowed at this, "No I shouldn't. Where is Ziggurat? Did you get any word from him?"

"I know only as much as you do, KOS-MOS."

The woman sighed and crossed her arms, "I hate this waiting. We should be doing something to help."

"I don't think we _can_ help. It is well out of our hands, but maybe it is better this way."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that we would only serve to get in Ziggurat's way and make this situation even worse."

KOS-MOS looked down at herself as he said this and tapped her foot on the ground twice. "You really believe that? Ziggurat needs all the help he can get—he just doesn't know it. You don't either. What if going after Angela is a trap in itself and Ziggurat fell right for it."

"Well if that was the case, there's nothing we could do for it. If we had come with him, would we have made it less of a trap? Despite my misgivings, I think he made the most logical choice possible. All we can do now is hope everything goes well."

KOS-MOS looked at the pope with an annoyed expression and then shook her head, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"When is he going to wake up?" asked the anxious Kenshi.

"In a while—four hours to be exact," said the scientist assuredly.

Kenshi looked up in the air in disbelief. He had a long wait in front of him. "That's a long time. Does maintenance usually take that long for him?"

"Why no, of course not. All cyborgs take the same amount of time—although some choose the traditional span of time; eight hours. This situation is much different; typical for a combat cyborg, but still different. There was some brain damage due to an incomplete maintenance process, dysfunction in the joints from some spasm of electricity, and decreased ability of quick reaction from running so long on low energy."

"My, gawd, what has he been doing all this time?" asked a surprised Kenshi looking down at his friend. It was a rhetorical question, but the scientist felt the need to answer.

"Rescuing Captain Angela Wakana; or at least that's what I heard."

Kenshi glanced over at the man, "She must have been in some real trouble."

"It would seem. Excuse me for asking, but are you a cyborg yourself?"

"Yeah. So."

"It's just…most cyborgs don't like to associate themselves with their own kind. It's a fact that cyborgs don't get along with other cyborgs."

"That's a bit stereotypical, you know…but it's true and I hate it. It's like this big competition—survival of the fittest. No one trusts anybody; every man for himself. I wish we could all get along, then our worlds wouldn't seem so gray and lifeless. We already don't have human rights—we can't do things like normal people and other people see fit to dictate our lives—why am I even talking to you. You don't even understand what I'm talking about."

"Oh, but I—

"Shhh. Be quiet. I heard something."

The scientist immediately quieted himself and watched Kenshi silently make his way to the entrance door. He didn't even sense the Black Testament appearing behind him. The scientist let out a yelp and Kenshi quickly turned beholding the intruder.

"It's you again—you leave Ziggurat alone! Your fight is with me."

The Testament grinned, "Alright," said he casually.

Before Kenshi knew it, his hand shot out and grabbed his entire face. Kenshi threw a few hard punches, but it hardly had any effect. Suddenly, the Testament thrust him with malicious force into the door behind them. He continued to bash his head over and over again with increasing glee. No matter how hard he tried, Kenshi would not yell out in pain. There were a few grunts and groans, but that was it. As Kenshi's life grew closer and closer to its end, he began to grope around with his hands at the air. To the Testaments surprise, he found the Testament's neck. As soon as the cyborg found his grip, he was hell-bent on squeezing it to death. The Testament continued to hammer him with even more eagerness. Kenshi growled at the dark from and sent a spark of energy down his arm and into the assailant. The Testament's assault quickly began to slow. He glared at Kenshi angrily.

"So you think you can stop me, huh?" asked the Testament.

Kenshi wasn't able to say anything. His concentration was on healing himself. A white glittering light began to surround him while his hands still grasp the Testament.

"Die already!"

With one final thrust, he smashed the cyborg's head through the door. He pulled him back out to see if he was dead. Kenshi's body had become limp. The Testament grinned at his victory and threw the corpse to the side. The Testament turned to his next victim; the scientist who cowered in the corner. The scientist was by far easier to kill than the annoying cyborg; he didn't put up a fight in the least. Voyager walked regally towards the other cyborg, Ziggurat, and looked down at him with interest.

"You should have died years ago, imbecile, but you continue to deny your fate. What makes _you_ so special? Why does Wilhelm spend so much time and energy making _your_ life a living hell? Why not do away with you like the rest of the nuisances? There's still one more person I have to kill, Captain—someone who I'm sure would push you over the edge once you see the corpse. It's like history repeating itself ay, Captain. You still haven't learned. You can't put all your eggs in one carton. What happens when all the eggs break—you won't have anything left."

With that, Voyager twirled away from his once-Captain and disappeared from sight. Ziggurat may have been in a coma, but he heard everything that was said. However, he could do nothing about it.

The glistening light was dim, but it was still there. He too had listened to the Testament's speech. Kenshi began to crawl over to the helpless cyborg with waning strength. He grabbed on to the armrest of the maintenance seat and painstakingly pulled himself up to the cyborg's level. He reached out to grab on of Ziggurat's hands and began to let his healing power flow into him. The last of his strength was put into it.

"Zig-gur-at, you…have to…fight. Fight. Re-act-ivate…yourself. Do it now…as I heal you."

Kenshi felt the other hand make a slight movement. There was hope in his eyes. Unfortunately, Kenshi's strength was spent and he fell unpleasantly to the hard ground before he could see Ziggurat fully awaken.

"Kenshi…?" asked a dazed Ziggurat.

His head was spinning uncontrollably and he wondered if all he had heard was a dream or indeed reality. The first thing he did was look over the side of the chair. Kenshi seemed impossibly damaged to the point that you could no longer tell who it was, but the clothes gave him away.

"Kenshi! No Kenshi…"

Ziggurat had to stand up first to actually get to the other cyborg. As he did so, another wave of nausea overtook him and he stumbled. He was glad when he bent down to his knees to get a better look at Kenshi. Again he did not look at his face. This time it was easier because Kenshi's indescribably scarred face was turned to the ground. Ziggurat instinctively took the other's hand into his.

"Thank you, Kenshi. You were a true friend. If I ever meet another cyborg, I'd want him to be just like you."

Ziggurat did not cry—it was impossible to do so and besides that, he knew that it would only hinder him from his real task to save KOS-MOS. When Ziggurat stood again, he only briefly noted the dead scientist. Blood seemed to decorate the walls and floor. The cyborg opened the damaged door and stepped into the crisp morning air. A sense of déjà vu came over him as his feet made harsh noises with the concrete sidewalk.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Lang to Chloe worriedly.

"We've already skipped school, Lang, so we have to go through with it."

"Hey! What are you guys doing out her skippin?"

The two kids nearly jumped out of their socks when they heard the intruding voice.

"Oh, it's you!" said the two in chorus.

"That's right. And I'd like to know what you guys are doing."

"Leah, we're going to look for Kenshi—we never saw him this morning so he couldn't drive us to school like usual. I think something bad happened…" said Chloe.

Leah crossed her arms thoughtfully, "Him too? Ziggy didn't show up either."

They all looked at each other as they both realized that they were in the same situation.

"That's it; I'm coming with you two. Where are you guys going to look first?"

The two looked at each other, but Chloe spoke up, "Our house. Maybe he came back by now."

"_Your_ house? That's a long walk. Mine's a lot closer. Let's try there first. They might've met up with each other there."

The two realized that this was a better plan and commenced to following Leah. Along the way, they talked and joked about all the things the two cyborgs could be doing together and by the time they arrived at Leah's house, the possibilities were growing quite ridiculous. Leah told them so, claiming that they'd never catch Ziggurat doing anything remotely fun or stupid. However, the way Leah had described the blond cyborg; he was supposed to be immensely fun to be around. Leah took the house key from around her neck to open the door. Chloe and Lang followed close behind; they had never been inside the enormous house.

While Chloe and Lang looked around the house curiously, Leah looked in the usual places for Ziggurat.

"Look at this, Leah," said a mystified Lang.

He held up a small stack of notebook paper. Chloe came over to him first with interest.

"What is it?" asked Chloe.

"Just read it."

Chloe looked down at the neat incursive writing and started reading it aloud:

"_Such a strange occurrence happened to me that sometimes I wish to forget of it, but as I hold this babe in my arms, I am reminded…Having to withhold such events proves even hard for me. Even for a cyborg. So I write in hopes of relieving my pains my feeling, but never truly doing so…"_

By this time, Leah had walked through the doorway to the living room where they were.

"_He had just finished his latest assignment. As suicidal as it had seemed, he had survived another day. With a crack of his knuckles and his neck he seemed prepared for anything. He stood at attention as a woman he had come to know as "Boss woman" came to his presence._

_She smiled at him stiffly in her orderly demeanor._

_"You seem to have a knack for the impossible, Ziggurat 8."_

_He stared at her with emotionless eyes that matched hers. He knew that she cared little about him._

"It's about Ziggy," said Lang in conclusion as Chloe read this.

"Let me see it," said Leah as everything suddenly registered.

Chloe gave her the small stack of paper.

"This is his handwriting. I mean, this is some kind of…biography, but he's always referring to himself in third person besides the italicized sentences at the beginning of the first few chapters," said Leah hurriedly and excitingly analyzing it, "I bet…I bet I'd find out a lot about him if I read this…and about that KOS-MOS woman…"

Chloe and Lang looked at each other again; Leah seemed to have all the answers. Then suddenly, the papers fell from her hands as some mysterious pain began attacking her. Leach clutched her stomach as she fell to her knees.

"Leah, what's wrong! What's happening!" cried Chloe full of genuine concern.

"I…don't…know," growled Leah struggling with words.

Chloe bent down with Leah and put her arms around her, "If only Kenshi was here, he'd heal you in no time. Do you have any pills here that I can give you?"

Leah gave her a barely perceptible nod.

"Okay. Where?"

"T-the…cabinet." Leah breathed in sharply as the pain became unbearable.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed, "Which one? There's so many around here."

Leah finally collapsed from the effort.

"Lang, quick; look through the cabinets for some pills. Motrin…Aleve, anything with Ibuprofen in it."

Lang nodded and looked for a bathroom to begin his search.

"Oh, Kenshi, where _are_ you when we need you…"

Chloe took Leah by her hands and dragged her to the nearby couch. Their plan of skipping school was slowly crumbling. She felt somehow responsible for the string of events that had just occurred. Chloe bent down and gathered the conveniently numbered papers. Maybe these papers held some valuable information that could help them find the cyborgs.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The world was spinning around him and his senses were dulled. Voices swarmed in his head repeating and echoing. He could barely understand anything that was happening around him as he dragged his feet. In fact, he almost forgot where he was going. Eventually, he found that he was lost. He knew then that this had been an extremely bad idea. One time he had ran into a man. The cyborg had gotten yelled at for his clumsiness, but he wasn't sure if he had stopped to listen or even apologize to the man. Ziggurat looked up to blurry road signs. For a moment, he couldn't read them. He had to waste precious minutes deciphering the street name. When he finally did this, he realized that he was approximately three blocks off from his destination. A metal hand reached out to the wall to lean on it. By now, Ziggurat was sure that he had gathered a lot of attention. How many times did one get to witness a seemingly drunken cyborg?

Ziggurat pushed off again, but he simply couldn't keep himself walking in a straight line. People noticed this and made sure to keep out of his way. He almost found himself colliding with a fire hydrant. Only luck kept him from falling flat on his face. He stopped for a moment to get his bearings and then continued. Ziggurat proceeded in this way until he believed he saw the Pope's small house. He slumped forward a little as there was nothing else to lean on. The ground was very unbalanced so his pace slowed even more. It took him an eternity to reach the door which he knocked on with uneven intensity.

"Pope Sergius…KOS-MOS," called Ziggurat in baritone with a bit of slur as if he was partially drunk.

The door opened immediately when they knew who it was. Once again, it was the pope who greeted him at the door. Ziggurat refrained from falling on him when he opened the door so suddenly.

"Oh my, gawd, Ziggurat, you look terrible."

"Do I?"

As soon as he stepped in, another wave of nausea swept over him. The environment had changed from the outdoors to the indoors and his senses had to familiarize itself with the new settings. He waited for his vision to clear a little more as he noticed a woman rushing down the hallway. It was exactly who he though it would be.

"KOS-MOS? Are you safe? Was there anyone else here besides myself and the pope?"

"Don't you worry about me, Ziggurat. I'm fine. The real question is: are _you_ alright? You look rather dizzy."

Ziggurat continued to stare at the beauty before him. There was a bandage on her face. What had made him do such a cruel thing? A strange thing happened at that moment as his eyes swept over her. Perhaps it was his disheveled mind, but for once in a long while, he saw her in all her glory. He wondered how it was possible to be so cold to such a warm person. He wondered how he could look at such a woman with cold eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" asked KOS-MOS noticing his stare.

"Has anyone ever told you how magnificent you are?"

"Ziggurat, you're tired and—

"No, I'm fine," lied Ziggurat, "I'm fine. Better than ever."

"Better than ever?" KOS-MOS repeated. She knew that he wasn't himself then; he just didn't use those kinds of phrases.

"It's just…when I looked at you, I couldn't believe that it was actually you. Maybe I got here before Voyager. Maybe this isn't reality and you're just made up."

"I'm here. I'm as real as you, Ziggurat. Tell me what's wrong. What's Voyager up to?"

"You should be dead yet you live I didn't expect it to be…it's more like a dream. You're real, though…at least you say you are."

"Ziggurat, please, come sit down. Explain to me what's happening."

"No, I don't need to sit. You don't either."

"Then what?"

Ziggurat looked confused for a moment, suddenly at a loss of words.

"Ziggurat, your nose is bleeding. Let me get a napkin."

"No don't, please. There's something I wanted to do before…I never see you again. Before you forget about me forever."

"Pope Sergius, tell him he needs to sit and rest. I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

"You stay out of this, Sergius. This doesn't concern you," said Ziggurat with surprising speed and vehemence.

With this request, the pope was never given any time for his input. KOS-MOS was startled by this. She started to move towards him to put her arms around him and comfort him. He did not resist her touch.

"KOS-MOS, there's something I wanted to do," said Ziggurat softly.

"What is it? What is all this about me forgetting you?"

"You will forget me, KOS-MOS. Everything else now is muddled. I can barely decipher anything right now. But I know—I just know that all that we've been through will be nothing more than a fantasy. I'm afraid that I've…lost. I know that there's something important that I have to tell you. Voyager. It's about him. Even if it did somehow come back to me…the outcome is clear."

"Ziggurat…I don't have anything to worry about. You're here. You'll keep me safe."

"I wish…I only wish that were true. I'd die for you, you know. I'd let him do what he pleases to me if only he'd leave you alone. I'd let him torture me…ruin me over and over again to his heart's content if only…" He looked up at the woman with sullen eyes and then his eyes dropped down to her lips, "Will you let me…kiss you…one last time, KOS-MOS?"

"Ziggurat, I thought you'd never ask."

She smiled at him with her luscious lips and together they moved in until their lips were locked on each other. KOS-MOS was thoroughly excited and Ziggurat couldn't wish to be in a happier place. Their spirits were so high that the cyborg could scarcely believe it. He began to feel a warm liquid crawl down his stomach though it was slight. Ziggurat wanted to ignore it, but more of it began to fall and slowly dampen the fabric of his clothes. He hardly believed that he could be sweating this profusely.

"KOS-MOS…" managed Ziggurat in between mouthfuls a bit embarrassed with himself.

He began to feel her intensity slacken and her head began to drop as if all the energy had been soaked out of her. Was she _this_ tired? The warm liquid did not slacken; it began to creep onto the metal.

"KOS-MOS, speak to me. Lie down. Rest if you must."

Her arms were still clasped around him and his arms around her.

"Zig-gur-at…I'm so…tired," said a weak tender voice of KOS-MOS.

"Then rest…"

"Alright."

He looked at her blue eyes as they finally began to close. All his concentration was on her. Her clasp began to weaken and her head lay lazily on his shoulders. Her legs wouldn't support her. The liquid made its way down his metal legs. His arms moved up on her back as he tired to lift her, but it had all suddenly become slippery. A look of horror crossed his face.

"KOS-MOS, KOS-MOS, please wake up! Wake up!"

There was no response.

Wake up! Do you hear me?" His voice was loud and frantic yet unsteady from so much emotion.

He couldn't cry, he was a cyborg, but it was as if he did so as he fell to his knees and his face became cringed with immense sorrow and pain. His hands ran over the entirety of her back and his hand became completely covered in the cooling soon to be sticky liquid. She was dead.

"How…? Why…? …Pope Sergius. Sergius answer me."

The cyborg turned his head around as he still held the corpse. And yet another lifeless body found his eyes…or body parts. Quietly and smoothly the Black Testament had moved in for the kill. He had been waiting on Ziggurat so that he could make his move. He had neatly mutilated the old man's body into thousand's pieces without the pope letting out as much as a scream. Only his head was recognizable. His eyes seemed to stare at him with an eternally shocked expression. What had he been shocked at? The brutality of Voyager's act or the love that Ziggurat and KOS-MOS held for each other?

Ziggurat reached over with wet, shaky hands and closed his eyes as gently as he could muster at that moment. He was trembling all over and weak from the sight of so much bloodshed…even for him. KOS-MOS silently slipped from his grasp and laid gently onto the ground. There was a deep puncture would through her back. Voyager had keenly struck her with a sharp, piercing object and avoided Ziggurat completely. He had done so on purpose so that she would die in his arms. The message was suddenly crystal clear to the cyborg. The Testament wanted to announce just how powerless he was to the whims of fate or more specifically Wilhelm.

At first he was shaky, but it had slowly turned to stiffness. He couldn't leap or run; he had to walk slowly out of the house. It was all his energy would permit. Immensely sluggish, his feet crushed down on shards of bone, mounds of flesh and skin, and slithers of brain until he was out in the fresh air again. He felt so cold and alone that his mind seemed eerily devoid of thought. One name suddenly came to mind: Leah. A sense of direction came back to his eyes. Ziggurat was no longer thinking, simply doing.

The attention on the cyborg grew as they looked upon all the blood that covered him. He looked deadly and sickening and people made sure to stay out of his way wherever he was going. It seemed as if he had murdered someone, but no one would even think to call the police until much later when the shock passed.

Angela's house was a long way off. It took him hours to get there on foot. Those hours seemed to slip past Ziggurat and in his mind he was there in a few moments. The cyborg didn't think to knock on the door. Instead his metal hand turned the locked doorknob until it opened by force. He hardly realized that he had done this when he stepped in. Once again the same annoying nausea came over him.

"Z-ziggy! It's you! We were just looking for you," exclaimed Chloe.

Chloe did not receive an immediate response; he was still trying to catch his bearings. This gave the girl some time to really look at the cyborg. She grimaced at the sight of all the dried blood and began to step back from him in her newfound fear. Was this the Ziggy from before? Why was he acting so strangely?

"Little girl, where is Leah? Is she well?" asked Ziggurat. He could not think of the girl's name at that moment. Kenshi had told him before, but that time seemed so far off.

Chloe sensed the concern in his voice. She stopped and answered despite her fear, "No, she's not. She's on the couch. I gave her some Motrin."

"What? No…this can't be…" His voice wasn't as steady as it used to be.

"I don't know what happened. There was this pain that came out of nowhere and then I had to treat her quickly, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She's resting."

"Let me see her…" said Ziggurat though he did not wait to be guided there.

Chloe moved aside instinctively as he made his way into the living room. She wasn't sure how he had figured that she was there. Chloe's words were true as he saw her sound asleep on the couch. He took her pulse and temperature. She was fine for now.

"Ziggy…what happened to you? Where's Kenshi?"

"Kenshi is dead along with Sergius and KOS-MOS. They're all gone."

Chloe was shocked by his bluntness. The way Leah had talked about him; she thought he'd be nicer. Lang was in the living room too, but the timid boy was hiding behind the couch. The boy was utterly frightened of the combat cyborg and he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"A-are you sure?" asked Chloe.

"Very."

"Then that's his blood on you?"

Ziggurat shook his head, "His death might've been painful, but not so messy as Sergius and KOS-MOS. This blood that you see is hers—KOS-MOS. She died in my arms. Blood seeped from a flesh wound—it took me awhile to even notice it. I wasn't thinking right. Just like now…"

Suddenly Chloe understood what was happening or at least a gist of it, "You need maintenance, don't you? But somehow you weren't able to do it."

"Yes, that's what happened. I couldn't finish it because the scientist was done away with. It was all Kenshi could do to save me. I guess he healed me to some extent and I went to the other two: Pope Sergius and KOS-MOS."

Chloe suddenly looked saddened, "So Kenshi won't be coming home? I won't ever see him again?"

Ziggurat shook his head no, "I'm truly sorry."

"But, Ziggy, there's something I never got to tell him."

"What was it?" asked a mildly interested Ziggurat.

"That I…loved him. He did so much for my brother and I. Mom wouldn't do half as much. He deserved to be honored, but I never once thanked him."

"I'm sure he knew."

"It's really sad how cyborgs are dying or becoming replaced by inhuman realians. To hell with realians! They can't replace Kenshi…they can't replace you…" Chloe was already beginning to cry. The shock of Kenshi's death was intense. She knew that Lang too was shedding quiet tears.

Chloe looked up at Ziggurat who simply stared at the resting Leah.

"Kenshi was set free, little girl. When you live a life that never ends, one day you'll get tired of it. Kenshi, I can tell that he was one of the few people who truly enjoyed life. He wasn't bored with it at all—that was what made him so special. He wanted _me_ as a friend even. I envy that, you know. I wish life didn't seem so grim and gray to me. Maybe I've seen too much of it."

Ziggurat moved towards the couch when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Voyager…"

"You're getting better at this," confirmed the Black Testament.

"You've come to kill her."

"No, that would be too easy. I can, of course, if I choose, but instead I'll give you an ultimatum."

"I'm listening."

"You forget that Leah ever existed _and_ you kill these two snot-nosed kids. Show me how much you want her to live."

"I-I can't do that."

"One would think after the deaths of all the people close to you, you'd be desperate for your daughter's survival. Is there anything that might move you? Would you rather that I woke her and tortured her right before your eyes? Would that push you over the edge?"

Ziggurat wasn't sure if he should respond to it or not. His mind was swirling with silly ideas of how to improve the situation. What would he do?

"There's no way he'll ever do what you say, mister!" proclaimed Chloe, "He can take you. How dare you come in this house uninvited."

The Black Testament laughed, "So naïve, Chloe. But you don't know anything about him. In fact, you should be scared. Look at him, he's thinking about it."

Chloe looked over at Ziggurat. They met gazes and a sudden fear struck the girl.

"There's just no way. Cyborgs don't do things like that."

She watched him raise his arm.

"Wilhelm _said_ you were special. Now I see why. You'd make a perfect Testament."

"No, Ziggy! This isn't you. You don't do things like this."

Lang finally built up the courage to make himself seen when he heard his only sister in dire trouble.

"No! Don't do it!" cried a shrill voice.

The young boy was hardly thinking and he tried to tackle the cyborg. He was little more than a nuisance. Everything became quiet when he heard two shots from a gun. Lang began to sob uncontrollably when he turned to him. The boy took a chance and looked up to the cyborg. The cyborg's eyes were so eerily blank. He was no longer thinking simply doing. Leah chose this time to awaken just as Ziggurat aimed his gun at the boy and shot him in cold blood.

There was an ominous silence. Ziggurat didn't notice the awakened Leah.

"Oh, my, God. This…can't…be…"

His arm lowered and his eyes looked over at her.

"Well done, Ziggurat," said the Black Testament smugly as he turned around.

Before anyone could say a word to the Testament, he vanished.

"Z-ziggy…what did you do?"

"I…saved you."

Leah was at a loss of words as he too began to walk away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her eyes.

"Ziggy…" sobbed Leah, "Ziggy, where are you going?"

The only response he got from the exhausted cyborg was the sound of a door closing.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN: Finally, we've reached the last chapter of Part 2. Remember I said there's going to be three parts? Don't worry there'll still be three parts…only this last part will be significantly shorter than the other two…hopefully. I'm shooting for two-three more chapters. I'm trying to get it finished before September 4 before school starts. Let's hope I can….

Told ya there was going to be another kiss. That's what took me so long to update; I was trying to figure out how I would put it in(not to mention how long this chapter is...). I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but the pope and KOS-MOS never found out about Angela. Lang and Chloe found out that Leah was Ziggy's daughter from a convenient slip from the Testament…however, they took that little secret to their graves. (That Black Testament is starting to get on my nerves….I mean, I'm trying to stay true to the game, but somehow Ziggy's gotta get him back….)


	38. Reality

Part 2

**Chapter 38** _Reality_

"Man, he's really messed up," said one scientist to the investigator.

"Yeah, he just keeps going on and on about his `daughter` and how he saved her."

"Did you hear about that psychopath he talks about? The one who conveniently killed all the witnesses to this case."

"I'm thinking multiple personalities. He's pretty coherent now."

"The guy was long overdue for maintenance; it's a wonder that he was even able to walk or even speak."

"His memory's lacking. I'm not sure if we can trust anything he says."

"Strangely enough it all fits though, but he has a hell of an imagination. We found their bodies right where he said they would be.

"How many victims were there? Four?"

"No, five and a vast number of guards at an uncharted high security facility."

"He's really something."

"For now he's too valuable to the government. They need cyborgs like him who can do things like penetrating high security defenses. They're saying that he needs to be controlled more—that's all."

"So they're saying to completely forget about this psycho's killing spree?"

"They're chalking it up to insufficient maintenance work. I gotta` tell ya`…I'm inclined to agree. This guy had a crystal clean record until now. Cyborgs just don't snap like that. They're not regular humans; they hardly have a personality in the first place. I've seen cyborgs that weren't able to get proper maintenance. You ever heard of a person `missing a few screws`? That's literally how it is for a cyborg…it's really weird."

"He's gonna` get out of all these murders on a technicality?"

"Calm down, okay. You're treating the subject like a human. That's where you're dead wrong."

The scientist glared at the other, "He might not be completely human, but one of the most important organs in the human body remains; his brain. That's why he should be treated as such because his mind is that of a human."

"Well, neither the military nor the government wants to hear anything about that kind of stuff. It's the very fact that he _is_ a cyborg that he's being protected."

"They want more control over him," said the scientist thoughtfully. "Ironic. His free will just might be what makes him so skillful; the ability to think outside the box."

"You might want to mention that in your evaluation."

"Hm. I think I will."

"Look at him. Look at his eyes. I just can't read him. That's how I know he's not human. There are no telltale signs of any guilt or remorse. Maybe you scientists will have better luck."

"Probably. He insists on being treated like an object rather than a person.

The scientist walked into the interrogation room where the cyborg was being held. Really, the scientist had nothing to worry about; the cyborg was thoroughly secured by tight-fitting metal armbands and leg bands attached firmly to the chair he sat in. However, the scientist was cautious. The eerie stare that the cyborg gave anyone who walked into the room was unnerving.

"You know, there's one thing I want to ask you, Ziggurat 8. Why did you turn yourself in so willingly? Did you feel guilt?"

"I did what was expected of a cyborg. I came to the major to give my report. Law enforcement came and took over. Now I follow your rules until another supersedes it."

"We told you to tell us the full truth. Did you?"

"Yes. Although now I wish I had fabricated it a little so that it might sound believable."

The scientist laughed, "Fabrication? Don't you worry about that. Now you must come with me for some tests."

The metal bands around the cyborg slid unlock when the scientist said this, Ziggurat instinctively stood up.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ziggurat 8. I control more than you can imagine."

"I don't plan on it."

"Even so, it's a warning that you'll do well to heed."

Ziggurat nodded signifying that he understood. He followed the scientist obediently into another larger room where there was even more equipment.

"Sit over there, Ziggurat 8. Place your arms on the armrests. Yes, that's it. Now, do not make a move whatever happens."

The cyborg found himself again thoroughly secured. His entire body was still. He watched as the scientist typed swiftly on a keyboard.

"This may feel rather funny, but endure it. Analysis will begin and will end in approximately an hour."

The scientist took one last look at the cyborg before leaving.

"Don't fall to sleep, by the way. We don't want pesky little dreams messing with the scanners now do we?"

Ziggurat was glad when he left, but he had nothing more to neither look at nor do in order to fend off the inevitable boredom. Sometimes his patience could be amazing as it was now. He stared dumbly at a metal wall for what seemed like an eternity. There were no daydreams; his mind was void of thought. All the while, he felt the strange tingly sensation of the scanner move slowly up his body. Any other person would have laughed from it, but he, of course, did not.

An hour passed and the scientist returned promptly.

"Astounding; you didn't move a muscle, just like I told you to. You follow directions well, surprisingly. Let's see what the computer thinks of you."

The large computer was already spitting out yards and yards of paper. The scientist lifted it up from the floor.

"Hm, your numbers look fine…your brain functions are fine…hmmm." His eyes searched the entirety of it looking for any abnormalities or nuances—there was none. "Well, you've passed with flying colors, Ziggurat 8. I'm impressed. Surely you couldn't outsmart a computer such as this. Wait for the metal bands to recede and then stand. Follow me so that further tests may be done."

Again the cyborg obeyed. The entire day consisted of tests and more tests. He passed them equally as easy much to the scientist's surprise.

"My, my you _are_ a mystery. Perhaps you are valuable if you are indeed tricking the computer."

"I am not."

"Well, I sincerely hope not, Ziggurat 8. Your entire survival depends upon it."

When the day was coming to a close, Ziggurat was put on a maintenance bed. It was even more thorough than a regular maintenance chair. In light of his previous heinous activities, authorities wanted to be extra careful with the cyborg. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him, but chances were not to be taken. Ziggurat was under surveillance constantly. Every part of his day was monitored, but he didn't seem to mind.

It was a sad existence. The missions that he would usually be on were halted. There was nothing he could do to take his mind off of the recent tragedies that had befallen him. Instead he was forced to utilize his own methods of coping. Like he always did with other unpleasant things in his life, he simply built up a wall in his mind. It was virtually indestructible and only a certain kind of person could destroy it. People like KOS-MOS or Leah could do so, but it was unlikely that he would ever come in contact with them ever again.

For a moment the following day, he thought about KOS-MOS. What he had predicted had come to pass. He was almost certain that she had forgotten all about him. If he ever saw her again—and he somehow knew that he would—he was afraid that she would never look at him the same way again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Anyone who has been reading or just gave up on the hope that I would ever finish this looong story—don't hate me too much when I tell you why it's been so long since I have updated.

I always write my stories out first in my notebook before typing it up on the computer. In truth, I already had the last three remaining chapters written, but I never got the chance to type them. Projects were just coming at me left and right and by the time I muddled through all of them—I hardly felt like typing anything plus I had already started on a story of my own that I want to publish for real. Along with that I…sort of forgot about this story. It wasn't until recently when I checked my stories on Fanfiction that I realized I hadn't finished this story. You should thank my friend Arada. We started talking about the stories we published on Fanfiction and I decided to sign in again. Enjoy the simultaneous upload of the other two chapters and this one.

By the way, I _did_ say that this was going to be a three part story, but I'm getting tired of writing this story—though honestly I think it came out quite well. The third part was supposed to take place during the three episodes during the game…Maybe later if I ever feel like it, but for now, this story is complete.


	39. A Modicum of Information

Part 2

**Chapter 39 **_A Modicum of Information_

"Jan, my little soldier, I've been watching you."

"Ingrid, but you're not supposed to be here…"

"Now just isn't the time to speak to you in person. Your subconscious will have to do."

"You shouldn't be here…I'm being monitored."

"Quite frankly, I'm not really concerned about that. I don't care what they make of it. It's merely a dream."

"Cyborgs don't have dreams. Cyborgs never think of their previous life."

"And what? Are you afraid of what they might do to you? Are you afraid to die?"

"No, I don't fear death, but I don't know what they will do to me if they find anything wrong with me."

"Hm. Is that so? So they still hold control over you."

"Don't be so surprised…I should already be dead."

"But you're not. Surely there is a reason behind it."

"Is there?"

"Well, sure. Haven't you thought of KOS-MOS—

"Don't mention that name."

"You're ordering your own mother around? I think not. It's bad enough that you're calling me by my first name.

Ziggurat had nothing he could say to this.

"Haven't you thought of her?" continued Ingrid, "She doesn't seem to die. Perhaps she is merely a spirit moving from body to body until she finds her true one."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she is like you. Fate will not allow her to die. Perhaps she is the reason you still live."

"I don't have anything to do with her. She is her own person…"

"But you love her, don't you? You have everything to do with her."

"I…don't know. She's not mine."

"You're talking about Yeshua. You weren't thinking about him before when you kissed her."

"Ingrid" began Ziggurat with a hint of embarrassment, "I just wasn't thinking. If Yeshua really loves that girl, why isn't he ever around? Sometimes it just seems as if he lets things happen."

"That's a good question. Perhaps you should ask him that yourself."

"How?" asked a perturbed Ziggurat, "He doesn't seem like the sort of person that you can just walk up to."

"All in due time. I'm sure he'll want to meet you in person one day."

"One day? Time must not mean anything to him."

"It shouldn't mean anything to you either. Well, let me leave you in peace, Jan."

"Wait…why did you come in the first place?"

"I was bored. I'm sure you feel the same way. Besides, nothing special is taking place now,"

"No, I guess not."

Without realizing it, he had said his last statement out loud. It was already the next morning and the scientist was already finishing up the maintenance.

"What was that, Ziggurat 8? Did you say something?"

"N-no," said a startled cyborg.

The scientist grinned at the cyborg, "Right. Surely even you know the routine. Now let's get to it."

That routine was what his entire life consisted of these days. It was rather impossible for him not to know it. Again the cyborg found himself sitting in a hard metal chair staring at nothing in particular. There was a change in the scientist's eyes when he looked at the results an hour later.

"What is this? There was a plethora of activity in your subconscious. One would think that you were having a dream. Well, Ziggurat 8, were you?"

The cyborg looked at the scientist silently, unsure if he should answer. "Yes."

"What was it about?"

"Is it important?"

"Of course it is. Everything about you is."

"Scientist, I don't ever ask you about your dreams. Why should you?"

The scientist crossed his arms, "Fine. Have it your way. Come with me."

"Of course."

Ziggurat was led to an interrogation room. The cyborg grew instantly wary. There was going to be another bombardment of questions that he was forced to answer. The scientist left the cyborg in the room and the same investigator from before entered almost automatically.

"This is strictly routine questions."

"The same as before?"

"Yes, perhaps you might answer them differently now that reports say that you are of a sound mind. Now, what was it that caused your maintenance to be incomplete the first time?"

"Apparently, Angela had not been there to finish it and I would have died if it weren't for Pope Sergius' and KOS-MOS's help."

"How do you suppose, Pope Sergius knew of your predicament?"

"I'll simply use the process of elimination to answer this. At some point, he must've made contact with Leah who then told him where I was. Assuming that KOS-MOS was there with Leah, they left together to find me."

"Are you saying that _the_ Pope Sergius arbitrarily decided to visit Captain Wakana's house? I understand that you recently received a mission that entailed the protection of the pope, but you pretty much failed that mission; you were in some type of deep coma the entire time."

"Pope Sergius was often interested in me, but he was also showing interest in Angela. It wasn't uncommon for him to visit her every so often once Leah came into the picture."

"Yes, Leah, a stray baby. So Captain Wakana and the pope were friends. He decided to visit her and instead sees KOS-MOS and Leah."

"Correct."

"But who is KOS-MOS? What's her real name?"

"I don't know; that's the name she gave me."

"Well, as soon as we analyze her DNA and put her into the system, we'll know for sure. So Leah heads to school and the other two go to the maintenance lab."

"The pope was looking for Angela I believe, but KOS-MOS, she was looking for me. They must have known that we would be in the same place."

"So when you awoke—what next?"

"We realized that Angela was missing so I helped them find her. We went to a pub that she had had an altercation in seven years ago. It proved to be the very place we needed to go. A witness of the incident before told me exactly where to find her. Angela was associated with the wrong kind of people."

"Did you ever find out who these people were?"

"No. My job was to simply find her."

"And find her you did. You went on a rampage and destroyed countless lives just to get to her."

"I'll admit that I killed four guards, but that was necessary. The rest were dead long before I ever got there. Their corpses were already rotting. You can see that for yourself. I don't know what had taken place before I got there."

"So you don't know anything about those other guards?"

"No. You know the rest, investigator. I told you exactly what happened before."

"Well, I guess there's no need to go over anything if you're just going to say the same thing as before. However, I've noticed something. You know Captain Wakana on a first name basis. Why is that?"

"I've been working under her for years."

"But it is said that she has an extreme aversion to cyborgs."

"Apparently she's had a change of heart."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that Leah girl now would it?"

"She was always rather maternal towards her. She was nicer. However, this all happened after her amnesia."

"A bad fall down the stairs or at least that's what the doctor's report says. Is that true, Ziggurat 8? Reports say that you brought her in."

"I did. I found her unconscious at the bottom of a flight of stairs."

"Where?"

"At her home," answered Ziggurat automatically.

"I see," said the investigator satisfied. "The only other person we can speak to on this situation is Leah, but she was barely involved aside from her skipping school."

"Leave her out of this."

"Listen, I know you have a soft spot for that girl. She's also the only person who survived. I can't question her, however; she's been deemed too mentally unstable. She's in shock, Ziggurat 8."

"Sh-she is?"

"Why wouldn't she be? She's just a child and she saw two of her friends murdered in cold blood right in front of her. You're a cyborg—I wouldn't expect you to understand. Something like that could traumatize a girl, though it obviously didn't affect you very much."

"I'm sorry…but I had to do it. I wanted her to live."

"See, this is where you lose me, Ziggurat 8."

The cyborg simply stared at the man before him.

"Ziggurat 8, you won't be able to see her for years if ever. Was it really worth it?"

"…Yes."

"You call yourself saving her, but instead you've ruined her life."

At this the investigator stood up marking the end of the interrogation. There was a disgusted look on his face when he shook his head. After gathering up his papers, he left. The scientist came in promptly.

"Well, wasn't that a nice change of scenery? Your story was consistent, however. You've passed yet another test. You deserve a little time to yourself. Stay here and I'll be back in a few hours."

The cyborg sighed inwardly. Everything was a test. There was no doubt in his mind that this too was merely another test.


	40. Imbroglio

Part 2

**Chapter 40 **_Imbroglio (Twenty Years Later)_

He thought that he was slowly losing his mind. His life was a monotonous stream of insignificant events. The coldness had settled down into his metallic being once again and there was hardly anything he could do for it. The scientist who was in charge of his constant checkups was delighted. He was also a psychiatrist and he had extensive knowledge of the mind.

For many years, the scientist, Dr. David Shyra, had studied the minds of cyborgs. It was quite interesting to him and he had written many books on it. His knowledge was sought for by the military and by the government. They wanted to know what was considered the most beneficial mental state a cyborg should be in for their purposes. The answer in simple terms presented to them by Dr. Shyra was that the cyborg must be completely ignorant to the world and habitually engage in inhuman activities. Let their minds be still and silent to anything other than their purpose and given commands. Allow no need for emotions or feelings to obstruct their view. This makes them more susceptible to following orders and easier to manage. This was the ideal state of mind and Ziggurat was on the verge of reaching it once again.

On a day when Dr. Shyra left the cyborg alone in an empty room for two hours, the scientist came to talk to him.

"Ziggurat 8, I've come to inform you that you will no longer be supervised by an assigned Captain. The government thinks that it's a waste of money. As of now, you and a handful others are the last surviving cyborgs. To put it _more_ frankly, you have become obsolete—replaced by the more efficient realians. You're still owned by the government, but less money is willing to be spent on you—

"I understand. It was inevitable."

"That's not to say that there is no reason for you to exist or that the government will simply dispose of you. Though there is not much purpose to your life now, you'll still be alive and people may still seek out your skills. So you'll be more of a freelancer instead of doing secure missions through the military. Just to forewarn you, freelance missions are also known as missions that no one else has the balls to do. For your sake I hope you're ready. It'll be your only purpose in life and perhaps the one thing that'll get you killed.

"Well," said the cyborg standing up, "if it doesn't make me stronger, it'll probably just kill me."

The scientist was surprised at the cyborg's reaction. The cyborg was seemingly unfazed by the mention of his own death. Actually, if the scientist was not mistaken, he seemed in a well enough mood.

"By the way, Ziggurat 8, somebody wants to see you; Leah Silencer. Anytime you need maintenance, come back to this lab—it's one of the few places where such procedures can be done. Farewell, cyborg."

With this, the scientist took his leave and after another moment, the cyborg followed in suit.

Ziggurat could only imagine who this Leah Silencer was as he walked down the halls. He was actually in a very sophisticated hospital where only the elite citizens would dare enter. This meant that this establishment boasted unique equipment that was rarely found anywhere else. There were many interesting rooms that he passed and equally as interesting people. Hardly anyone noticed him since he rather fitted in with the people who came there. It was a refreshing feeling, but he knew that it wouldn't last long—he couldn't stay there forever.

After a while, Ziggurat found himself in the main lobby. He was sure that the person would be waiting there for him. The cyborg's eyes ran over all the people who occupied the room. Just as he was doing so, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The cyborg was instantly startled by the sensation of another person's presence so close to him. The woman spoke before he reacted to it.

"Father, it's me. There's no need to get all in a tizzy."

The voice was unfamiliar and he then turned to her. His first instincts told him when he saw her, that she was a realian. Her long pine green hair and dark purple eyes were uncanny.

"Father?" repeated Ziggurat at once with puzzlement.

"Yeah, you're my father. I'm _your_ Leah. Disregard the last name if it's throwing you off that much."

"Leah…" breathed the cyborg in disbelief, "_That_ Leah…but they said you were—

"Crazy? Insane? Mentally unstable? I might've been," said the woman slowly, "If there's one thing you've ever taught me, it's that failure is inevitable…but giving up is unforgivable. I didn't want to give up on life like that. That was the one thing that kept me going…and you."

"Leah," said Ziggurat closing his eyes, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I—it's okay to hate me—

"No, I'll never do something as drastic as that. Not ever. You're the only solid thing in my life. You sacrificed so much for my well-being…it'll be a shame if I wasted my life so easily."

Ziggurat was taken aback by her compliment.

"Why so surprised, Ziggy? Or…are you angry?"

"No, it's just…here you are standing in front of me as if nothing is wrong—as if the last twenty seven years was spent with me explaining myself to you. You just don't know how many nights I spent wondering how I would ever make amends with you."

Leah grinned at him, "Only to find out that it wasn't necessary. These past years I was recuperating in a psychiatric hospital. I wanted so badly to talk to you and to hear your voice, but I was denied that. They said that it wasn't healthy to talk to the person who was the cause of my sickness. They said that you were unreachable due to the heavy surveillance you were under. There's something you need to know, Ziggy…I never once hated you or wished that I had never known you. I knew there was a reason you did those horrible things, but the fact that I never knew why…drove me—well you know. You weren't a bad person to begin with and it killed me that everything pointed to you being someone else whom I knew wasn't you. But I found the answers, Ziggy. It wasn't until recently that I could speak to you."

As if on cue, Ziggurat suddenly noticed a stack of ruled paper in her hands. He immediately noticed his handwriting.

"It's an interesting story…but it's incomplete. You never got a chance to finish it. The part that was completed answered all my questions—it almost felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder." She handed him the stack of papers, "So, will you finish it? I don't care if it has a terrible ending."

Ziggurat looked up to Leah from the papers after she said this, "I—I will. I completely forgot about it. In fact it was something I did in passing when I was bored. There happened to be a pen and paper nearby…"

"I'm glad that you did so. You—saved me in more ways than one. Perhaps you should've become a writer instead of a combat cyborg," said Leah with a grin.

"Perhaps," said the cyborg looking down at all the words on the first page.

Without any warning, Leah wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. It was over in a quick moment even before the cyborg realized what was happening.

"I've always wanted to do that," said Leah quietly.

She turned away from him.

"Take care of yourself, Leah."

"Don't worry about me, Ziggy. You've done enough of that. Now you've got your own life to live as do I."


End file.
